Magia Mutante
by MARIA USHIROMIYA
Summary: Cuando dos mundos se cruzan o mas bien, cuando varios personajes hacen alianzas, para poder ganarles a sus enemigos. Pueden traer diferentes formas de pensar, de amar, de vivir o morir. creer en la magia, divertirse con seres muy diferentes, pero interiormente iguales. ese es el mundo que yo amo.
1. Capitulo 1 (Conspiración)

Umineko no Naku Koro ni y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles no me pertenecen. el primero pertenece a Ryukishi07 y el segundo le pertenece Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. bien, ya que esto queda claro empezamos.

* * *

Era Una noche donde solo la luna iluminaba. Unas extrañas figuras se podían divisar en uno de los tantos techos, pareció como si estuvieran vigilando algo muy importante. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué vigilan? Y ¿Cómo está relacionado con los…? Bueno aquí lo sabrán jajajaja.

Leonardo: (vigilando muy atento) tienen que llegar a este punto.

Raphael: (acercándose) y ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Donatello: (observando) porque, nuestro informante no lo ha dicho.

Leonardo: (riendo) si, nuestro informante. La novia de Doniie.

Miguel Ángel: (riendo) si, la novia de Doniie. Abril…

Donatello: (enojado y sonrojado) NO ES MI NOVIA.

Raphael, miguel Ángel y Leonardo, siguen riéndose. Hasta que se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del objetivo, del cual observaban.

Ven que llegan unos sujetos ya conocidos para ellos, pero otros no.

Raphael: (sorprendido) ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Donatello: son personas con cabeza de cabra.

Leonardo: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Donatello: lo muy probable, es que fueron infectados con el mutageno.

Miguel Ángel: son caballeros cabeza de cabra.

Leonardo: (sacado de onda) ¿caballeros cabeza de cabra?

Miguel Ángel: si, es que viene vestidos como caballeros y tienen cabeza de cabra…

Leonardo: (molesto) ya entendí.

Miguel Ángel: (emocionado) como quiera, se ven geniales.

Raphael: (le da un golpe) no, no lo es genio. Esto es malo.

Leonardo: (sigue mirando) cállense.

Leonardo mira que después de esos cabezas de cabra, llegan dos chicas, con una apariencia dulce e inocente, que se introducen en el edificio.

Miguel Ángel: (mirando a sus hermanos) ¿estarán en problemas?

Donatello: (serio) no lo creo, parecían que sabían bien a donde iban y no parecían asustadas.

Raphael: (listo para la acción) mejor vamos y averigüemos que pasa.

Leonardo: espera… tenemos que estudiar bien esto, no sabemos a qué nuevo enemigo nos enfrentaremos.

Raphael: pues la mejor forma de saberlo. Es yendo y averiguarlo por nosotros mismos.

Leonardo: (cruzas sus brazos) Rapha, tienes que dejar…

Se escucha un ruido muy fuerte proveniente del edificio.

Donatello: creo que esta vez Rapha, tiene razón y hay que ir.

Leonardo: (suspira) bien… vamos.

Se dirigen al techo del edificio, para poder conocer más lo que está sucediendo.

Dentro del edifico.

Destructor: ¿estas son tus estudiantes?

¿?: (Bebiendo un poco de te) solo una de ellas, la otra es estudiante de Lambdadelta y las cabezas de cabra son los sirvientes de Eva/Beatrice.

Eva/Beatrice: no solo tengo esos muebles. Lady Bernkastel.

Lambdadelta: (riendo) muestra a tus sirvientes.

Eva/Beatrice: si, lady Lambdadelta. Vamos elévense, necesito muebles, mucho mas sangrientos y crueles, para completar esta misión.

En el techo.

Miguel Ángel: ¿muebles? ¿Acaso invocara un sofá? Jajajajaja

Raphael: (le da un golpe) cállate y deja escuchar.

Dentro del edificio.

El piso cerca de Eva/Beatrice, empezó a brillar en forma de dos círculos y de estos emergieron dos chicas con traje estilo marinerito color negro, con orejas y colas de conejo.

Siesta 410, presente. Haciendo un saludo militar.

Siesta 45, presente. Haciendo un saludo militar.

En el techo.

Donatello: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo es que hicieron eso?

Leonardo: (sorprendido) ellas aparecieron del piso. ¿Cómo fue eso?

Dentro del edificio.

Destructor: (enojado) piensas que con estas mocosas y estos animales será suficiente, para matar a esas tortugas.

Bernkastel: (seria) el hecho que tus alumnos sean unos mediocres, no quiere decir que los nuestros lo sean.

Erika: (haciendo una reverencia) si, me permite. Lady Bernkastel, enseñarle a este hombre el podre de una bruja de oscuridad.

Destructor: ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?

Erika: (señalando arriba) tenemos 4 espías, creo que será muy divertido jugar con ellos un rato.

Bernkastel: permiso concedido.

Erika aparece su guadaña y la lanza al techo, donde se encontraban las tortugas. Los cuatros se quedan atónitos por lo que ocurría. Erika destruyo una gran parte del techo, los escombros solo se convirtieron en polvo y las tortugas estaban el descubierto.

* * *

Jajajajaja, bien primero que nada... muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic. Quiero poner algo en claro, aquí en mi fic, habrá romance y los que están como personajes principales, solo son una porción de los cuales ya que los principales son los 5 Ushiromiyas jóvenes y las 4 tortugas ninja, bien solo eso quería aclarar, sigan leyendo por favor y espero que les gustara.


	2. Capitulo 2 (Escudo)

Destructor: jajajaja, valla si son buenas para algo.

Erika: (molesta) yo ya demostré lo que quise. Te lo dejo a ti Eva/Beatrice.

Eva/Beatrice: (ríe) jajajaja. Los ahogare en un mar de gelatina verde.

Erika: tsk, que irónico.

Leonardo: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Miguel Ángel: (sorprendido) ¿de qué estará echa su oz? Pudo destrozar el techo en un segundo, fue asombroso.

Raphael: (le da un golpe) no es asombroso.

Leonardo: Rapha, tiene razón ahí que enfrentarlos.

Donatello: ¿Cómo enfrentar algo que no comprendemos?

Raphael: muy fácil, con golpes.

Eva/Beatrice: jajaja, que lindos. Piensan que podrán hacer algo contra mí.

Raphael: (enojado) no lo pienso, lo hare.

Raphael, se va contra ella. Pero ella utiliza su magia lo levanta en el aire y lo deja caer en seco en el piso.

Leonardo: (se acerca a su hermano) ¡Rapha! ¿Estás bien?

Donatello: vas a pagar por esto.

Eva/Beatrice, ríe y empieza a cubrir a las tortugas con una gelatina verde para ahogarlas. Con lo cual Leonardo utiliza, sus katanas, para destrozarla.

Eva/Beatrice: (sorprendida) sí que son astutos, pero con eso no ganaran.

Chris Bradford: maestro, déjame hacer algo contar esas tortugas.

Destructor: tú no harás nada, ya demostraste que no sirves para nada.

Lambdadelta: (risita) por supuesto que nuestras alumnas y muebles, son más eficaces que los tuyos. Destructor.

Bernkastel: (bebiendo te) Erika, Eva/Beatrice. Acaben con estas tortugas.

Erika y Eva/Beatrice: si, lady Bernkastel.

Raphael: (furioso) ACABAR CON NOSOTROS, JA NO LO CREO.

Erika, da un salto en el aire y con su guadaña a punta a ellos, pero no para atacarlos, ella solo toco el piso y utilizando su magia, aparece unas cadenas y para dejar inmóviles a ellos.

Erika: (se acerca a Raphael) pues ahora créelo, acabaremos con ustedes en un segundo. (Ríe)

Donatello: (enojado) bien hecho cabeza hueca.

Raphael: (enojado) ¿QUE? De alguna forma podremos escapar.

Leonardo: Doniie, ¿crees que podamos romper estas cadenas?

Donatello: (miras las cadenas) no lose, están hechas con materiales nunca antes vistos por mí.

Miguel Ángel: son cadenas mágicas.

Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael: ¿QUE?

Raphael: ¿magia? Eso no exis…

Antes de que Raphael, terminara la frase, una de las cabezas de cabra le dio una patada en el estomago.

Erika: (aplaude) valla que este pequeño es listo. Estas en lo cierto esto es magia. Somos brujas. (Ríe tétricamente)

Miguel Ángel: (confundido) pero las brujas deben ser buenas, no malas y crueles.

Eva/Beatrice: (agarra la cabeza de miguel Ángel) que lindo, piensas que las brujas buenas existen. Por favor, la magia solo existe, si tienes el suficiente odio en ti.

Leonardo: (furioso) suelta a Mikey.

Eva/Beatrice: (voltea a ver a leo y suelta a Mikey) jajajaja, bien dejemos a este niño con una ilusión dorada. Y acabemos con ellos de una buena vez.

Erika: (riendo) te otorgo el privilegio de matarlos.

Eva/Beatrice: (poniendo cara de sádica y ríe) jejejejeje, bien siesta 410 y siesta 45. Permiso concedido para disparara a estos 4 objetivos.

Siesta 410: nijijiji, será un placer, llevar a cabo estos sacrificios. Siesta 45 a trabajar nijijiji. (Poniendo sus manos en sus caderas)

Siesta 45: entendido 410.

Ambas siestas se toman de las ambas manos, de frente a ellos. Haciendo que a su alrededor se tornara con un color rojo y apareció entre sus manos una arco con una flecha que apuntaba directo a sus objetivos.

Ellos no sabían bien lo que pasaba. Mikey acertó era magia, pero oscura. ¿Cómo pelear contra magia? ¿Usando armas comunes? Eso es imposible.

Siesta 410: enfocando blanco.

Siesta 45: preparación de disparó entendido.

Siesta 410: corrigiendo datos de terreno, corrigiendo datos de disparo- haciendo enlace a esta 45.

Siesta 45: recibiendo datos de terreno, recibiendo datos de disparo.

Siesta 410: enfocando.

Siesta 45: disparando.

Las siestas dispararon la flecha directo a sus objetivos. Ellos tenían expresiones de enfado y confusión.

En ese momento la flecha se impactaría contra ellos.

Destructor tenía una sonrisa pero eso le duraría poco.

¡ESCUDO DE LOS INICIOS!

Enfrente de las tortugas apareció la figura de una joven.


	3. Capitulo 3 (Bastón)

¡KAGAMI!. Fue lo que aquella jovencita grito. Y la flecha fue redirigida a las siestas. La cual les atravesó el estomago a ambas. Haciendo que la sangre y viseras salieran de estas. El ataque de las siestas era muy potente. Pero ella lo pudo redirigir. Con esto las siestas desaparecieron en una nube de mariposas doradas.

Eva/Beatrice: (enojada) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lograste hacer eso maldita?

La chica no contesto. Se voltio hacia los encadenados. Ella les sonrió, toco las cadenas, mientras susurraba. "liberación". Con eso las cadenas desaparecieron y estos quedaron libres. Ellos estaban sorprendidos con ella, de por si todo lo que había pasado y ahora esta chica llegara de la nada y los ayudara.

Leonardo: (mirándola) gracias…

Erika: (furiosa) ¿Qué haces aquí? Interponiéndote como siempre. Tu asquerosa ushi…

¡URUSAI! Grito la joven.

¿?: (Poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y mirándola) no te permito que pronuncies mi nombre, con tu boca de bruja oscura. (Señalándola con el dedo) y menos permitiré que ensucies el nombre de todas las brujas. Y que niegues la magia buena. Yo Ushiromiya María te detendré a ti y a todos los que se opongan al bien. Entendiste Furudo Erika.

Destructor: (enojando y poniéndose de pie) ¿Quién es esta mocosa?

Bernkastel: (enojada) es una de los malditos que igual que tu tenemos que matar.

Destructor: (riéndose) entonces esto es perfecto. Podremos matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Eso si tus sirvientes y tus alumnas pueden seguir en pie. Jajajaja.

Bernkastel: (enojada) CALLATE. ¡TONTAS! Quiero que maten a esa Ushiromiya.

Erika y Eva/Beatrice: (asustadas) si lady Bernkastel.

Mickey: (se acerca a María) eso fue genial. Tú hiciste un escudo y les devolviste la flecha y nos liberaste. Fue asombroso.

María: (le sonríe) gracias. (Le acaricia la cabeza a Mickey) yo soy una bruja buena y tú crees en mi. Yo nunca permitiré que las brujas oscuras destruyan eso.

Eva/Beatrice: (convoca a las goats) ataquen.

Aparecen las goats, (hombres cabeza de cabra) y se van a atacar a las tortugas y a María. Ellos contraatacan, pero sus armas no les hacían daño alguno a los goats. Obvió se podían proteger pero ellos ni un rasguño les podía hacer. María utilizando su magia, para poder pelear. Unos goats, no son rivales. Para una bruja, pero pelear contra alguien que no tiene magia eso es muy injusto. Ella utilizo sus cadenas de los inicios, con las cuales los enreda en ellas, para levantarlos en el aire y dejarlos caer de un lado a otro. Al dejarlos caer por última vez utiliza les lanza una daga de purificación, con lo cual los desaparece a los goats, con los cuales ella estaba peleando, pero aun seguían apareciendo mas. En eso y por descuido de María, como siempre. Una de las goats, la atrapa. Pero Mickey se arroja contra esas cabezas de cabra para ayudarla. Con sus armas no podía hacer les daño, pero… quine dijo que con sus propias manos, no les haría daño. Con un buen golpe dado a esa goats, logro que saltara a María y desapareció.

María: gracias. Jajaja. Ahora estamos a mano.

Mickey: buyakasan: eso y más se merecen, caballeros cabra.

María: (lo mira) ¿caballeros cabra?

Mickey: (sonríe) si, ya que son mitad hombres y mitad cabra y viene vestidos elegantemente. Y bueno…

María: (empieza a reír) jajajajaja buena esa… ahí uuuu jajajaja si estuvo bueno.

Raphael: (enojado) estos cabezas duras, no los podemos destazar.

Donatello: no les hacen daño nuestras armas. ¿Cómo podremos hacerles daño?

Leonardo: tú eres el genio. (Defendiéndose de una goats) piensa en algo.

Donatello: (pensamiento: ella pudo atraparlos y aniquilarlos. Ella es una bruja domina la magia. Esos son "sirvientes mágicos" de esas otras brujas) deben tener alguna especia de barrera mágica o algo así.

Leonardo: si es así. ¿Cómo la rompemos?

Donatello: no lose.

María: no se puede romper una barrera mágica. (Los mira y sonríe) no con armas comunes.

Donatello: (se acerca) ¿a qué te refieres?

María: préstame tú… mmm… ¿bastón?


	4. Capitulo 4 (Ayuda Mutua)

Donatello: (la mira) es un bo.

María: (risita) a sí, bueno. Me lo prestas a tu bo Por favor.

Donatello, le presta su bo y ella lo toma entre sus manos, cierra sus ojos y sale una luz dorada del bo. Donatello, solo miraba lo que le hacía s u arma.

María: (le da el bo) ahora sí. Destruye a esos hombres cabezas de cabra. (Ella se va a seguir peleando)

Donatello: (mira su bo) ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué fue esa luz?

Raphael: (peleando) deja de hablar y pelea.

Donatello, se va contra un goats. El pensaba que no le haría nada su bo. Pero al golpearlo con este. Si lo daño, el se sorprendió.

Donatello: (feliz) lo que haigas hecho, es genial.

María: (alegre) si, uuuu cheku meito. Mis cálculos fueron certeros. Tekotoa…

Por distraerse un goats, la lastima el brazo y le hizo una herida profunda, Donatello, fue a su ayuda e hizo que desapareciera el goats.

María, va a donde están los demás, para hacer lo mismo con las armas de los otros tres, a ella no le importaba su herida sangrante, no le causaba dolor alguno. Pero con algún daño físico, la magia de ella se concentraba en curar esa herida. Ya con las armas de los otros, listas teniendo una parte de magia de María, pudieron derrotar a los goats.

Lambdadelta: (furiosa) ¡BASTARDA! Tus estúpidas cabrás no hicieron nada.

Destructor: (riendo) jajajaja. Tus monstruos no sirvieron de nada.

Lambdadelta: (enojada) tu cállate. No veo que hagan algo tus ayudantes.

Bernkastel: destructor. Ellos hicieron su trabajo. Mira están cansados y heridos. Será más fácil así vencerlos.

Destructor: ninjas del pie aniquílelos. Bradford y Xever, Hagan algo insectos.

Los discípulos de destructor atacaron. Los 4 no estaban tan mal. Pero la joven bruja estaba un tanto débil por la herida y la magia usada. Además ella no sabía mucho de defensa personal o combate que no fuera con magia. Así que ahora ella estaba en un problema. Utiliza sus cadenas, pero obtiene un resultado un tanto deficiente ante aquellos enemigos nuevos para ella. Perrera, la ataca por la espalda y la daña. Trata de defenderse con su magia, pero no tiene mucho éxito. Las cuatros tortugas estaban peleando contra los ninjas del pie, teniendo mucho más éxito que María que no podía ni con uno en esa ocasión. Leonardo al ver que María estaba a la merced de perrera, va en su ayuda y pudo salvarla de perrera. Pero ahora las cosas iban de por si peor, era cierto dejaron fuera de combate a los demás ninja del pie, pero ahora ellos estaban agotados y cansados.

Bernkastel: (sonríe) lo están viendo, par de idiotas. Ahora los 5 ya no serán problemas para nosotros.

Destructor: (ríe malignamente) jajajajaja. Tú encárgate de esa niña. Yo aniquilare a esas tortugas.

Lambdadelta: (cruza sus brazos) veamos si no fallas esta vez.

Bernkastel: Furudo, te daré lo que quieres. Matar a una de las cabezas de la familia Ushiromiya.

Erika: gyahahahaa (rio tétricamente) SI. Matar a esa Ushiromiya. A la maldita familia esa. Será tan delicioso.

María: (mirándola) uuu, por lo que veo sigues molesta por lo que paso hace 6 años y recientemente 3 años. Uuu valla que eres rencorosa.

Erika: por fin pagaras, por lo que me hiciste. Tú y toda tu estúpida familia.

María: (enojada) mi familia y yo no te hicimos nada. Tú fuiste la traidora desde el principio. Ahora tú aprovecharas esta oportunidad cuando estoy débil y malherida, para matarme. Pensaba que tenías más orgullo.

Erika: (riendo) pues de esta forma no me causaras problemas, será mucho mejor para mí. Romper a tu familia. Y esta vez nadie te va a salvar.

Destructor: (irritado) ya cállate y mátala. Bradford, ahora que están agotados. Podrás matarlos sin problemas.

Perrera: será un placer, MATAR HA ESTOS MOSNTRUOS.

Mickey: (algo asustado) leo... ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Leonardo: (sacando una bomba de humo) creo que tendremos que utilizar esto.

Raphael: ¿huir? (enojado) no haremos eso. Es de cobardes.

Leonardo: entonces di que hacer. Entiende Rapha, nosotros estamos heridos y ellos nos superan. Es la única forma de salir de esto. (A punto de lanzar dicho bomba de humo).

María: (deteniéndolo) no permitiré que lo hagas. El tiene razón no vamos a huir. No somos cobardes. Tenemos una oportunidad.

Leonardo: (sacado de onda) ¿Cuál oportunidad?

María: (lo mira a los ojos) solo confía en mi ¿sí?

Mickey: ¿Qué vas hacer?

María: (sonríe) lo que hare es…

Erika: (parada enfrente de María) no permitiré que hagas algo. Tú te quedas aquí. Por favor tus posibilidades de que ganes o te salves son casi nulas. Gyahahahahaha. Ruega por tu vida TONTA.

María: (sonríe) puede que mis posibilidades de triunfo sean casi cero. Pero… con esos cálculos ustedes no ganaran.

Bernkastel: ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Lambdadelta: ¡Beru! No le preguntes, esta solo fanfarroneando.

Destructor: veo que no pueden con esta niña. Se supone que las invoque para que hicieran algo. No solo quedarse ahí.

Lambdadelta: (furiosa) ¿Cómo que nos invocaste? No te creas tan superior, que tu solo eres un bastardo al igual que estos.

María: (pensamiento: claro, solo invocándolas, es como ellas atendieron a su pedido) (sonríe) creo que es hora de irme.


	5. Capitulo 5 (Mas allá del Mundo)

María: (grita) METAMUNDO.

Se abre el portal para dicho lugar.

Bernkastel: (enojada) detenla Erika.

Leonardo: (sorprendido) ¿Qué… que es eso?

María: es la oportunidad. Ahora hay que entrar antes de que se cierre.

Raphael: leo, ¿realmente confiaremos en ella?

Leonardo: (recuerda la mirada, que le pidió confianza) no lo sé, no sé si confiar en ella.

Erika: Guadaña de maza. Ahora si no escaparan.

María, esquiva la guadaña de Erika.

María: CADENAS.

Ella atrapa con sus cadenas a los 4 chicos.

María: lo siento, pero hay que pensar rápido.

Ella los avienta dentro del portal del metamundo y ella de inmediato entra. No sin antes dejar un regalito. ESFERA DE ALMAS, es lo último que dice, dejando caer la esfera y cerrando el portal.

Bernkastel: (llena de rabia) esa mocosa. Me las pagara.

Bernkastel, abre un portal para escapar.

Bernkastel: rápido inútiles entren.

Todos los ahí presentes entraron al portal, incluso esos que observaban desde las sombras el espectáculo.

-En el metamundo-

María: (sonriendo y levantando la mano) ¿Quién esté vivo levante la mano?

Raphael: (le da un zape) CALLATE. Y RESPONDE, ¿DONDE ESTAMOS? Y ¿POR QUE NOS TRAJISTE AQUÍ?

María: (sobándose donde recibió el zape) chooto mate. No tienes que ser tan rudo conmigo.

Raphael: (se enfada mas) ¿Qué no tengo que serlo? Tú nos traes a un lugar completamente desconocido y además a la fuerza.

María: (se enfada y pone sus manos en sus caderas y lo mira a los ojos) pues si no lo hacía, todos ustedes hubieran muerto y no se decidían. ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera?... los grandes líderes toman decisiones difíciles.

Raphael: entonces ¿tomaste esa decisión por nosotros?

María: (pensando) en otras palabras si…

Raphael, se veía que de verdad estaba molesto contra ella y los otros 3… bueno… uno sorprendido, otro asombrado y otro emocionado.

Leonardo: (se acerca a su hermano) ya Rapha, tranquilízate.

Raphael: ¿Qué me tranquilízate? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

María: estamos en el metamundo.

Donatello: (sacado de onda) ¿metamundo qué es eso?

María: es el mundo de las brujas. (Sonríe)

Miguel Ángel: y ¿Por qué lo llaman así? No sería mejor llamarlo de otra forma.

María: (confundida por la propuesta de miguel Ángel) bueno… se le llama así, por ser el mundo o dimensión de las brujas. Se llama meta por mas allá y mundo, por mundo… más allá del mundo… pero dime ¿Qué nombre propones?

Miguel Ángel: (piensa) ¿Qué tal metamundo? O mundo mágico o ya se dimensión mágica.

Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello, atinan ha decepcionares un poco de su pequeño hermano. Por la forma divertida y poco madura de ver y llevar las cosas.

María: (pasa su brazo por el cuello de miguel Ángel, hasta su hombro) jajajajaja. Mejor lo dejaremos en metamundo ¿sí? (le sonríe)

Miguel Ángel: (se sonroja un poco) está bien…

Donatello: (dirigiéndose a ella) de todas formas ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué eres y quien eres tú? Y ¿Quiénes eran esas brujas?

María: (cruzando sus brazos) según el protocolo establecido, la persona que pregunta primero debe presentarse antes.

Raphael: (enojado) ¿protocolo? Oye, responde las preguntas.

María: (enojada) no tengo la intención de contestar, solo hasta que se cumpla el protocolo.

Raphael: ¿Quién te has…

Leonardo: (agarrando el hombro de Raphael) Rapha, mejor hagámoslo. Solo así sabremos que sucede.

Raphael: tsk, está bien pero no confió en ella.

Leonardo, habla con sus otros dos hermanos, para que así todos estén de acuerdo a esa condición, ya que así tendrían respuestas de ella.


	6. Capitulo 6 (Preguntas Respuestas Parte1)

Leonardo: (suspira) soy Leonardo Hamato, soy el mayor de mis hermanos y soy el indiscutible líder. (Sonríe)

Raphael: (enojado) Raphael Hamato.

Donatello: bueno, me llamo Donatello Hamato y soy el tercero de nosotros y soy todo un genio.

Miguel Ángel: mi nombre es miguel Ángel, pero dime Mikey. Soy el menor y el más divertido de mis hermanos.

María: soka… (Sonriendo) yo soy Ushiromiya María, soy una de las líderes de la familia Ushiromiya.

Leonardo: (sacado de onda) ¿una de las lideres?

María: (sonriendo) responderé todas las preguntas pero por orden, haber… soy una bruja buena o de luz. Mi título oficial es… lady María bruja de los inicios. Poseedora del rango 1, por ende líder de las brujas.

Leonardo, se ve sorprendido por ella, ser una líder, así como él y tener una actitud, dulce, agresiva, educada y linda.

Raphael, el sigue con el enfado contra María, el seguía desconfiando a pesar de todo. El no deseaba que pasara lo mismo, que paso gracias a la chica que conocieron anteriormente.

Donatello, el solo escuchaba atento a María. Pero todo esto se le hacía muy raro, bueno más de lo inusual claro está. Además el era un chico de ciencia, el no aceptaba la magia, bueno no hasta ahora.

Miguel Ángel, el simplemente estaba emocionado y feliz al tener otra amiga "humana" y el vio que María es muy hermosa.

María: (aclara su voz) la tercera la dejare al final. Si una de las líderes, en mi familia somos 5 lideres. Los 5 tenemos los mismos derechos y obligaciones.

Leonardo: (mirándola) pero… ¿no eres muy joven, para ser líder de una familia?

María: (nerviosa) no, espera no de esa forma. Bueno… los deberes de la familia se dividen entre 5. Además tengo 15 años… bueno si soy algo joven.

Leonardo: (sonriendo) de hecho… pensaba que tenías 13 años. Jajaja es que te ves muy chica.

María: (sonríe) si… ya estoy acostumbrada. Pero bueno.

Leonardo, al verla sonreír se sonrojo un poco.

Raphael: (irritado) oye niña, ya responde la otra pregunta ¿Quiénes son esas brujas?

María: (lo mira) uuuu, ya iba para ese punto. No tienes que ser tan descortés conmigo. Bien… por orden de rangos. Lady Bernkastel, la bruja de los milagros y tiene el rango 2. Lambdadelta, la bruja de la certeza, tiene el rango 3. Erika, la bruja de la verd… no, de la traición, con el rango 4 y Eva/Beatrice, la bruja interminable, con el rango 9. (Cruzando sus brazos) ya conteste a sus preguntas ahora ustedes contestaran las mías. ¿Quién era el tipo con armadura? ¿Esos ninjas? También ¿esos, cara de perro y el otro con cara de pez? ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué pretenden?

Leonardo: bueno… el hombre con armadura, es destructor y lo que pretende es matarnos a nosotros y a nuestro sensei, por una vieja rivalidad. Los ninjas del pie, son sus servidores y siguen cualquier orden de el y el cara de perro y pez bueno… ellos eran humanos, pero entraron en contacto con el mutageno y por eso, ahora son así. Uno es su estudiante y el otro está bajo sus servicios y todos ellos nos quieren ver muertos.

Miguel Ángel: además a él cara de perro, le llamamos perrera.

María: (muy confundida) ¿mu-tageno?

Donatello: el mutageno, es una sustancia que como su nombre lo dice. Muta a cualquier ser vivo en lo último que tocaron.

María, solo asiente con la cabeza, todo eso la había confundido mucho.

Raphael: bien, ya aclaramos las dudas. Ahora sácanos de aquí.

María: (sonríe apenada) jajá, lo siento. Pero… tendrán que esperar, hasta que mi magia se recupere. Jajaja como una hora.

Raphael: ¿QUE?... no se supone que eres una bruja muy poderosa, por ser la de mayor rango. Tu magia no debería acabarse tan rápido.

María: (seria) pues… perdóname la vida. Si soy una bruja y todo eso, pero se gasta la magia al igual que las energías, purificar, abrir portales, eso gasta grandes cantidades de magia y más al recibir daño físico. Además sus armas les d un tanto de mi magia. Y ahora que te lo esplique. DEJA DE MOLESTARME.

Raphael: (enojado) tampoco es para que me grites, ¿Cómo pretendías que lo supiera? Para mí la magia es algo que no existe o existía y ahora todo esto, es demasiado confuso.

María: bueno, ya ves que existe la magia y las brujas. Sé que no es fácil comprenderlo, pero tampoco es tan difícil. (Suspira) perdónenme por haberlos traído aquí a la fuerza.

Leonardo: está bien. También disculpa a Rapha, el es algo impulsivo. Y gracias por la ayuda prestada hace rato y creo que al igual al traernos aquí. En lo personal yo no creía en las brujas ni en magia, pero… con lo de ahora (ríe) ahora sí creo.

María: no fue nada y en lo de impulsivo, si me di cuenta. Pero lo entiendo. Yo igual me enojaría si me llevaran a un lugar desconocido a la fuerza.

Mikey: si, aunque Rapha es muy enojón y siempre se molesta por todo.

Raphael, le hace una llave a Mikey. Mientras los otros 3 solo ríen. Donnie se queda muy pensativo, preguntándose el ¿Por qué? Se habían unido en un mismo equipo los enemigos de ellos.

Leonardo: (mirando a su hermano) ¿en qué piensas Donnie?

Donatello: (serio) el ¿Por qué? De todo esto, no encaja. Ellos no tenían forma de conocerse, ya que por lo visto son dos mundos completamente diferentes. Por lo cual la posibilidad de que se conozcan era muy baja.

María: (aplaude) bien, buena teoría. Pero deja y te la refuto.

Donatello: ¿Por qué harías eso?

María: fácil. Has errado con tu teoría y te hacen falta más datos. Primer erro: ambos mundos en si no son muy distintos el uno del otro, ya que las brujas antes de serlo éramos humanos, por ende este mundo tiene un lazo con el otro y tu falta de información me hace recitar una frase de lady Bernkastel: mientras la posibilidad de triunfo no sea cero, se puede encontrar un milagro.

Raphael: me empieza agradar esta niña, te corrigió brutalmente Donnie.

Donatello: (algo serio) hmm, no vale. Ella sabe más de este mundo que yo.

María: kihihihi, tal vez me aproveche un poco de mi conocimiento. Además ellos mismos lo dijeron. Se conocieron por una invocación.

Leonardo: una. ¿Invocación?

María: exacto. Mi teoría es: el, invoco a lady Bernkastel, esta de seguro andaba aburrida y acepto ayudarlo a cambio de que el la ayudara. ¿Con que? Fácil con nosotros. Pero… obviamente esta teoría puede tener un agujero y errar.

Donatello, estaba sorprendido de ver como ella contradijo y creó una teoría más acertada.

Miguel Ángel: entonces si ellos se unieron para poder derrotarnos, hay que unirnos nosotros para ganar.

María: en eso tienes razón, mi querido amigo

Donatello: aumentando nuestras posibilidades de triunfo…

María: podremos derrotarlos estando a la par.

Raphael: genial, ahora tenemos a dos sabelotodo.

María y Donnie, miran a Raphael con cara de serios y molestos por el comentario tan sarcástico.

Mikey: (sonriendo) eso sería genial, así seriamos amigos.

Leonardo, ante el comentario de unirse, se quedo pensando si era buena idea. En algo tenía razón Raphael y era en ya no confiar tanto.

María: (extiende su mano a leo) entonces que ¿alianza?

Leonardo: (mira a la chica) mmm. Bien, pero será contra destructor y esas brujas. (Toma la mano de María en señal de aceptación)

Raphael: ¿Por qué a esa bruja le llamas lady Bernkastel? ¿Realmente se llama así?

María: (ríe) ella tiene el titulo de lady, todas las brujas sin importar que, respetamos los rangos de todas y su verdadero nombre está muy chistoso y es: Frederika Bernkastel.

Raphael: jajajaja, ok ese si es un nombre más ridículo que el de miguel Ángel.

Mikey: (algo molesto) oigan.

Leonardo: jajaja. Por cierto María. Hay mas brujas buenas como tu ¿verdad?

María: (sonríe) uuuu, por supuesto. Pero a ellos los conocerán después.

Mikey: y eso ¿Por qué?

María: fácil, para presentarlos en un ambiente más cómodo. Bueno aunque con lo que llegue a pasar ya no se sabe (ríe)

Los 5 hay presentes en el metamundo, siguieron platicando un rato mas y conociéndose un poco. María no les pregunto, el cómo se convirtieron en mutantes, pero se lo imaginaba "mutageno". Raphael, había cambiado su opinión de ella, al ver que era amigable y no representaba una amenaza para sus hermanos, pero él como quiera estaría alerta. Donatello, por su parte le había caído bien María, sabiendo que en ella había encontrado una amiga, para compartir algo de conocimiento y tal vez ayudarlo con abril. Mikey por otro lado, el estaba encantado de ahora tener a otra amiga humana, él quería hacer nuevos amigos desde hace tiempo, pero la última vez que trato no le fue tan bien, además para el "amiga" sería el primer paso, el veía a María de la misma forma que Donnie miraba a abril. Leonardo, seguía algo intrigado por ella y eso le hacía interesarse en ella, sobre todo porque ella tenía una actitud muy específica de un líder y más por su frase que le gusto: los grandes líderes toman decisiones difíciles. Eso le hizo que le llamara más la atención. Simplemente a él le gusto María. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente a la otra vez. Y María, en esta ocasión, ella tenía su propia opinión de ellos, al estar conversando con ellos. Raphael, que es un gruñón, pero es muy bueno al preocuparse por sus hermanos. Donatello, a él se nota que es el más listo y que tiene a alguien que le importa. Mickey, es el más divertido y gracioso algo inmaduro, al igual que ella, le pareció tierno. Leonardo, que es presumido, pero se nota que es un líder indiscutible y que es lindo. Ya pasada la hora requerida para recuperar la magia, María abrió el portal al mundo de ellos, específicamente en nueva york. Ahí fue donde se despidieron, por ese día mejor dicho noche jajaja.


	7. Capitulo 7 (Preguntas Respuestas Parte2)

-inframundo-

El inframundo, viene siendo por así decirlo el metamundo de las brujas oscuras. En este lugar se encontraban las brujas oscuras, destructor y los servidores de este último.

Lambdadelta: (enfadada y agarrando el brazo de Erika) tu estúpida, eres un verdad una bruja basura, no pudiste detener a una simple bruja como María. Ja te crees tan fuerte y no vales nada. (La avienta al suelo).

Erika: (en el suelo) tu no me traste así, tu tampoco lograste vencerla. Tú eres solo una sirvienta de lady Bernkastel…

Bernkastel: (mirándola) cállate Erika, tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablar así de Lambdadelta. Tú siempre has sido un estorbo, para todos nosotros. Incluso Eva/Beatrice es mucho mejor bruja que tu, nunca debí haberte salvado de ahogarte en ese naufragó.

Las palabras de Bernkastel, Le cayeron como agua fría, ella siempre había admirado a Bernkastel y detestado a Lambdadelta, ahora con todo esto. Se convirtió en odio, lo que sentía hacia Lambdadelta y vergüenza por decepcionar a su ama Bernkastel.

Destructor: Bradford, tu maldita alimaña. No pudiste contra esas tortugas, tenias todo para derrotarlas y te dejaste ganar, por ellos y una niña. Y tu Xever, igual que este, me han causado solo problemas, no pudieron hacer nada. (Destructor le da un golpe a ambos).

Eva/Beatrice: (haciendo una reverencia) Lambdadelta-sama, discúlpeme por haber fallado en la misión, pero le juro que no volverá a pasar.

Lambdadelta: más te vale que no vuelva a pasar.

Bernkastel: Eva/Beatrice, Erika. Quiero que se larguen en este momento, no las quiero ver aquí. Así que desaparezcan ahora mismo.

Ambas brujas menores, desaparecen. Dejando a las dos brujas mayores, con destructor y sus subordinados.

Destructor: igual que ellas, lárguense. No los quiero ver por el momento aquí. DESAPARESCAN

Bradford y Xever, se fueron. Bueno… ya ese lugar era su nueva guarida, ellos ya conocían el inframundo. A diferencia del metamundo, el inframundo no absorbe energía de los no mágicos.

Lambdadelta: entonces ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

Bernkastel: (bebiendo te, para relajarse) a ¿Qué te refieres con que haremos?

Destructor: el plan seguirá según lo planeado.

Lambdadelta: (sin comprender) me refiero a que nuestra ventaja, era que no se conocieran y de seguro para este momento ya se debieron haber aliado.

Bernkastel: (da una risita) con eso estamos contando.

Lambdadelta: (mira confundida a Bernkastel) ¿contamos con eso? A ¿Qué te refieres? Beru.

Destructor: (da una risa maquiavélica) ahora que ellos, están juntos. Será ms fácil acabar con ellos.

Lambdadelta: no comprendo lo que ocurre aquí.

Destructor: para que lo entiendas, tienes que volver al pasado, para saber que se acordó.

Bernkastel: jajaja, te diré lo que ocurre aquí Lambdadelta.

Lambdadelta, esta por completo confundida, ella solo sabía que tenían que acabar con esas tortugas, pero nunca que tenían también acabar con las brujas. Si bien, ella vio que esas tortugas no serian tan fácil derrotar y ellas no han derrotado a las brujas buenas. Y ahora juntándolos a ambas partes. Sería muy catastrófico para los planes de ellos.

Bernkastel: cuando destructor me invoco…

-Flash back-

Destructor: (ojeando un libro) con que una bruja… lady Bernkastel, la bruja más cruel del mundo. Jajaja no me hagan reír. Si es tan poderosa y verdadera, como aquí se menciona. Ven aquí y preséntate ante mi Bernkastel y cumple mi deseo.

En esa habitación, estaba ha oscuras, solo una vela que iluminaba a ese hombre.

Destructor: lo sabía, las brujas no son reales, ni la magia ni nada.

¿?: Si no crees en las brujas. ¿Para qué me has invocado?

Destructor: (poniéndose en guardia) ¿QUIEN HA DICHO ESO? ¿QUIEN ERES? MUESTRATE.

¿?: (Ríe) aparte de ignorante, grosero. Pero según el código de invocación, es mi obligación presentarme ante ti y explicarte esta situación.

La figura de una joven, se materializa ante este hombre. Una chica con apariencia de una niña de no más de 14 años, (que por cierto esta bruja es más vieja, más o menos unos 1000 años, pero ni se le nota jajaja) con un cabello largo, color azul, una cola de gato y con un vestido negro con azul, ella siempre conservando su expresión de seria.

¿?: Mi nombre es Bernkastel, y soy la bruja de los milagros, yo te puedo ayudar, con aquello que más deseas.

Destructor: (mirando a esa joven) ¿tu, Ayudarme? Eres tan solo una mocosa. Tú no podrás ayudarme en nada. Es mas no creo que seas una bruja como dices serlo.

Bernkastel: (ríe) bien, si no quieres ayuda contra Hamato Yoshi y sus estudiantes. Por mi está bien. Así saldré de esta estúpida invocación.

Destructor: (sorprendido) ¡¿COMO SABES ESO?!

Bernkastel: como te lo dije, soy una bruja. Pude saber eso al momento de invocarme, vi tu deseo, en lo que pensabas cuando me invocabas, acabara con él y sus estudiantes, es lo único que quieres.

Destructor: (sonríe malvadamente) veo que si me puedes ayudar, pequeña. Jajajajajaja, si eres una bruja como realmente dices, será muy fácil acabar con ellos, de una vez por todas.

Bernkastel: (lo mira) si quieres eso te ayudare, pero… con una condición.

Destructor: (la mira) ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bernkastel: (sonríe maliciosamente) al igual que tu, yo tengo enemigos que quiero acabar.

Destructor: creo ya saber a dónde quieres llegar.

Bernkastel: veo, que realmente entiendes, bien. Quiero acabar con los Ushiromiya.

Destructor: y ellos ¿Quiénes son?

Bernkastel: ellos, son una familia de brujos. Que me han quitado mi honroso y respetable titulo de bruja más cruel de todas. De dichos brujos, principalmente de una en particular, a María Ushiromiya. Por su culpa, mis brujas y yo hemos sido desterradas del metamundo y exiliadas al inframundo.

Destructor: (riendo) por como hablas, no debes ser una bruja tan poderosa.

Bernkastel: al igual que a ti, a ambos nos quitaron nuestro honor de una forma muy despreciable. Porque no agradecerles de la misma manera.

Destructor: entiendo se a lo que te refieres. Bien hagamos que ellos caigan.

Bernkastel: entonces, acepto tus condiciones y tu aceptas las mías. Es un trato.

Destructor: si los atacamos por separados, será más fácil.

Bernkastel: sabes, me gusta ese plan. Pero se me hace muy fácil.

Destructor: entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Bernkastel: lo que propones no está mal, pero… si en vez de separarlos, unirlos. Sabes si se unen ellos. Podremos matarlos más fácilmente, ya que se que ambos grupos, no se llevaran tan bien. Jajajaja (rie), se perfectamente como son Jessica y battler, ellos no aceptaran hacer equipo, con esas tortugas. Son demasiados orgullosos, hay tendremos un punto fácil.

Destructor: se a lo que quieres llegar, al tener rivalidad entre ellos y fracturas el equipo que ellos forjen será débil, en cada batalla no se pondrán de acuerdo, debilitando y así acabaremos con ellos, cuando bajen la guardia. Jajajaja

Bernkastel: también mis brujas, están a disposición mía y tuya. Ellas también quieren acabara con ellos.

Destructor: (sonríe) mas brujas, aparte de ti, jajaja esto será excelente. Los ninja del pie y mis estudiantes al igual, puedes utilizarlos. Pero te diré algo, si tratas de hacer un movimiento en falso, créeme que te matare sin pensarlo.

Bernkastel: (lo mira) lo mismo prometo… destructor.

-fin del flash back-

Lambdadelta: (sorprendida) entonces, así fue como estuvo el trato. (Hace puchero) Beru, ¿por qué no? me dijiste eso antes

Bernkastel: (la mira enfadada) no tengo, por que decirte lo que hago. Tu solo obedéceme y listo.

Destructor: como quiera, tu solo eres una pieza para Bernkastel y para mí. Tu solo eres una de sus sirvientas.

Lambdadelta: ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Tu solo eres un…

Lambdadelta, recibe un golpe en el estomago por parte de destructor. Es obvio que Lambdadelta no es tan fuerte que digamos en cierta forma, se ha vuelto una bruja débil, y destructor es más fuerte. Su nivel solo se compara con el de Bernkastel. Un humano tener una fuerza física equivalente a magia pura de una lady como Bernkastel. En este punto de la situación, se notaba que Bernkastel no le importaba mucho lo que ocurriera con Lambdadelta.

Lambdadelta: (quejándose de dolor) tu, maldita sea. Auch, eso me ha dolido.

Bernkastel: te lo merecías Lambdadelta, por andar interrumpiendo.

Destructor, sintió la presencia de alguien, que para él era sumamente familiar.

Destructor: acércate Karai.

Karai: (hace una reverencia) padre, Baxter Stockman ha terminado, el proyecto. Esta listo para cuando tú lo dispongas.

Bernkastel: (mira a karai) tks, la tecnología, es el medio por el cual los humanos pueden llegar a hacer cosas que para sí mismos, es imposible.

Destructor: (molesto) no me importa tu opinión en esto. Lo que se ha creado en este momento es algo que tu llamarías un as bajo la manga.

Después de esta conversación, las dos brujas desaparecieron, destructor y compañía al igual se retiraron del lugar en donde se encontraba, pero no salieron del inframundo, ellos aun guardaban mas misterios que aun no son revelados, ellos saben perfectamente pro donde atacar. Eso sucede cuando estudias bien a tus enemigos en cada combate.


	8. Capitulo 8 (Teníamos la Razón)

Al día siguiente, en la isla rokkenjima, los primos estaban desayunando, preparándose para las tareas que tenían que hacer como líderes de la familia. Ange seguía durmiendo, ya que se desvelo estudiando, Jessica y George estaban sentados desayunando en silencio, mientras battler, esperaba sorprender a alguien con una broma. En eso alguien entra al comedor.

María: (saludando) buenos días, querida familia.

Jessica: buenos días, María siéntate, para desayunar.

George: hola María-chan. ¿Cómo dormiste?

María: (se pone seria) bien. Aunque debo decirles algo importante, pero esperare hasta que Ange despierte. Necesito informarles algo de suma importancia.

Jessica: por la expresión de tu cara, debe ser algo muy serio.

Battler: me pregunto que será…

María: en este momento me pregunto mas, ¿Qué es eso? (señala un balde con lodo, a lado de una patineta) ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso Battler-kun?

Battler: jajajaja, nada María. (Pensamiento: jajaja, si supiera que es una pequeña broma para Jessica)

En ese momento entra la Ushiromiya mas joven corriendo por ende no se dio cuenta de la patineta ni del balde con lodo. Tropezó y se ensucio por completo.

Ange: (toda sucia en el suelo) ¿Quién me ha hecho esto? (a punto de llorar) ¿Por qué son tan crueles conmigo?

María se acerca a su prima, para ayudarla.

Battler: perdóname hermanita, eso era para Jessica. Pero tú caíste antes que ella.

Jessica: ¿pero qué has dicho? Tu maldito, ven acá. De mi no podrás escapar.

George: (ríe) típico desayuno familiar.

Después de que María ayudara a Ange a limpiarse y de que Jessica golpeara a battler. María les conto lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Con todo lujo de detalles, sin omitir nada. Para Jessica y battler, les parecía algo demasiado ridículo. Ellos respetaban a su prima, pero eso les parecía más algo sacado de un cuento ficticio, que de la vida real. En cambio George y Ange, escucharon con atención el relato, sabiendo que María no tendría que por que contarles algo irreal, sabían que desde hace 6 años, todo podría pasar.

Jessica: (mirando a María) entonces son ¿tortugas mutantes? ¿Ninjas? Y ¿Bernkastel ayudando a un humano? ¿Destructor?

María: uuuu, si, así es.

Battler: también un clan del pie. Interesante. (Aguantándose las ganas de reír)

María: (suspira) se que no me cree, pero… Escuchen, se los estoy diciendo, no como la pequeña María, si no como la líder de las brujas y parte de líder de esta familia.

George: (mira a María cálidamente) yo si te creo María, conociendo a lady Bernkastel. Ella haría lo que sea para eliminarnos. Sin importar las alianzas que haga.

Ange: yo igual, creo en tus palabras.

María: (sonríe) gracias primos.

Battler: (cruzando sus brazos) pues yo no te creo mucho que digamos.

Jessica: María… creo que eso es algo muy no sé, como decirlo.

María: (suspira) bien, si no me creen. (sonríe) uuuu, tendré que demostrárselos

Battler: (la mira) ¿así? Y dinos ¡como lo harás?

Jessica: (ríe) creo que lo hará invocándolos. (Suspira) María… creo que lo que viste, de esas tortugas, solo fueron muebles o ilusiones de Bernkastel o Lambdadelta.

María: (se molesta) uuuuu, claro que no son muebles. Uuu, se los mostrare, iremos a new york, cuando sea de noche allá; uuuu, y se los probaré.

Battler: (retándola) ya lo veremos.

Ambos primos se miraban retándose para ver quien tenía la razón, Jessica tampoco creía en lo de las tortugas. Por otra parte George y Ange si creían en María ya que desde hace años ya esperaban cosas raras.

-mientras en las alcantarillas de new york-

Las 4 tortugas vivían en las alcantarillas de esa ciudad, junto a su sensei y padre y usualmente eran visitados por su amiga humana, la cual tenía una historia, pero eso será más adelante. En ese día, Leo y Rapha entrenaban, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio y Mickey se divertida con su skater, en eso…

Abril: (entrando un poco alarmada) ¡CHICOS! Ya ¿vieron las noticias?

Leo: (acercándose a ella) ¿qué paso abril?

Abril: estaba viendo las noticias y dijeron, que el edificio donde era la guarida de destructor, fue explotado anoche.

Mickey: (algo sorprendido) ¿enserio?

Abril: (sonriendo) si en serio, vamos chicos, parece como si no les sorprendiera en lo absoluto.

Los 4, se miran entre sí. Ellos sabían que es lo que paso, pero eso la noticia no les sorprendió. En eso se acerco a ellos, su sensei Splinter, a lo cual abril, le dijo lo ocurrido. El estaba extrañado, se sentía aliviado de que ese problema "acabara", pero ellos notaron que los 4 ninjas estaban nada sorprendidos.

Splinter: (con voz serena) ¿Qué les atormente hijos míos?

Leo: nada sensei.

Splinter: es como si la noticia no les sorprendiera. Es más, como se lo esperarán. ¿Ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con lo ocurrido?

Los 4 se quedaron callados ante la pregunta, ya que de hecho si tuvieron que ver indirectamente. Sabían que debían contarles a ellos, lo ocurrido y el encuentro con las brujas.

Rapha: (pasa su mano por su cabeza) bueno… lo que paso sensei, es que en cierta forma tuvimos que ver en eso.

Leo: estuvimos ahí sensei. Y tuvimos unos encuentros con algunas nuevas personas.

Splinter: explícate Leonardo.

Leonardo, continuo y siguió explicando lo que paso ayer en la noche. Pero con exactitud no sabía si Destructor, Bernkastel y los demás estaban muertos si habían escapado por la magia, también les conto, sobre su visita al metamundo y bueno, lo que contestaron Splinter y abril fue…

Splinter: (los mira) hijos míos, creo que necesitan descansar. Hoy no habrá entrenamiento.

Splinter, se retira y deja a los 4 chicos, algo sacados de onda, sabiendo que no les creyó y que se fue pensando, que estaban algo cansados y por eso estaban imaginando cosas.

Abril: (con cara de duda) ¿brujas? ¿Muebles? Que son realmente sirvientes de las brujas y un ¿metamundo?

Donnie: (con cara de vergüenza) si abril, esa es la verdad. Sé que es extraña y rara, pero es cierto.

Abril: mmm, chicos… creo que Splinter tiene razón, deberían descansar. Tal vez han estado mucho tiempo sobre esforzándose mucho y su mente les juega bromas.

Donnie: abril… te estamos diciendo la verdad. No fue un sueño, ni algo que nuestras mente nos jugara una broma así.

Mickey: además, ya ha habido cosas raras, ¿Por qué no creernos en esta?

Abril: tal vez por que suena demasiado bizarro. Una cosa son destructor, y el craang y otra muy distinta, son las brujas seres de fantasía de cuentos de hadas.

Rapha: (molesto) entonces te lo probáremos que es verdad.

Abril: (tono de burla) ¿así? Y dime ¿Cómo lo harás?

Mickey: si Rapha, ¿cómo lo harás? No sabemos donde esta María, ni ninguna bruja mas. (Pensamiento: seria genial volverla a ver).

Rapha: pues en algún momento tendrá que aparecer y le demostraremos a abril que no estamos locos.

Abril: no digo que estén locos, simplemente cansados e imaginen algo así. Bueno no sabría explicarlo. (Suspira) creo que arruine las cosas, por hoy. Mejor me voy… adiós chicos.

Donnie: espera abril, no arruinaste nada. Y además (se sonroja) ya es algo tarde y creo que sería mejor si te acompañara, para que no te pasa nada.

Abril: (se sonroja) eso… sería bueno. Gracias Donnie.

Leo: mmm, igual tenemos que salir por la ronda nocturna.

Donnie, solo le lanza a leo una mirada asesina, por arruinar su oportunidad con abril de una salida, aunque sea para acompañarla, para estar solo con ella. Pero leo no lo hizo con mala intención, si no de hecho para la ronda nocturna y ver si podrían encontrarse con aquella bruja buena, con la cual tenían una alianza.

Así los 5 salieron de las alcantarillas, primera parada seria la casa de abril, para dejarla ahí y luego continuar con la vigilancia nocturna.

-En alguna parte de new york-

Jessica: (suspira) que hermosa ciudad, es bueno salir de esa isla de vez en cuando. (Voltea para una pared) miren este grafiti, es tan magnífico y hermoso, a esta ciudad le dicen la gran manzana, creo que ya sé por qué.

Battler: (riéndose) parece, como si nunca antes hubieras salido de la isla rokkenjima. Jajaja

Jessica: (le da un golpe) cállate, sabes que siempre he querido salir de esa horrible isla y aprovecho cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo. Yo nunca quisiera regresar allá.

George: (se acerca a Jessica) pero como líderes de la familia, tenemos que hacerlo.

Jessica: (cabizbaja) eso, lose perfectamente. (Sonríe) pero aprovechare cada momento aquí.

María: uuuu, no olviden para que venimos aquí. Para que comprueben Jessica y battler, que les digo la verdad.

Battler: (cruza los brazos) a sí, claro la verdad de unas tortugas, mutantes y gigantes. Si claro.

María: ¡si es verdad! Y no son sirvientes de Bernkastel.

Jessica: (se acerca a María) oye, hemos estado buscando por un rato y no hemos encontrado nada de eso, creo que sería mejor que te resignes y lo olvides, total si hiciste esa esfera de almas, deben estar ya muertos.

María: (cambia su semblante a uno más serio) yo sé… que están vivos… (Enojada) y si no quieres seguir buscando, entonces lo hare por mi cuenta y cuando los encuentre, se los llevare donde ustedes estén.

María, sale corriendo sin rumbo alguno, solo para buscar a esos 4 los cuales necesitaba para que le creyeran, era muy necesario para ella.

Ange: (corriendo tras ella) María one-san espera. No puedes.

George: (grita) ¡esperen, no pueden ir solas no conocen la cuidad! Se pueden perder

Los 3 mayores salen tras ellas, para que no les pase nada. María corría demasiado rápido, como para ser alcanzada por sus 4 primos. Ella, corrió por las calles, dando vuelta en algunos esquinas volteando para varias partes, para ver si por alguna posibilidad de encontrarse con ellos. María pazo corriendo muy rápido y casi chocando con una chica, igual Ange que iba tras de ella, la esquivo sin problemas, pero Jessica…

Jessica: (corriendo) niñas… espe…

Jessica, choco brutalmente contra esa chica, cayendo ambas al suelo.

Abril: (tirada en el suelo) auch, eso dolió…

Jessica: (levantándose) lo siento, no fue mi intención, no te vi (la ayuda a levantarse) perdóname.

Battler y George, pasan corriendo por donde Jessica y abril estaban y eso hizo que Jessica, igual saliera corriendo, para ir a seguir a las dos menores. En eso cuando la zona estaba despejada de mas humanos, las tortugas bajaron de la azotea por donde iban.

Donnie: (acercándose a abril) ¿estás bien?

Abril: (se soba la espalda) si, estoy bien. Fue un accidente. Me pregunto ¿qué es lo que pasara con ellos? Digo, corrían muy acelerados.

Rapha: (sin darle mucha importancia) ni idea, ha de ser algún problema. O broma no lose.

Mickey: (riéndose) veo que fue un gran tropezón que tuvo esa chica. Jajaja

Abril: (ríe) cierto, bueno aunque no debería reírme, aun duele, jajaja auch.

Leo: (pensamiento: ellos 3 tenían, la misma marca en sus ropas, que María en la suyas. La de un ala dorada ¿acaso… será?

Rapha: (saca de sus pensamientos a leo) oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas como fuera de aquí.

Leo: ellos… tenían la misma marca que María.

Donnie: (confundido) ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que marca?

Leo: no hay tiempo, si queremos demostrar que es verdad, tenemos que ir tras ellos.

Leo, sale corriendo tras los 3 Ushiromiya, yendo este por las azoteas, para no ser visto, al igual sus otros hermanos lo siguen, abril solo atina a tratar de seguirlos, ella yendo por las calles.

María: (pensamiento: tengo que tratar de encontrarlos, pero ¿cómo lo hare? Mmm, vamos María piensa. Si alguien no quiere ser visto o encontrado ¿Dónde los podría encontrar? Ahí, será mejor que me detenga, me estoy cansando)

María, se detiene en unas calles, muy alejadas de donde había empezado a correr. Después hay llego Ange.

Ange: (agitada y agarrándose de una pared) ma-maria… (Jadea) por fin te detuviste, dios… nos has hecho correr… por casi dos kilómetros.

María: (ríe) jajaja, lo siento, pero no debieron seguirme. No se deben preocupar tanto por mí. Se cuidarme sola… (Grita, levantando la mano) hola… aquí estamos.

George: (corriendo hacia ellas) María… (Jadeando) nunca nos hagas eso. No vuelvas a correr así y menos en un lugar donde no conocemos nada. Te pudo pasar algo.

María: (le sonríe) ya George-kun, no seas tan sobreprotector, se cuidarme sola.

George: aun así… no quiero que te pase nada, aunque seas una bruja y líder, sigues siendo nuestra la pequeña María y te cuidaremos igual.

María: uuu, está bien, (sonríe)

En eso lleguen los 2 Ushiromiya restantes. Los cuales al llegar cayeron rendidos en el piso, por la larga carrera que les hizo correr la pequeña María. George y María ríen ante lo que les pasaba a los otros dos, pero Ange…

Ange: (voltea a ver a todos lados) chicos… siento una presencia. Creo que nos han seguido.

Jessica, battler y George, se pone enfrente de sus primas, para protegerlas.

Jessica: (seria grita) ¡SEA QUIEN SEAS, MUESTRATE!

Battler: (ríe y grita) VEAMOS, SI ERES TAN VALIENTE PRESENTATE ANTE NOSOTROS.

Abril, la cual los había seguido hasta allá, se quedo oculta entre una pared de la esquina, que la ocultaba, mientras las 4 tortugas, observaban lo que pasaba de las azotea y sabían que tenían que sacar de ahí a abril, ellos aun no había visto a María, aunque la oscuridad que había en esa calle no podía hacer tan visible su ser y menos siendo protegida por sus otros primos.

George, utilizando su poder de brujo de los spolierd, pudo obtener la información de donde se localizaba la intrusa.

George: (señalando la esquina) ahí, se encuentra la persona que nos ha seguido.

Jessica: (activando su poder de bruja) entonces… ¿que esperamos? Acabemos con esa persona.

María: (se acerca a Jessica) uuuuu, Jessica one-san, no podemos atacar así como así. Recuerda que nosotros protegemos a muchos.

Jessica: pero que tal si es una bruja oscura a una de sus sirvientes.

María: en ese caso, solo lo matamos y listo. (Sonríe).

Jessica, se acerca a la esquina lista para atacar. Cuando da vuelta y ver a la misma chica con la que había chocado cuadras antes de esto. Pero esto no la detuvo para estar lista para atacar, sin decir nada, la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta donde estaban sus primos. Pero abril se soltó rápido de ella, y al igual se puso en posición de combate, para utilizar lo que Splinter le había enseñado. Ambas chicas, estaba listas para atacarse una a la otra, los 3 primos observaban, mientras María…

María: Jessica one-san, espera. No sabemos si ella es un sirviente de lady Bernkastel o de ese destructor.

Jessica: (molesta) por última vez, ese tal destructor no existe ¡María!

Abril, al escuchar eso solo recordó lo que le habían dicho sus amigos

Abril: (susurro) entonces es verdad, lo que ellos dijeron.

Jessica: ¿ellos? (enojada) a ¿quiénes te refieres?

Abril: (algo molesta y asustada) nadie, que te importe a ti.

Jessica: con que a nadie que me importe ¿hee? Pues ya lo veremos.

Jessica, de por si teniendo activado su poder de bruja, saca sus nudillos listos para la acción, ella sabía que al atacar a un humano, no podían matarlo, una regla de brujas buenas, pero si descubría que era sirviente de las brujas oscura la podría matar. Abril, igual estaba lista para defenderse si era necesario de esa chica. Jessica, lanza un golpe hacia abril, por su insolencia de hace rato y de por sí ya estaba llena de ira, por tan solo que esta los siguiera, pero su golpe es detenido por alguien…

Donnie: (deteniendo el golpe) no te atrevas a tocarla.

Las 4 tortugas estaban entre abril y Jessica.

Jessica: (se zafa de Donnie y retrocede) ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!

Battler: (boquiabierto) son… son… no pueden ser

George: (se acomoda los lentes) son tortugas… humanoides… bueno eso creo.

Donnie: abril, ¿estás bien?

Abril: si Donnie, lo estoy. Pero…

Jessica: (enojada) miren chicos, se conocen. Eso quiere decir que deben estar juntos. Los 5 deben ser sirvientes de esas brujas, como lo dije anteriormente.

Battler: (sonriendo) estoy de acuerdo con Jessica, ¿Qué tal si acabamos con esto?

Rapha: (enojado) no lo creo. ¡USTEDES NO ACABARAN CON NADA!

Jessica: (acercándose y furiosa) ESO, YA LO VEREMOS.

Rapha y Jessica, se ven con tanto enfado en sus ojos, preparados para cualquier cosa, para derrotar al otro. Jessica, pensando que eran sirvientes de Bernkastel y Rapha, que eran solo unas personas problemáticas, pero ninguno de los 4 había visto a María, pero esta ya los había divisado y antes de que Jessica y Rapha, se atacaran…

María: (se coloca en medio de ambos) ¡YA BASTA! (Pone sus manos en sus caderas)

Leo: (sonríe) María…

Battler: María-chan, no te metas en esto.

María: (enojada) te atreves a decirme que debo hacer. ¿Tú que te has creído? Battler-kun

Donnie: ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué atacaron a abril?

Jessica: (furiosa) porque ella, nos siguió hasta aquí al igual que ustedes.

María: Jessica one-san, cálmate. Estas..., completamente paranoica. Además ahora tienes que aceptar algo. (Cruza sus brazos)

Jessica: ¿Qué cosa debo aceptar?

María: (ríe) que yo tenía razón, y battler y tú no me creían. Kihihihihi. Y por ende, ellos no son de los malos. Obvio son de los buenos. Y que solo George oni-san y Ange-chan, son los únicos que me creyeron.

Jessica y battler, se quedan callados y ya no están molestos, si no avergonzados por no creer en María.

María: (suspira y se acerca a sus amigos) lo siento chicos. Les pido disculpas por la conducta de mis primos. Son buenos chicos, pero cuando saben que se han equivocado suelen ser algo violentos.

George: (se acerca) ya veo con que ellos son… o bien, mucho gusto soy George Ushiromiya.

Ange: (extiende su mano) y yo soy Ange Ushiromiya.

Rapha: (toma la mano de Ange en signo de saludo) hola, yo soy Raphael Hamato.

Leo: y yo me llamo Leonardo Hamato.

Mickey: (sonriendo) soy miguel Ángel Hamato, pero díganme Mickey.

Donnie: yo soy Donatello (señalando a abril) y ella es abril.

Abril: (algo asombrada y asustada) hola… ¿ustedes son… brujos?

María: (ríe) uuuu, si somos brujos. Bueno una familia completa de brujos. Es más si quieres te hago una demostración. Pide algún objeto que quieres que te aparezca en este momento y lo hare.

Mickey: pide pizza abril. Eso sería bueno. (Babeando)

María: (ríe) con ¿que gustan de la pizza? Pues está bien… una pizza gigante.

María, utiliza su magia y hace aparecer una pizza gigante que cae a un lado de ellos y abril, solo quedo atónita por lo que estaba pasando, Mickey estaba completamente feliz, al ver esa enorme pizza y no dudo en ir a comer un buen trozo. Los demás ríen de Mickey.

Abril: ustedes tenían razón, siento no haberles creído.

Donnie: (sonríe) está bien abril.

Jessica: (acercándose a los demás) María-chan, perdóname por dudar de ti y discúlpame abril, por tratar de golpearte. (Sonríe) bien soy Jessica Ushiromiya.

Battler: yo soy battler Ushiromiya, el guapo de la familia.

Abril: (ríe) está bien Jessica, tampoco yo trate de hacer algo, para que no pasara nada.

Leo: a todo esto. ¿Qué hacían por aquí?

María: probándoles a Jessica one-san y a battler-kun, que ustedes realmente existían y que no eran muebles de Bernkastel. Y ¿ustedes por que nos siguieron? Ya que no sabían que yo estaba aquí.

Rapha: bueno, aquí leo, fue el que nos dijo que lo siguiéramos, cuando tropezó Jessica con abril.

George: y eso ¿Por qué?

Donnie: leo dijo que tenían la misma marca que María.

Ange: ¿marca?

María: creo que se refieren al águila dorada de un ala.

Leo: si de hecho, jajaja. Eso fue lo que me fije.

Rapha: (burlándose) pues te figaste muy bien, en la ropa que llevaba María.

Leo: (se sonroja y enoja) ¡CALLATE RAPHA! Las cosas no son así.

Todos ríen, por lo sonrojado de leo, menos María que no entienda lo que pasaba. (Aparte de ser la bruja de los inicios también es la bruja de la inocencia, eso lo explicare más adelante).

-en un lugar cerca de donde estaba ellos-

¿?: ¿Los están vigilando?

¿?: Claro que si, ¿cuáles serán sus ordenes?

¿?: Simplemente, mátenlos.


	9. Capitulo 9 (Batalla Triple)

¿?: Entendido, señor destructor.

Destructor: hazlo ya Eva.

Eva: (hace una reverencia) si.

Desaparece en una nube de mariposas doradas.

-en una de las azoteas-

Erika: (observando a los 10) bien… creo que de aquí podremos atacar muy bien.

Perrera: es un lugar perfecto. De aquí no nos podrán ver ni percibir.

Erika: (sonríe) good, me agrada como piensas. Yo mutilare a esa estúpida María.

Perrera: es un gran odio que le tienes.

Erika: (cruzando los brazos) y tu, ¡que me puedes decir? (sonríe) digo, al igual que yo tienes a quien odiar.

Perrera: ¡ESAS TORTUGAS FUERON LAS QUE ME HICIERON ESTO!, además Destructor los quiere ver muertos a ellos y a Hamato Yoshi, y por eso lo hare.

Erika: tsk, veo que el principal motivo del odio es porque ellos molestaron a nuestros maestros.

Perrera: en cierta forma somos iguales.

Erika: explícate. ¿Cómo podemos ser iguales?

Perrera: (mirándola) supe muy bien, que hiciste creer a los Ushiromiya que eras su amiga al igual que yo lo hice con ese monstruo Mickey.

Erika: (sorprendida) ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

Perrera: (ríe) ya ves, yo te conozco más de lo que piensas.

Erika se molesta mucho al ver que ese sujeto, sabia de ella tanto, ya que antes no se conocían. Y quien fue el gracioso que se lo dijo. Perrera por su parte se divertía con las expresiones de esa niña, en eso aparece Eva/Beatrice con Xever.

Eva/Beatrice: acabo de hablar con destructor y el plan sigue en marcha.

Perrera: (se acerca a ella) entonces, ustedes vallan primero.

Xever: mejor vallan ustedes primero.

Erika: ¿acaso vas a desobedecer, las órdenes de tu propio maestro?

Xever: (ríe) cállate. TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRNOS ESO. Tu no siempre has obedecido a tu maestra.

Erika: (molesta) urusai, urusai. Tú… como… no deberías…

Eva/Beatrice: (irritada) ya cállense, mejor ya hagámoslo, antes de que se enfaden con nosotros. Nuestros maestros nos han dado esta misión y hay que hacerlo a como dé lugar. Ya, vamos Xever, nosotros iremos primero. Así estaremos cumpliendo la misión.

Xever: no tengo intención de hacerlo.

Eva/Beatrice: (lo eleva en el aire) ahora tendrás que ir. Jajajajaja

Ambos se van aunque uno contra su voluntad, y si bien el quiere matarlos, no le gusta que le digan cuando hacerlo y por eso se resistía al principio. Estos obvio cumplirían un nuevo plan de destructor, por su parte Bernkastel, estaba preparando un movimiento extra, por cualquier inconveniente, Bernkastel, estaba analizando las posibilidades de triunfo, mientras destructor atacaba y le dejaba todos sus muebles a sus órdenes, ella no quería perder tiempo con pequeños ataques, que según ella eran sin sentido, ella quería obtener un as, que le daría les daría el triunfó sin más ni menos.

-volviendo a los 10-

Después de las disculpas y presentaciones, estos empezaron a conversar muy amigablemente, sin duda se entendieron.

María: (sorprendida) ya veo, esa fue la reacción de su maestro y de ella.

Leo: (ríe) si, ya nos estaban juzgando locos.

María: (ríe) jajajaja. Soka, bueno pues ahora, ya no será así.

Mikey: aun así, que nuestra amiga no nos creyera, fue doloroso. (Con una expresión fingida de dolor)

Abril: (culpable) ¿Cuántas veces me tengo que disculpar?

Jessica: (le da una palmadita en la espalda a abril) bueno ya déjenla tranquila. Todos cometemos errores.

Battler: (se burla) eso lo sabes perfectamente jessi-chan. Eres la reina de los errores.

Jessica: (furiosa, le da un golpe a battler) ¡MUERETE!

George: (ríe) en ocasiones me pregunto si tantos golpes le mataran las neuronas.

María: (cruza sus brazos) buena pregunta, George-kun.

Ange: (molesta) no se burlen de mi oni-san. (Se acerca a battler) oni-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

Donnie: (preguntándole a María) ¿siempre se llevan así?

María: (sonríe) si supieras… bueno en cierta forma, si. Pero creo que al igual que ustedes ¿no?

Donnie: (ríe) te refieres a Raph y Mikey, ¿cierto?

María: jajaja, se nota que eres muy hábil. Creo que tu y George-kun se llevarían de maravilla. Al igual que tu, el es todo un genio.

Donnie: (ríe) entonces ahí similitud. Pues creo que tu prima Jessica y Rapha son tan parecidos.

María: ¿Por qué ambos son muy violentos?

Donnie: si y battler sería como Mikey, ya que se hace el gracioso.

María: (ríe algo fuerte) jajajaja, eso sí estuvo bueno. Mmm, entonces yo…

Donnie: similitud con leo.

Abril: (algo celosa) ¿qué es tan gracioso?

María: (sonríe) estábamos haciendo una comparación de nosotros con ellos. Jajajaja fue tan gracioso.

Leo: (confundido) ¿comparación?

María: (se acerca a el) si y resulto que tu y yo somos similares, Genial.

Leo: (mira a María que esta tan cerca de el) ¿enserio? Jajaja, valla es…

Mikey: y yo ¿con quién tengo similitud?

María: (sonríe) con battler-kun, jajaja, (le acaricia la cabeza) a ambos los maltratan.

Jessica y Rapha: (enojados) ¡NO ES CIERTO!

María, se asusta al oírlos a ambos gritar así y se esconde detrás de Mikey. Cosa que a Mikey le pareció algo muy lindo y bueno, no creo que quiera que eso termine.

Ange: (mirando hacia arriba) hay más personas que nos observan.

Raph: (mirando a Ange) en ¿donde están?

Ange: su presencia se siente más cerca cada segundo.

María: George-kun

George: (activa su poder) hai, están arriba en las azoteas, son varias personas y con ellos viene… ¡EVA/BEATRICE!

Abril: (confundida) ¿Eva/Beatrice?

Raph: (saca sus sai) es una de las brujas, de las cuales ye te platicamos, a si pero no, nos hiciste caso.

Abril: (molesta) ya Raph, no tienes que ser así conmigo.

Leo: (sacando sus katanas) ya chicos cállense.

Mikey y Donnie sacan sus armas, al igual los brujos activan su poder mágico, lo cual hace que cambian a su forma mágica, a excepción de María, que se queda en su forma humana, pero puede activar su magia, bueno solo parte de ella. (Ya sabrán por qué, jajaja solo los… dejo así, esperando más aclaraciones). Abril, aunque ella se creía fuerte y eso, no era un rival para lo que se aproximaba y de eso se dio cuenta María. La cual saco de sus pertenencias un espejo sagrado, el cual puede crear una barrera mágica, para proteger a quien este o estén dentro, de cualquier amenaza.

María: (lanzo el espejo en dirección a abril) ¡oye! Atrápalo.

Abril: (atrapo el espejo y lo mira) ¿Qué hago con esto?

María: solo ponlo enfrente de ti y hagas lo que hagas no te muevas de esa postura, ni sueltes el espejo.

Raph: (desafiante) ¡YA SEAN QUIEN SEAN MUESTRENSE!

Del los techos, saltan ninjas del pie y caen al suelo rodeando a los ahí presentes, también aparecieron hombres cabeza de cabra.

Raph: (mirando a su alrededor, sonriente) asi que, volvieron estos.

Jessica: (sonriendo) jajaja, no serán rivales para nosotros.

Ange: (mirando hacia arriba) ¡VEN ACA EVA/BEATRICE! O ¡ES ACASO… ¿QUE TIENES MIEDO?!

Eva/Beatrice y Xever, aparecen en la típica nube de mariposas doradas.

Battler: (ríe y señala a Xever) un pez con piernas robóticas, jajajajaja, que gracioso. Jajajajaja.

Xever, ataca a battler desprevenido y le propino un buen golpe.

George: (mira a battler) no deberías subestimar a tus enemigos, eso solo te traerá problemas.

Eva/Beatrice: (ríe maliciosamente) veo que no has cambado en nada George, jajaja genial, como siempre el chico listo, (pone una sonrisa macabra) y Ange, sigue siendo la niña mal educada de siempre.

Ange: (enojada) ¡CALLATE EVA!

Eva/Beatrice: que mocosa, esas palabras te han dolido, claro la verdad duele. Jajajajaja, recuerda que es por eso, que hace 6 años te dejaron sola y viviste llena de pena y amargura, o acaso ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

Ange, se fue directo a atacar a Eva/Beatrice, esas palabras le dolieron y le hicieron recordar, unos sucesos muy dolorosos para ella. Pero hizo exactamente lo que Eva/Beatrice deseaba, tenía la trampa lista y Ange callo completamente. Utilizando su red web, atrapa a Ange y la hace caer al piso y levantarla uno y otra vez jugando con ella. Hasta que interfiera Raph, rompiendo la red web son sus sai (recuerden que esas armas poseen magia de María) y carga a Ange, para que no caiga en seco al piso.

Eva/Beatrice: (asombrada) aaaaaa, ya no podre divertirme con mi juguete Ange.

María, ve a Ange, que solo tenía unas heridas leves y a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto las pequeñas heridas, María le agradece a Raph, por haber auxiliado a Ange. Con eso, los ninja del pie y los cabezas de cabra atacaron al igual que Xever y Eva/Beatrice para poder aprovechar la oportunidad dada.

George: (se acomoda sus lentes) yo me ocupare de estas cabras y ninjas, junto con mis amigos Donnie y Mikey.

Leo, ataca a Xever y junto a leo se unen Jessica y battler.

Y eso deja a María, Ange y Raph, contra Eva/Beatrice. Todo estando así equilibrado será mas fácil.

Y así, empieza esa pelea. Para Mikey y compañía no fui ningún problema en estar peleando con las cabras y ninja, no fueron dificultad alguna. Xever daba muy buena pelea para sus oponentes.

Battler: (peleando) jajaja, este cara de pez apesta.

Jessica: (peleando) cierto battler, también es algo pegajoso.

Xever: (peleando) no me subestimen. Jajajaja, ustedes no me conocen de lo que soy capaz.

Battler: (confundido) y ¿de qué eres capaz?

Leo: no permitan que los muerda. Así los puede envenenar…

Leo, recibe un golpe por parte de Xever por revelar su arma secreta contra los otros dos.

Jessica: (con su poder de bruja activado y sus puños preparados) con que esas tenemos, ja pues conmigo te detendrás en seco, asquerosa criatura robótica.

Leo: (sonríe) que chica tan impulsiva.

Battler: (ríe) así es mi prima

Leo: (gritándole a Jessica) oye, déjanos algo a nosotros.

Abril, estaba tan sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, pero hacia caso a lo que María le había dicho, no entendía nada, ahora su vida se volvía mas extraña. Por otro lado, la pelea de Eva/Beatrice contra sus oponentes, no iba tan bien para ellos. Ya que Ange, se estaba portando muy impulsiva contra Eva/Beatrice, por ende esta había logrado lo que quería hacer enfadar a Ange, haría que no escuchara razones. María atacaba, pero Ange se interponía, para ser solo ella quien atacara, a lo cual hizo que Raph se empezaba a fastidiar de Ange por su actitud. (Cosa que digamos, que en eso son muy parecidos).

Eva/Beatrice: (algo cansada y herida, pero aun seguí muy activa) ¿Qué pasa maría? ¿Acaso tu equipo se está cansando?

María: (herida) ni siquiera hemos empezado a pelear enserio.

Eva/Beatrice: (ríe) si claro, bueno tal vez hables por ti, ni siquiera te has transformado en bruja. ¿Acaso no puedes?

María: (enojada) eso no te incumbe.

Raph: (molesto) ya dejen de hablar y terminemos esto.

Ange: yo terminare con esto. Ella tendrá que pagar todo, lo que me ha dicho.

María: (molesta con Ange) ¡Ange! Nosotros dos lo haremos. Tú no sigues peleando en equipo.

Raph: te comportas como una niña malcriada, tratando de ser la que terminara con ella.

Ange: (enojada con Raph) EL HECHO DE QUE NO SEAS CAPAZ DE ACABARLA TU MISMO, NO QUIERE DECIR QUE YO NO.

Ambos, empezaron una pelea verbal. La cual dejo a María sola con Eva/Beatrice. Pero esta sentía que era mejor así, ya que así, tendría una mejor oportunidad de acabar con esto. pero no conto con el ataque de Eva/Beatrice que había preparado, al atacar María a Eva/Beatrice, esta había puesto una de sus red web, que había dejado en el suelo a propósito para cuando alguien pisara ahí se activara, encerró a María en ella, levanto la red web y la arrojo contra el piso, al igual que hizo con Ange al principio, pero la diferencia era que al final, al dejarla caer por ultimo al suelo, hizo que callera encima de María una roca que ella misma había conjurado y aplastándola. Tanto Ange, como Raph, se enfurecieron por lo que hizo Eva/Beatrice y se fueron contra ella, los dos en equipo. Propinándole una buena paliza. (jajaja la ira, en ocasiones es muy positiva). Mientras el equipo de Donnie, habían acabado con los hombres cabeza de cabra y los ninja del pie, aunque esto les dejo exhaustos, ya que eran demasiados, pero bueno al ser de baja fuerza destructiva, no era tan difícil. George, fue a donde estaba María y con su magia levanto la roca. María, estaba de por sí con heridas y sangrando de estas ahora mas, pero eso no le importo. Levantándose como si nada y yendo directo contra Eva/Beatrice uniéndose a su pequeño equipo para esa pelea, entre los tres pudieron dejar fuera de combate a Eva/Beatrice, la cual desapareció en una nube de mariposas doradas. Battler y los demás, derrotaban a Xever. Pero este al darse cuenta de que Eva/Beatrice había desaparecido, era la señal de que el siguiera con el plan. El se fue directo contra María, la cual distraída, el, la mordió en el hombro inyectando su veneno antes dicho. Leo, le encajo su katana a Xever, haciéndolo que dejara de morder a María, lo cual hizo a Xever sangrar y desaparecer. Todo había desapareció, dejando solo a los 9 agotados y a una chica completamente impactada.

Abril: (yendo donde están ellos con el espejo en mano) si antes la vida era rara ahora lo es mas.

Donnie: (se acerca a abril) ¿estás bien?

Abril: (le sonríe) si, gracias a este espejo nada pudo hacerme daño. Pero creo ella no está muy bien.

María: (sonríe) que va, si estoy bien… solo que me… Jessica, ¿siempre has tenido un pulpo en la cabeza?

Jessica: (confundida) un… ¿pulpo?

Donnie: (suspira) la mordió Xever ¿no?

Leo: si, tenemos que darle el antídoto.

George: (serio) ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a María con su mordedura?

Donnie: Xever al morderla le inyecto un veneno, que le hace alucinar cosas, sentirse mareada y con nauseas. Pero está bien tenemos el antídoto.

Raph: (se acerca) en otras palabras María esta como, si estuviera ebria.

María: (acercándose algo torpemente) yo no estoy borracha, pero tú te ves muy borroso.

Ange: (se acerca a María) Maria-onesan, le estás hablando a un poste. Ya deja y te curo con mi magia.

Ange, al ser también una bruja curativa podía curar cualquier cosa, pero al momento de tratar de curar a María, su magia fue rechazada y no pudo hacerlo. A lo cual le sorprendió e impacto.

Mikey: (mirando a Ange) ¿pasa algo? ¿por qué esa cara?

Ange: (seria) no puedo…

Battler: (confundido) ¿a qué te refieres?

Ange: (se dirige a su hermano) no puedo curar a Maria-onesa, no se ahí como una barrera que no deja actuar mi magia y pude notar que la magia de ella esta bloqueada, por ende no puede tampoco curarse ella misma.

Battler: (tranquilo) a está bien… eso quiere decir… (Histérico y abraza a María) QUIERE DECIR QUE MARIA MORIRA. NOOOO, MI PRIMA MARIA NO PUEDE MORIR.

María: (mirando a battler) tu cosa fea, suéltame. Odio las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Leo: no te pongas asi. Tenemos antídoto a ese veneno y creo que si funcionara.

Battler: (cargando a María) muy bien. Y a ¿Dónde debemos ir por ella?

Raph: a las alcantarillas.

María: (le da un puñetazo en la cara a battler) bájame ya… ya les dije que estoy bien.

Battler: (baja a María en los brazos de leo) toma. Yo no puedo con esa mocosa.

Leo: (cargando a María y sonrojado) espera. Oye si es tu prima, ¿por qué me la das a mí?

María: (lo mira) ninjatatoruzu.

George: (se dirige a Donnie) por favor, vallamos por el antídoto. No quiero que a María le pase algo más. Y es mejor irnos de aquí antes de que algo mas pase, ahora no estamos en óptimas condiciones para pelear.

Donnie: tienes razón, bien vamos...

¿?: Me temo que no irán a ningún lado.

¿?: Jajaja. Esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar.


	10. Capitulo 10 (Llegada Fortuna)

Los 10 ahí presentes se voltean, para ver de dónde venían esas voces, cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que eran ni más ni menos Perrera y Erika.

Erika: (ríe) ¿Qué te parece Bradford si hacemos un poco de sopa de tortuga?

Perrera: (ríe) me parece buena idea, si la acompañamos con un poco de carne de brujos.

Ange: (sorprendida) demonios… no…, los pude sentir… ¿Dónde se encontraban?

George: (la mira) ni yo pude recibir la información de su presencia.

Battler: ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si ustedes, siempre previenen, las presencias.

Erika: (ríe manecamente) eso, es muy simple battler. Jajajajaja, la toxina en el cuerpo de María, no deja que la magia actúa de la misma forma de siempre.

Perrera: si, bien solo la magia de María es la que está más afectada, la magia de sus primos no tienen la misma fuerza de siempre.

Erika: Por ende… son unos inútiles en estos momentos.

Raph: (mirándolos) fue una trampa, todo esto.

Donnie: la primera batalla era, solo para debilitarnos y cansarnos, para que después ellos, nos pudieran derrotar más fácilmente.

Jessica: (enojada) crees, ¿que con eso nos podrán derrotar?

Perrera: por supuesto (sonríe).

Jessica: (activando su poder algo débil) pues ven aquí y demuéstramelo.

Leo: (mirando a sus hermanos) bien, tenemos que pelear una vez mas esta noche.

Mikey: bien, leo. Pero primero, (señalando a María) mejor déjala en un lugar seguro.

Abril: leo, déjala aquí conmigo. Gracias al espejo que me dio nos podremos proteger. Solo espero que la magia de este no sea perturbada por la toxina esa.

Leo, deja a María junto a abril, al cual pone el espejo frente de ellas y se crea el escudo, pero a los pocos segundos María se desmaya. Los otros 8 se van contra los dos ahí presentes, pero es obvio el resultado desde el principio, la estar estos 8 débiles, cansados y heridos, mientras los otros dos están totalmente bien. Erika utiliza su guadaña, para pelear contra ellos, lo cual le da grandes resultados, sin poder protegerse, ni curarse bien. Perrera, a su vez utilizando sus técnicas aprendidas de destructor, puede derrotar muy fácilmente, a sus oponentes. Dando el resultado, que los dos deseaban.

Perrera: (riendo) esto fue muy fácil.

Erika: (feliz) el plan resulto perfecto.

Leo: (herido y jadeando) solo, porque nos pusieron una trampa.

Perrera: (riendo) ese era el plan. Ahora se podrá completar la misión.

Ange: (se levanta sin importarle las heridas) veremos si lo logran. Seguiré peleando, no importa que pase.

Raph: (se para junto a Ange) yo nunca me daré por vencido.

Erika: (los mira) valla, que valientes. Jajaja, aquí se acaba todo para todos ustedes.

Perrera: ya, haz lo que debes hacer.

Erika: (molesta) tsk, no, me digas que hacer. Ja, pero igual tengo que hacerlo.

Erika, utiliza sus cadenas para dejarlos inmóviles, pero estas cadenas tienen algo nuevo que dar.

Battler: (ríe) otras estas cadenas, por favor. Sabemos cómo salir.

Erika: (ríe) pues inténtalo battler Ushiromiya.

Battler, utiliza su poder de brujo interminable, pero la utilizarlo las cadenas dieron unas descargas eléctricas, alcanzando a todo ser mágico encadenado a ellas. A lo cual los 4 Ushiromiya quedaron noqueados por la fuerte descarga. Y solo dejando a las tortugas sin daño algún. (En ocasiones ser brujo traer problemas ¿no?)

Erika y perrera ríen malvadamente, por lo que acababa de suceder, por lo apresurado battler mismo dejo fuera de combate a los suyos.

Perrera: (voltea a donde están Abril y María. y se acerca a ellas) igual tenemos que llevarnos a estas.

Donnie: (furioso) NO TE LES ACERQUES.

Perrera: (riendo) y ¿Quién me va a detener? ¿Tu?

Perrera, trata de sujetar a abril, pero no pudo y solo recibió un golpe, por parte del espejo y su magia de protección. A lo cual hizo sentir a abril aliviada.

Perrera: (molesto) ¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?

Erika: (ríe) jajajaja, eso fue muy gracioso. Lo que paso fue que ese espejo mágico, esa cosa tiene magia protectora, no se puede atravesar con nada, protegerá a cualquier ser que este dentro del radio del espejo.

Perrera: ¿entonces? ¿Cómo las llevaremos?

Erika: (ríe), fácil. No podrán estar dentro del radio del espejo por toda la vida. Además, no quiero que María muera por el veneno, la quiero matar por mis propias manos, hasta dejarla como una masa de sangre.

Leo: (mirando que están distraídos) chicos, es nuestra oportunidad. Rompamos estas cadenas con nuestras armas.

Donnie: pero loe, la otra vez no funcionaron.

Leo: (sonríe) la otra vez, no tenían magia, ni atravesaban escudos ni demás.

Donnie: buen punto.

Lo cual, los 4 si pudieron romper las cadenas y no les afectó, la trampa mágica que tenían, al no ser seres mágicos.

Perrera: (voltea) ¿QUE? ¿COMO SE PUDIERON LIBERAR?

Erika: (enojada) kusoooo, ¡sus armas! No contemple eso.

Mikey: así es.

Raph: (señalándola con sus sai) ya ¿no tienes más trucos?

Erika: (ríe) jajajajaja, aun piensas que tienen alguna oportunidad. En este momento, solo ustedes 4 están para pelear contra nosotros. Ustedes están mal heridos, nosotros estamos intactos, no pueden pelear contra la magia por su cuenta.

Perrera: ya, acabemos con ellos, antes de que algo mas pase.

Leo: chicos, tenemos que proteger a los Ushiromiya, no tenemos otra opción.

Mikey: tienes, razón leo. Aunque estemos así, hay que seguir.

Ange: (despertando) cof, cof. Querían empezar la fiesta sin mí. (Se trata de parar)

Raph: (se acerca a ella) oye, quédate así. No podrás hacer nada, estas peor que nosotros.

Ange: (sonríe) no me digas que hacer. Sin María al 100%, yo soy la bruja más fuerte aquí, así que tengo que hacer algo.

Raph: (se para en frente de ella) pues no te dejare que lo hagas. Yo te protegeré.

Ange: (sonrojada) ¿eee? No… tienes que hacer eso.

Erika: (ríe, apuntando con su guadaña) jehehehehehe, que bonito es enamorarse ¿verdad Ange? jejejeje

Perrera: deja de parlotear y acabémoslos.

Erika: (lo mira) aaaaa, tu eres muy aburrido. Bien hagámoslo.

Erika y Perrera e disponían a atacarlos, pero…

Una vos femenina, grita. ¡Elévate, línea de combate de soldados gigantes!

Apareció un puñado de gigantes, enfrente de los 8 ahí heridos. Deteniendo los ataques de estos dos.

Perrera: ¿que son estas cosas?

Donnie: (asombrado) ¿unos gigantes? De ¿Dónde han aparecidos?

Raph: (mira a Ange) ¿tú lo has hecho?

Ange: no, lo he hecho yo.

Otra voz femenina diferente a la primera, dice. Hijos de Ivaldi, ¡confiéranme unas dignas dagas!

Unas dagas aparecieron atacando a los dos malvados ahí. Estos dos por su parte retrocedieron y deteniendo las dagas, se preguntaban qué pasaba.

Dos figuras aparecen delante a los gigantes, mirando frente a frente a Erika y perrera.

¿?: Valla, valla. Tiempo sin vernos. ¿No Erika?

¿?: Por lo visto sigues siendo la misma bruja oscura, de siempre.

Erika: (enojada) ¿QUE HACEN AQUI?

Perrera: (confundido) ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Erika: una de las peores pestes, aparte de los Ushiromiya y esas tortugas.

Ange: (mirándolas de espaldas) ¿Be-Beatoriche?, ¿Virgilia?

Virgilia: (mirando a Beatrice) Beato, encárgate de esto. veré como están ellos.

Beatrice: (riendo) entendido sama.

Virgilia: (va a donde están los 8) veo, que la pelea fue algo dura. Ange-chan quiero ¿qué me digas que sucede?

Ange: (mirando al suelo) en pocas palabras una trampa y caímos en ella.

Virgilia: (mirando a las tortugas) ya veo… y ¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos?

Ange: (la mira) ¿no está decepcionada?

Virgilia: (sonríe gentilmente) claro, que no. Además tú no eres mi alumna, no podría estarlo. Y dejando fuera eso, debo de curar esas heridas.

Perrera: (escucha los planes de Virgilia) ni lo pienses. Que lo lograras.

Perrera, va directo a atacar a las dos nuevas presciencias. Pero estas están en excelentes condiciones de atacar y sin el efecto de la toxina.

Beatrice: (desvaneciendo a los gigantes) no lo permitiré. ¡Levántense torres fortaleza!

Dos torres se levantan, detrás de Beatrice. Dejando a muchos impresionados.

Beatrice: ¡ACABENLOS!

Erika: (enojada) estúpido inu, retrocede.

Perrera, hizo rápido caso a o que Erika le dijo y retrocedió, lo que pudo evitar que los disparos de las torres le dieran, ya que son de bajo alcance.

Virgilia: (sonriendo) no esperaba menos de mi alumna.

Beatrice: (riendo) gracias sama, jihihihihihihihi, para mí es un placer hacer esto.

Virgilia, hace uso de su poder de curación. (nota: solo hay 3 brujas que pueden curar) esto hizo que los 3 Ushiromiya desmayados despertaran, las tortugas estar en sus mejores condiciones. De donde estaba abril, miraba y se quedaba de por sí con lo de los Ushiromiya, estaba aun sin creer todo y ahora con ellas dos, bueno fue más impresión.

Abril: (asombrada) cada vez, veo que siempre he estado equivocada con respecto a la magia. Pero (mira a María) ¿qué es lo que pasara contigo?, si no recibes rápido el antídoto.

Erika: (mirando) ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? Esto no estaba contemplado en el plan

Perrera: tenemos dos opciones atacarlos o irnos de aquí.

Erika: kusooo. Contra todos ellos no tendremos oportunidad. (Abre el portal al inframundo)

Ambos entran, por el portal. Sabiendo bien, que esta batalla ahora la perderían.

Virgilia: (mirando a Ange) ahora si ¿nos podrían presentar?

Ange: (mirando desconcertada) Virgilia, mejor eso será cuando estemos seguros.

Battler: (mirando a Beatrice) ¿beato? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Beatrice: (ríe) como siempre. Battler siendo tan descortés.

Raph: (acercándose) estamos seguros. Ellos acaban de huir.

Virgilia: (desconcertada y voltea a ver a Beatrice) con razón, esta niña ya empezó a pelear con el otro.

Mikey: (se acerca a Virgilia) tu… ustedes… whou, es tan impresionante.

Virgilia: (sonriendo) gracias, pequeño. Soy Virgilia. Y ¿tu?

Mikey: (sonriendo) soy Miguel Ángel. (Serio) tal vez usted, pueda curar a María.

Virgilia: (cambia su expresión a una de preocupación) ¿Qué le pasa a ella?

Jessica, le explica lo sucedido en esa batalla. Lo cual ahora entiende sobre las tortugas un poco. Virgilia, saca de su discusión a ambos chicos, y le dice a Beatrice lo sucedido. Beatrice, solo atina a ir a donde María, para verla y preocuparse a un mas, que al momento de tocarla le da pequeñas descargas eléctricas, como reacción a la toxina, dando un mayor efecto. A lo cual Mikey, se ofrece a cargar a María hasta las alcantarillas para poder darle el antídoto. Virgilia, le pide a Donnie, que piense en el lugar de las alcantarillas que deben llegar, de esa manera será más fácil abrir el portal. A lo cual abre y entran todo para poder salvar a María.

* * *

Hola, bueno... gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic. se que es algo raro, pero... bueno todos tienen algo que les apasiona y lo incluyen en todo. jajajaja bueno los el próximo capitulo. y gracias :)


	11. Capitulo 11 (Salvación)

Al atravesar el portal, llegaron a las alcantarillas, al lugar donde las tortugas habitaban.

Jessica: (asombrada) ¿aquí es donde viven? (mirando por todos lados)

Raph: si.

Jessica: (sonríe) esta genial.

Leo: Mikey, deja amaría recostada en el sofá. Donnie, ve pro el antídoto.

Mikey deja a María recostada y la mira como estaba completamente inconsciente y se veía tan linda. Donnie, fu directo por el antídoto. Jessica y George estaban sentados junto con Raph y Virgilia, hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado y preocupados. Ange y Beatrice estaban junto a María al igual que Mike y leo, observándola y pensando que esto no se a higa salido ya de control y battler estaba con abril esperando que saliera Donnie, con el antídoto.

Splinter: (entrando) ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Los brujos ahí presentes observaron a Splinter, muy sorprendidos, porque se trataba de una rata, con una estatura de una persona.

Leo: (mirando a Splinter) sensei… ellos son los brujos de los que le habíamos dicho.

Los 6, saludaron respetuosamente a Splinter, al darse cuenta que era el sensei de sus nuevos amigos y padre. El igual contesto a su saludo, pregunto a su vez de que había sucedido, al ver sus pequeñas heridas y ropa sucia. A lo cual contestaron y dijeron lo que había sucedido, explicando todo y la razón por la cual María estaba inconsciente. En eso entro Donnie, con el antídoto

Donnie: (inyectando el antídoto en ella) bien, creo que con estos era suficiente para que despierte y se mejore.

No paso mucho, para que María despertara, el antídoto había funcionado muy bien. Ella se sentía mucho mejor.

María: (incorporándose y sobándose la cabeza) detesto a ese Xever. Me duele la cabeza.

Ange: (abrazándola) María one-san. Me alivia que estés mejor.

María: (sonriendo) uuuuu, lamento haberte preocupado Ange-chan.

Beatrice: (empujando a Ange y abrazando a María) aaaa, pequeña María, nunca me hagas esto. Estaba preocupada por ti.

María: (se sorprende) Be-Beatoriche-sama, discúlpeme por haberla hecho angustiarse por…

Ange: (se acerca a Beatrice) oye, ¿por qué me has empujado?

Beatrice: (la mira desafiante) porque quería abrazar a mi querida alumna, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?

Ange: (empujando a Beatrice y acercándose a María) no beato, Para nada. Prima le gana a maestra.

Beatrice: (ríe) si lo que digas Ange. Pero yo he sido más cercana a María siempre. Y tú solo eres una pequeña niña que necesita siempre ayuda, molestando.

Ange: (enojada) ¿Qué has dicho, beato? Tu solo eres, una pieza fuera del tablero de ajedrez.

Beatrice: (sonríe) estas molesta, porque te quite a tu hermanito y también siempre te quito a tu prima.

María: (tratando de calmarlas) ya… por favor, miren que mala impresión estamos dando.

Ambas le gritan a María: ¡TU NO TE METAS! Y la empujan fuera del sillón, tirándola al piso. Para que ellas siguieran peleando.

Leo, ayuda a María a levantarse y esta saluda cortésmente a Splinter. Después de otra ves unas presentaciones mínimas, ya pudieron continuar conversando, más ah fondo de lo sucedido.

Virgilia: (con su mirada serena y gentil de siempre) en pocas palabras ellos solo se unieron para destruirnos. Eso es muy propio de Bernkastel. (Ríe)

Splinter: hijos míos, les debo una disculpa, por haber dudado de ustedes.

Leo: (sonriendo) está bien sensei.

Donnie: si, era algo muy difícil de creer.

Battler: (cruzando los brazos) inclusive par mi creer en la magia y brujas, me parecía algo ridículo. Jajajajaja

Jessica: (riendo) irónico, terminaste siendo algo que ni tú mismo creías. Y negabas la existencia de las brujas. Después ya no lo hiciste porque negarías tu propia existencia.

Mikey: (confundido) ¿negar la existencia de las brujas?

George: (acomodándose los lentes) se puede negar la existencia de la magia y brujas, cuando alguien puede probar que lo que se hace con la ayuda de la magia, se puede hacer con método humanos ósea métodos científicos y lógicos, sin necesidad de la magia.

María: (triste y haciendo pucheros) oni-san… no digas esas clases e cosas, que me hace sentir triste. (TT_TT)

George: (le acaricia la cabeza sonriendo) ya María-chan, gomene.

Raph: por cierto… ¿Cuándo dejaran de pelear ellas? (señalando a Beatrice y Ange)

Virgilia: (suspira) ni idea, esas niñas pueden seguir así días.

Abril: (mirando a María) por que no vas tú a detenerlas, tal vez te hagan caso a ti. Ya que ambas se ven que te quieren.

María: (sorprendida) ¿quieres que me meta a ese campo minado? No sabía que me odiabas tanto.

Abril. (Confundida) ¿Por qué dices eso?

Jessica: (sonriendo) María lo dice, porque la última vez que eso paso… digamos que no le fue muy bien a ella. Jajajaja

Mikey: ¿tan mala fue la pelea?

María: tan mala, que te reirías de la pena ajena que da.

Virgilia: (riendo) pero en cierta forma tiene razón abril. Ya hay que detenerlas.

Splinter: (se levanta y va a dirección de ellas) yo lo hare.

Splinter, pellizca un nervio en el cuello de ambas chicas y les hace dejar de pelear, a lo cual todos les dieron gracia menos a ellas, porque les dolió. Después de haberse puesto de acuerdo, para derrotar a los enemigos de ellos, los brujos decaerían retirase ya que bueno en new york ya era de madrugada a punto de amanecer y en la isla rokkenjima ya estaba oscureciendo así que bueno. Después de que se fueran, las tortugas, Splinter y abril, se quedaron conversando un poco más de la situación. Y que en cierta forma aunque fuera de por si tan extraño, les daba gusto conocer a estos nuevos personajes.

Abril: yo siempre creí que la magia y brujas solo pertenecían a cuentos de hadas… y cosas así. En cierta forma es bueno estar en ocasiones equivocada.

Splinter: yo igual, pensaba como tu abril. Pero es de sabios equivocarse.

Leo: creo… que todos pensábamos igual menos Mikey, ya que era el único que creía en brujas. Jajajaja pero aun así, creo que fue una fortuna conocerlos.

Raph: (cruzando los brazos) si conocerlos a todos. Menos a Ange, que de verdad es tan molesta y testaruda.

Todos voltean a ver a Raph, con una cara de ¿enserio?, por el comentario que hizo de Ange, saben bien que el igual o peor que ella. En cierta forma.

Raph: (mirándolos a todos) ¿Qué?

Donnie: (riendo) o nada Raph. De todas formas, ahora tendremos una mejor oportunidad para que ya todo esto acabe.

Abril: (sonriendo) me alegra escuchar eso.

Splinter: (serio) aunque, ahora nos enfrentamos a nuevos enemigos. Esas brujas oscuras, y sus sirvientes o muebles como lo dicen ellas.

Raph: pero sensei, tenemos a esos brujos de nuestro lado, creo que estamos igual o mejor que ellos.

Splinter: es mejor ser precavido que confiarse. Ellos no conocen a destructor y los aliados de destructor, como nosotros desconocemos de las brujas oscuras.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que Mikey estaba muy callado, cosa que no era normal en el. Todos voltearon a verlo, el estaba con la mirada perdida, suspirando y sonrojado.

Donnie: (acercándose a Mikey) Mikey. ¿Estás bien?

Al ver que no tenía respuesta, decidió levantar un poco más la voz.

Donnie: (gritando) ¡MIKEY!

Mikey: (sacado de su transe y cayendo de espaldas) ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

Raph: eso dínoslo tú, estamos como en otro mundo. ¿En que estabas pensando?

Mikey: (se sonroja y se pone nervioso) en nadie en especial.

Abril: (con cara picara) si, en nadie. En nadie que se llame María ¿no Mikey?

Mikey: (sonrojado) ¡abril no es cierto, no digas esas cosas!

Splinter: (ríe) así, que mi hijo menor, le gusta una chica.

Mikey: (suspirando) pues… la verdad, si me gusta. (Se sonroja) es que se ve hizo muy linda y bueno con una actitud, no sé, diferente. Pe-pero, no le digan nada.

Donnie: (le pone su mano en el hombre) no te preocupes Mikey, no diremos nada. ¿Verdad?

Todos asiente con la cabeza, anquen leo, se quedo muy serio, ante lo que dijo Mikey y los comentarios de los demás, el no se explicaba por qué se sentía así, algo enfadado y triste. El se daba cuenta que al igual que Mikey, a él le gusto también la joven Ushiromiya.

-Inframundo-

Destructor: (enojado) ¡NO PUDIERON ACABAR CON ELLOS! ¿QUE CLASE DE SIRVIENTES SON?

Bradford: (in cado en el suelo) maestro destructor, lo- lo sentimos, pero…

Bradford, recibe un golpe de destructor, por haber hecho las cosas mal. Xever, comienza a reírse de eso, pero destructor también le da un buen golpe a este. Erika y Eva/Beatrice, estaban en silencio, esperando lo que sus maestras le harían a ellas. Pero también fueron reprimidas por destructor, ellas no podían hacer nada contra él, ya que tenían que servirlo, por el trato que había hecho son sus maestras. Las maestras de estas, solo estaban observando, lo que pasaba.

Lambdadelta: (mirando a destructor) veo, que tu plan obviamente no dio resultados.

Destructor: (la mira) todo fue por culpa de sus estudiantes ineptas, que no pudieron si quiera acabar con la primera fase.

Xever: la primera fase, dio los resultados esperados.

Lambdadelta: y si fue así. ¿Por qué no pudieron matarlos?

Erika: porque… aparecieron Beatrice y Virgilia.

Bernkastel: (sorprendida) ¿QUE? ¿NO, ESO NO ES POSIBLE?

Eva/Beatrice: la antigua Beatrice… ¿volvió?

Destructor: (mira a Bernkastel) por lo visto, veo que esas brujas, son mucho más fuertes que tu, por sorprenderte. ¿Acaso fueron unas de las que te exiliaron? ¿No?

Bernkastel, se queda callada. No sabía que responder en ese momento.

Destructor: (sonríe) veo, que tendré que volver a tomar esto en mis manos, al ver que tu no dice nada Bernkastel.

Lambdadelta: (enojada) no le hables así a Bernkastel, ella te puede acabar en un solo movimiento.

Destructor: (ríe) jajaja, no lo haría. No le conviene, ella sabe que me necesita.

Bernkastel, al ori todo eso, desaparece. Algo inesperado en ella, conociéndola hubiera discutido con destructor. Pero esta vez no lo hizo, sin duda, saber que Beatrice y Virgilia estaban ahí le afecto.

Destructor, también se va, dejando a Lambdadelta con los otro 4 servidores de estos. Este se fue con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, al parecer había logrado molestar a Bernkastel, eso le hacía sentir bien, ya que así podía utilizar una nueva arma, que él había preparado.


	12. Capitulo 12 (Pequeños Datos)

-en isla rokkenjima al día siguiente-

(Cabe mencionar, que como aquí en el fic, las diferencias horarias serán de 13 horas, en la isla rokkenjima ya es la mañana del sábado. Ya que mi primer encuentro con ellos, fue el miércoles en la noche con parte de la madrugada del jueves, para ellos. Que eso viene siendo la mañana del jueves y parte de la tarde del mismo para mí. Y la segunda vez que nos vimos era el jueves en la noche para ellos y el viernes en la mañana para nosotros, fuimos a comprobar las cosas, después del examen para la entrada a la secundaria de Ange. Y estuvimos con ellos en las alcantarillas el viernes en la madrugada de ellos, que es la tarde del viernes para nosotros, nos fuimos casi amaneciendo para ellos, lo cual ya la noche en la isla. Así que el día siguiente para nosotros en la isla es sábado en la mañana y el tiempo horario de ellos es el viernes en la noche, ósea lo que verán en este capítulo de el fic, espero que a higa quedado claro, entonces continuamos).

George: (con unas hojas en las manos) esto es ¿todo lo que averiguaste de esos nuevos enemigos?

Dlanor: (seria) si, míster George.

Jessica: (cruzando sus brazos) es una información bastante buena, Cosa que ellos habían omitido.

Beatrice: (sentada) es obvia, que omitirán cosas que no tenían tale relevancia. Son cosas sin mucha importancia. Debemos concéntranos en lo importante.

Battler: (confundido) ¿lo importante?

Virgilia: (serena) a lo que se refiera esta niña es: destruirlos a ellos y sus planes, para que no hagan un caos de por sí ya existencial en el mundo humano.

Jessica: (mirándolas) también ayudarnos mutuamente esas tortugas y nosotros.

George: (poniendo los papeles en la mesa) puedes retirarte Dlanor-chan.

Dlanor: (hace una reverencia) si míster George. (Desparece)

Battler: (poniendo su mano en su mentón) tengo que admitir que es verdad, los necesitamos a ellos, tanto como ellos a nosotros.

Beatrice: (seria) aunque, me gustaría saber. ¿Cómo es que se hicieron mutantes?

George: (sonriendo) María-chan, nos dijo que ellos no quisieron hablar de ello. Debemos respetar su voluntad.

Beatrice: (mirándolo) ¿respetarla? Pero… eso quiere decir que nos ocultan algo. Si seremos equipo eso no debe pasar.

Virgilia: (regañando a Beatrice) no digas eso. Ellos también podrían decir lo mismo, al que no decidimos a decir el por qué Bernkastel, Lambdadelta y las otras nos odian.

Beatrice: (triste) tiene razón sama… lo lamento.

Jessica: (mirando sus manos encima de la mesa) solo, si ellos nos dicen lo que les pasó, nosotros diremos lo que pasó. Creo que eso sería lo justo ¿no?

Battler: (sonriendo) a mi me parece bien.

George: (mirando a toda la habitación) a todo esto ¿Dónde está María-chan y Ange-chan?

Virgilia: (mirando por la ventana) ellas están con Kanon y Shannon, en el jardín de rosas.

Jessica: (recordando) cierto. Me dijeron ellas… (Sonriendo) ¡Que querían aprender a cultivar rosas!

George: (llevando las hojas) entonces, les daré esto a María-chan y a Ange-chan, para que ambas sepan lo que acabamos de enterarnos.

Virgilia: (serena) bien, yo iré a preparar la comida. Pienso hacer algo con una macarena que gaap, me trajo hace un rato. (Desaparece)

Battler: (con cara de asco) moriremos envenenados.

Jessica: (con cara de asco) mejor dicho intoxicados.

Beatrice: (triste) mi maestra, puede ser buena en muchas cosas, pero… la cocina no es una de ellas.

George: (sonriendo) bueno, hay que decirle a Ronove y a gouda, que cocinen algo.

Battler: (se levanta) yo iré a decirles que cocinen algo y que Ronove, controle a su esposa. No nos debe matar de esa forma, (Se va corriendo).

Beatrice: (pensando en: aquí no llegan las fuerzas de esas brujas oscuras de cualquier ser con intenciones oscuras eso es por la barrera mágica que se levantó aquí en toda la isla, por la magia de María que la creo, pero…) eso quiere decir que… ella no lo hizo donde ellos habitan y puede…

Jessica: (mirando a Beatrice) ¿Qué te pasa, beato?

Beatrice: (levantándose de la silla) María, no puso una barrera mágica en donde viven ellos. A lo cual pueden atacarlos fácilmente donde viven y bueno bajas las guardias y eso, serán blanco fácil.

George: (sorprendido) entonces, tenemos que hacer que María la ponga, si no nuestros nuevos amigos. Estarán en un problema si eso sucede.

Los 3 se dirigen al jardín de de rosas donde se encontraban los 4 cultivando las rosas.

Kanon: (plantando una poda de rosas) entonces, se pone la planta en el agujero, se le pone tierra ensilla, se le da un poco de agua, y se podan las hojas amarillas, para que crezca y se vuelva un gran rosal.

María: (plantando una poda) ok, Kanon-kun… haber, la pongo en el agujero… le hecho tierra y ahora agüita a la pequeña rosa. Uuu uuu (sonriendo)

Ange: (asombrada) María one-san, la has plantado correctamente.

Shannon: (sonriendo) si, la señorita María, aprende muy rápido.

María: (riendo) es porque tengo un buen maestro.

Kanon: (sonriendo) gracias, señorita María. Aunque esto es un trabajo algo sucio.

Shannon: (mira a María) se ha ensuciado toda, señorita María.

María: (mirándose) cierto, pero bueno sigamos plantando…

Beatrice: María-chan.

María: (hace una reverencia) Beatrice-sama, ¿Qué pasa?

Beatrice: (se acerca a ella) ¿hiciste la barrera mágica en las alcantarillas, para protégelos? ¿Verdad?

María: (se queda pensando)… etto… yo… KUSOOOOOOOOOO, NO LO HICE.

Beatrice: (suspira) ven se los dije.

María: (estresada) tengo que ir donde ellos, ahora mismo, hacer la barrera. Kanon-kun, luego seguimos con esto. (Abre el portal)

George: espera María-chan.

María: (apurada) ¿Qué pasa? George

George: (le da los papeles) tienes que leer esta nueva información.

María: (los agarra) bien lo hare, después de hacer la barrera, que tonta soy por haberlo olvidado. (Entra al portal y se cierra detrás de ella)

María aparece en el subterráneo, ella se quede viendo por todos lados, sin poder reconocer algo. Hasta que escucha el ruido del metro acercándose y ella está en las vías, sale corriendo y abre otro portal, mientras piensa en el lugar donde viven ellos y salta dentro del portal cayendo de golpe al piso de las alcantarillas hogar de las tortugas, haciendo un gran estruendo haciendo que ellos se sobresaltaran y preparándose para atacar hasta que vieron que era ella.

Raph: (mirándola y cruzándose de brazos) y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

María: (se levanta) me da mucho gusto, que te alegre verme Raph.

Mikey: (se acerca a ella y la mira preocupado) ¿Qué te paso?

María: (se mira) mmm… me veo peor de cuando estaba con Kanon, en el jardín de rosas. Es que… bueno… me perdí en el camino de la vida, yendo para acá. Jajaja

Leo: ¿Cómo es que te perdiste?

María: (pensando) pues… por las prisas, termine en el subterráneo (sonriendo) y casi me mata el metro, pero estoy bien.

Raph: (riendo) pensaba que las brujas no cometen errores así.

María: (molesta) pues todos cometemos errores. Nadie es perfecto.

Mikey: (molesto) ya Raph, deja de molestar a mí… (Sonrojado y nervioso) a… mi… amiga.

Donnie: (riendo) a todo esto ¿Qué te trae por acá?

María: (acordándose) cierto. Se me había olvidado, vine para acá, para invocar la barrera mágica, que los protegerá de un ataque sorpresa en su propio hogar. Es una barrera que también está en isla rokkenjima. Miren, como las brujas pueden detectar y encontrar cualquier tipo de lugar que deseen obvio lleva su tiempo, pero si aun no ha pasado es ahora o nunca. Porque… no… no diré tal cosa.

Raph: (mirándola) si su forma de orientarse es como la tuya, no tendremos problemas.

María: (lo mira) jajaja, que gracioso.

Leo: (enojado con Raph) ya, Raph. Esto es serio. Si ella piensa que tiene que hacer eso, es por algo. Confió en ella.

Raph: (ríe) no digo que no confié en ella, solo que me gusta molestarla.

María: (seria) genial otro battler.

Splinter: (se acerca) ¿Qué pasa aquí?

María: (hace una reverencia) buenas noches, sensei Splinter.

Splinter. (Mira a María) buenas noches.

Leo: sensei… María, nos propone poner una barrera mágica, para defensa de nuestro hogar.

Splinter: (pensando) si ella lo cree conveniente, entonces está bien

María: (sonriendo) bien… entonces, ¿me podrían decir donde es el centro de aquí?

Splinter: Miguel Ángelo, Leonardo. Vallan con ella.

María: ¿puedo dejar esto aquí? (refiriéndose a los papeles)

Splinter: claro.

María, deja los papeles en la mesa y agradece, que se lo permitieran.

Los 3 se dirigieron al centro del lugar que sería el lugar donde entrenaban ellos, donde estaba un árbol. (No se que hace un árbol ahí… pero me apego lo mas que puedo a la trama)

Donnie: sensei… su idea, es hacer que Mikey, esta as cerca de María ¿verdad?

Splinter: (sonríe) si.

Donnie: entonces, ¿Por qué también mando a Leo con ellos?

Splinter: (ríe) por si mi pequeño hijo, hace algo. Ahí estará su hermano para ayudarlo.

-Volviendo a los 3-

María: (asombrada y curioseando todo) sugoi, aquí entrenan, genial. Valla esto es súper. Esto de verdad me impresiona. (Sonríe)

Mikey: (pensamiento: su sonrisa es muy hermosa. Me pregunto quién es ese Kanon. ¿Acaso sea su novio? Espero que no) por cierto María. ¿Qué es lo que harás?

María: (sacada de su asombro) a si… solo tengo que concentrarme e invocar la barrera, nada del otro mundo jajaja, bueno de hecho sí. Jajajajaja

Leo: (ríe) jajajaja. Tienes un buen sentido del humor.

María: uuuu, por supuesto. Para que estar amargado o enojado si puedo sonriere y divertirme.

Mikey: (la abraza) por fin alguien me comprende.

María: (le devuelve el abrazo) igualmente.

Leo: (mirándolos algo molesto) a bueno… pues deberías hacerlo de una vez, para verte como lo haces. Digo nunca antes había visto algo así.

María: cierto. Bien, hay que hacerlo. Eso sí, esta barrera consume mucha magia, ya que es una barrera permanente, a lo cual jamás desaparecerá, no dejara entrar a ninguna bruja o ser con intenciones malignas ni nada por el estilo, y aun después de que yo muera seguirá aquí.

Leo: (mirándola) ya veo… entonces es muy poderosa. Pero… ¿Por qué dices que después de que mueras seguirá aquí?

María: (sonriendo) es que… cuando una bruja muere, todo lo que hizo, barreras, escudos y cosas por el estilo, tienden a desaparecer. Pero esta no, ya que esta continuara de pie después de todo. Como sea, Empezare.

Ella, se para en medio de la sala y cierra sus ojos, invocando así la barrera, con suma cautela, ya que cualquier error, haría que la barrera no funcionara y estuviera inestable. Todo resulto favorable, ya que ella pronuncio las palabras correctas, levantando las manos, salió una luz, que se extendió por todo el lugar, hasta forma la barrera y activarla eternamente.

-volviendo con Donnie, Raph y Splinter-

Raph: (viendo los papeles en la mesa) ¿Qué es lo que tendrán?

Donnie: (sarcástico) pues, creo que tendrán palabras. Jajaja

Raph: (le da un golpe) jajaja, ¿Qué te pareció?

Splinter: Raph, no deberías estar tarando de averiguar algo, que no te incumbe.

Después de haber hecho la barrera, regresaron a donde estaban los otros 3. María recordó las hojas que le había dado George y la comenzó a leer.

Mikey: (sentado junto a María de lado izquierdo) ¿Qué estás leyendo?

María: (sin apartar la mirada de las hojas) esta es información más detallada de ese destructor.

Leo: (sentado junto a María de lado derecho) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo obtuviste esa información?

María: (yendo a la última hoja) por el sello, puedo decir que es un trabajo de las inquisidoras.

Raph: (mirando el sello) ¿inquisidoras?

Donnie: ¿te refieres a la santa inquisición y sus integrantes? Pero… eso fue en el siglo XIII.

María: (sigue leyendo) algo así, pero ellas son las inquisidoras de este siglo.

Leo: (asombrado) pero… ¿tan rápido pudieron investigar eso?

María: (sigue leyendo) jaja, no subestimes a mis queridas amigas. Mmm veo que todo esto ya me lo habían dicho ustedes. (Cambia a la ultima hoja y la lee) mmm, me equivoque…

Mikey: ¿Qué encontraste?

María: por lo que dice aquí… es que destructor u Oroku Saki, tiene una hija de 17 años llamada Karai.

Los cuatro: (a unisonó) ¿QUE? (luego los 3 miraron a leo)

Splinter: (pensando) así que, ella es su hija.

María: (continua leyendo) la madre de Karai, falleció al mes de haberla tenido, por problemas cardiovasculares, el nombre de ella era Kana… y eso es todo.

Splinter, al saber eso se queda pensando muy seriamente. Donnie, lee más detalladamente esos papeles. María, pone su mano por accidente sobre la mano de Mikey y al darse cuenta ambos se sonrojan y quitan sus manos. Leo, al ver eso baja su mirada y se pone algo triste cosa que Raph nota y piensa que es por lo de Karai.

Raph: sensei, ¿te sucede algo?

Splinter: (sacado de sus pensamientos) no Raphael, no me pasa nada. (Vuelve a perderse en sus pensamientos)

Leo: sensei… no, nos puede engañar tan fácil ahora. Por favor díganos que le pasa.

Splinter: (suspira) es que… no me sorprendió que ella fuera su hija. Yo sabía que él iba a ser padre, ya que Kana me lo dijo la última vez que la vi.

Donnie: (mirando a Splinter) ¿como sucedió eso?

Splinter: (recordando) Oroku y yo éramos amigos, como bien saben, el estaba comprometido con Kana. Yo conocí a Tang Shen. Oroku, al conocerla rompió su compromiso con Kana, para competir por el amor de Tang Shen. Después de los conflictos que tuvimos Tang Shen y yo nos comprometimos. Kana, me busco para pedirme ayuda, para decirle a Oroku que ella esperaba un hijo de él, pero le tuve que negar la ayuda, Oroku y yo éramos enemigos, por lo que había pasado. Ella solo se despidió y se fue… después ocurrió la tragedia, donde perdí a mi querida Tang Shen y a mi hija Miwa. (Unas lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos).

Todos se quedaron callados, ante el relato de Splinter. El hablar de eso, le abrió una herida muy profunda, pero no solo el derramaba lagrimas si no también María. Leo, fue el primero en darse cuenta de que ella lloraba y…

Leo: (preocupado) ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

María: (llorando) me da tanta tristeza, que incluso alguien tan malo y cruel como destructor u Oroku, es mejor padre que el mío. (Enojada) ese hombre… abandono a mi madre, aun sabiendo que ella estaba embarazada. En cambio el, no sabía nada y aun después de la muerte de Kana, se hizo cargo de Karai. (Limpiando sus lagrimas) buen en fin… no llorare mas.

Ella, saca un pañuelo limpio y se lo da a Splinter, para secar sus lágrimas. Después de eso, ella comenta que debe irse y se disculpa con Splinter, por haberle traído un mal recuerdo. Y se retira, no sin antes despedirse de todos con una gran sonrisa. Ella sabía ocultar su tristeza, ya lo llevaba desde hace años.

-En algún lugar del inframundo-

Destructor: (entrando) ¿Cómo van aquí las cosas?

Karai: (postrándose de rodillas) padre, todo marcha a la perfección aquí.

Destructor: (mirando a su hija) Baxter Stockman, ¿ha hecho lo que le pedí?

Karai: por supuesto, padre. Como me ordenaste, no lo he dejado descansar, hasta que la terminara.

Destructor: (sonríe) bien hecho Karai, sabía perfectamente, que por el momento que estuvieras aquí, sería mejor que salir a combatir. Pero ya que la ha terminado, podrías ir.

Karai: (sonriendo) eso, me parece perfecto. Aunque en lo personal, no me agradaría hacer equipo con esas brujas.

Destructor: (algo molesto) tú harás, lo que yo te ordene.

Karai: (baja la mirada) si, padre.

Destructor: (dirigiéndose a donde esta Baxter Stockman) ella, ¿esta lista?

Baxter: (sobresaltado) si, señor destructor. Ella está completamente lista. Utilizando la tecnología de esas cosas llamadas Krang y mi ingenio, logre crear un androide, con las habilidades en la batalla que quería, también tiene una inteligencia sobresaliente.

Destructor: (sonríe) muéstramela.

Baxter, baja una palanca y esto hace que baje un cilindro de cristal que contenía a dicha chica androide. Ella, era rubia, atado su cabello en una coleta, ojos azules, su cobertura de piel era de un tono algo morena, utilizando una blusa blanca y sus piernas cubiertas de un pantalón color plata, llevaba un cinturón con unos bolsos, que le permitía llevar armas.

Destructor: (sonríe) es perfecta. Karai, ella será tu nueva hermana. Quiero que le enseñes más cosas, de la vida de una kunoichi.

Karai: (sonriendo) si padre, siento que me llevare bien con ella. Se ve más amigable, que esas brujas.

Baxter: (nervioso) señor destructor, ¿Cómo le llamara?

Destructor: (sonríe) se llamara Aan.


	13. Capitulo 13 (Ida)

-en otro lugar del inframundo-

Lambdadelta, apareciendo en el lugar a donde Bernkastel se fue.

Lambdadelta: (acercándose a ella) ¿Beru? ¿Enserio te molestaron las palabras de ese tipo?

Bernkastel, no contesto en lo absoluto a lo que Lambdadelta le preguntaba. Esto hizo que esta, se empezara a preocupar, por su amada. (Los que han visto Umineko, saben que estas dos se aman mucho, o por lo menos Lambdadelta ama a Bernkastel)

Lambdadelta: (la abraza por la espalda) ya contéstame, ¿Qué te sucede? No es normal que te pongas así, por favor dime, me estas preocupando. Acaso… ¿realmente te estás volviendo gentil?

Bernkastel: (apartándose del abrazo de Lambdadelta) ¿realmente piensas que yo me volvería así?

Lambdadelta: (sorprendida) pues… la verdad no, pero ¿te afectaron esas palabras?

Bernkastel: (riendo) por supuesto que no. Tuve que hacer eso, para poder salir de ahí rápidamente.

Lambdadelta: (confundida) ¿Por qué?

Bernkastel: (seria), en cierta forma me molesto, tener sirvientas tan estúpidas y mediocres, que no pudieron hacer algo tan simple.

Lambdadelta: (ríe) ¿planeas algo?

Bernkastel: (invocando) ya lo veras.

De esa invocación, apareció una nube de mariposas moradas, la cual se convirtió en humo, de este salió una figura, ya antes conocida para todos.

Lambdadelta: (sorprendida y molesta) ¿Qué hace este idiota aquí?

Black battler: (riendo) veo, que te sigue disgustando mi presencia o ¿no? Preciosa.

Lambdadelta: (irritada) no se en que nos pueda ayudarnos, "ESTA COSA".

Bernkastel: (seria) el, se ha convertido en uno de mis nuevos sirvientes.

Black battler: (ríe y se acerca a Bernkastel) aunque no te guste, es así Lambdadelta. Jajaja

Bernkastel: además, el tiene una verdad que necesitamos.

Lambdadelta: ¿una verdad?

Bernkastel: (ríe) la magia oscura de Black battler, es similar a la magia de Ushiromiya María.

Lambdadelta: (confundida) ¡¿QUE?! Esa niña, es una bruja de luz. No es una bruja oscura.

Black battler: (sonríe maliciosamente) ya sabrás esa verdad a su debido tiempo.

Bernkastel: (sonríe) vamos Lambdadelta, sígueme. Aquí te quedas Black battler.

Black battler: (hace una reverencia) por supuesto lady Bernkastel.

Bernkastel, desaparece y Lambdadelta la sigue a donde va, dejando en ese lugar a Black battler, el cual empieza a reírse muy sádicamente.

Ha pasado una semana desde el último incidente con sus adversarios e igualmente no se han vuelto a ver nuestros héroes. Pero era muy extraño, que por una semana entera no se hubieran puesto en acción las tropas enemigas. Esto lo habían notado, los brujos y las tortugas.

Leo: (hablando con Donnie) en verdad, esto es extraño. Conociendo a los del clan del pie, ya nos los habíamos encontrado en nuestras patrulladas nocturnas.

Donnie: (serio) tienes razón, Leo. Pienso que han de estar planeando algo… pero ¿Qué?

Leo: esa es la pregunta clave. (Suspira) tendremos que averiguarlo, lo antes posible. Hay que estar prevenidos de cualquier cosa.

Donnie: (sonriendo) en cierta forma, lo estamos. Por esta barrera mágica, (ríe) aunque sea algo muy extraño.

Leo: (ríe) cierto… extraño… (Pensativo) me pregunto ¿Cómo estará ella?

Donnie: (confundido) ¿a quién te refieres Leo?

Leo: (sorprendido) a nadie… a nadie, en absoluto.

Donnie: (viéndolo) ok…

-en la habitación de Mikey-

Mikey: (suplicando) vamos Raph, dame un consejo de… ¿cómo conquistar a María? Por favor.

Raph: (riendo) no lo hare. Tienes que hacer esto por ti solo.

Mikey: (lloriqueando) ahí Raph. ¿Cómo lo podría hacer? Si antes yo nunca sentí esto por nadie.

Raph: (mirándolo) y tú piensas ¿que yo si he sentido algo así por alguien? En ese caso, pregúntale a Donnie o a Leo. Que ellos ya han pasado por algo así.

Mikey: (suspira) a Donnie, le preguntaría… pero el también tiene sus problemas y a Leo no le fue muy bien con Karai.

Raph: (convencido) bueno… en eso tienes razón.

Mikey: (sonriendo) además, si me ayudas… yo tratare de ayudarte con Ange.

Raph: (sonrojado) ¿Qué demonios has dicho?

Mikey: (ríe) por favor Raph, no lo trates de ocultar, te gusto y lo sabes.

Raph. (Sonrojado y molesto) hasta el rudo, cuando estés con ella.

Mikey: (confundido) ¿Qué?

Raph: (enojado) ya dije, ese es mi consejo ¿tómalo o déjalo?

Mikey: (sonríe) está bien gracias, Raph. Y descuida no diré nada de lo de Ange.

En eso llego abril O'Neil, la cual llamo la atención de los cuatro chicos, ya que venía muy ansiosa, por una noticia que traía que comunicarles y era buena noticia.

Donnie: (mirándola) ¿Qué pasa abril?

Abril: (sonriendo) acabo de hablar por teléfono con Jessica y me dijo que si nos podríamos reunir, para hacer algún plan para todo esto.

Leo: no creo que a higa problema, si vienen. Son bienvenidos.

Abril: (ríe) pero, ella menciono que nosotros fuéramos a donde están.

Donnie: ¿Dónde están ellos?

Abril: en la isla rokkenjima.

Raph: (serio) y… ¿Cómo pretende que lleguemos ahí?

Abril: no lose. Pero ella me dijo, que cuando aceptáramos la invitación, que solo le enviara una mensaje de confirmación y ella se encargaría de todo.

Mikey: (emocionado) envía el mensaje y veamos que sucede.

Abril, escribe y envía el mensaje, que decía que aceptan gustosos en ir a la isla. De inmediato recibió un mensaje que decía: "enseguida irán por ustedes".

Mikey: (sonriendo) me pregunto ¿quién vendrá?

Leo: creo… que deberíamos decirle esto a Splinter, el también debería ir con nosotros.

Abril: creo que si, Jessica, me dijo que fuéramos todos y eso debe incluir a Splinter.

Leo, le fue a decir lo que pasaba a Splinter, y que fueran a las isla rokkenjima, a lo que Splinter, al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo que él debería ir, pero al final acepto. Ahora solo restaba, esperar a quien fuera por ellos.

De la nada, se abrió un agujero. De este salió una chica de cabellos pelirrojo, con ropa roja con abertura en ambos lados, con un pequeño sombrero adornando su cabeza.

Gaap: (sonriendo juguetonamente) bien, ¿listos para ir?

Splinter: ¿Quién eres?

Gaap: (hace una reverencia) soy Gaap, uno de los 72 grandes demonios, poseo el rango numero 33, soy una humilde servidora de las brujas y vengo por ustedes por petición de Jessica Ushiromiya y lady María.

Abril: ya veo, tú nos llevaras a la isla rokkenjima.

Gaap: (sonríe) tu, debes ser la que hablaba con Jessica. ¿Abril?

Abril: así, es.

Gaap: (abriendo de nuevo el agujero) bien, entonces andando. Vamos, Ril y compañía.

Abril: (confundida) ¿Ril?

Gaap: (ríe) siempre esa mala costumbre mía, de acortar los nombres. Jajajajaja, como sea. Por favor pasen dentro del agujero para irnos a la isla Rokken.


	14. Capitulo 14 (Llegada)

Los 6, se quedaron mirando a Gaap y a ese agujero negro que estaba detrás de ella. Aunque ella fuera enviada por Jessica y María, no parecían muy convencidos de ir con ella.

Gaap: (seria) bien, si no quieren ir. No vallan. Si no cruzan por el agujero, no van. Así de simple.

Gaap, da una media vuelta y se dirija para adentrarse al agujero e irse. Pero es detenida.

Leo: ¡espera! Está bien iremos.

Gaap: (sonriendo) muy bien, pasen primero ustedes, ya que si lo hago yo se cerrara el agujero y bueno jajajaja, no cruzaran.

Leo: (mirando el agujero negro) iré primero.

Donnie: (dirigiéndose Abril) Abril, quédate detrás de mí.

Abril: está bien Donnie.

Entraron de esta forma por el agujero negro: Leo, Rapha, Donnie, Abril, Mikey, Splinter y al ultimo Gaap, que esta cerro el agujero. Del otro lado de, se encontraban ya en el jardín de rosas.

Abril: (sorprendida) es muy hermoso este lugar.

Mikey: (sonriendo) cierto… ¿esta es la isla rokke…?

Gaap: (ríe) rokkenjima y estamos en el jardín de rosas, de la mansión Ushiromiya.

Raph: bien, ¿ahora a donde vamos?

Gaap: (ríe) no se ustedes, yo solo tenía que traerlos aquí. No me dijeron que tenía que llevarlos a la mansión, Así que adiós. (Desaparece)

Raph: (enojado) ¿Qué? OYE VUELVE. NO, NOS PUEDES DEJAR ASI.

Leo: (suspira) ya se fue, no te escuchara. Será mejor que busquemos a los Ushiromiya.

Splinter: el lugar no está grande. Debe ser alguna de esas dos mansiones que están…

-Ustedes deben ser los invitados de los jóvenes Ushiromiya.

-bienvenidos a la isla rokkenjima.

Donnie: (sorprendido) eee… ¿hola?

Shannon: (haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo) soy Shannon, una sirvienta de la familia Ushiromiya. Y él es mi hermano menor.

Kanon: (haciendo una reverencia) soy Kanon, igual sirviente de la familia.

Mikey y leo, el escuchar el nombre de este nuevo chico, se acordaron de la última vez que estuvieron con María, que ella menciono su nombre. Ellos se quedaron callados, pero lo miraban fijamente.

Shannon: (riendo) por lo visto Gaap-chan, los dejo a su suerte aquí.

Raph: (molesto) si, esa chica, nos dejo. Sin decirnos a donde ir.

Shannon: (sonriendo) por favor, no se molesten con ella. Es así siempre, con todos.

Kanon: nee-san, mejor vamos a llevarlos a la mansión. Los jóvenes, los sestan esperando.

Shannon: tienes razón Kanon. Por favor síganos.

Splinter: (sonríe) gracias, Shannon-chan.

Siguieron a los dos jóvenes muebles de 18 años, notaban y admiraban la gran alegría y hermosura que ese de jardín de rosa estaba envuelto, les traía algo de alegría y paz. Leo y Mikey, aunque entre los dos no se dieran cuenta, pero ambos miraban muy sigilosamente a Kanon, solo porque ellos pensaban que él es algo mas para María. Kanon, sentía las miradas, pero no le dio mucha importancia, siguieron hasta llegar a la mansión principal. Entraron por la gran puerta, pasando por el pasillo principal donde se encuentran los cuadros de los líderes de la familia, que iban acomodados de esta manera: George, Jessica, María, Battler y Ange. Al pasar, mirando los cuadros, que tenían expresiones de superioridad, seriedad y alegría. Al pasar ya por ese pasillo, hasta llegar a su destino que era una de las salas principales.

Shannon: (tocando a la puerta) con permiso.

George: (hablando desde adentro de la habitación) adelante.

Shannon: (entrando) ya han llegado.

Jessica: (sonríe) deja que pasen.

Shannon, asiente con la cabeza y se hace a un lado, dejando pasar a los invitados. Después de que entraron, Shannon y Kanon cerraron las puertas y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

María: (sonriendo y poniéndose de pie) uuuuuu, bienvenidos a la isla rokkenjima y a la mansión Ushiromiya.

Splinter: (serio) gracias por la invitación.

Jessica: (sonriendo) que bueno, que atendieras a mi llamada, abril-chan. Teníamos ganas de volverlos a ver, queridos amigos.

Abril: (sonríe) me alegra, de hecho también nosotros. (Mirando a Mikey) aunque unos más que otros.

Ange: (seria y algo molesta) aun así, llegaron un poco tarde, que mal.

Raph: (molesto) ¿desde cuándo tenemos que llegar a tiempo? solo porque ustedes lo dicen.

Ange: (ríe) eres muy fácil de molestar. Eso me gusta mucho en un chico.

Mikey: (acercándose a María y le sonríe) hola, linda María.

María: (sonríe) hola Mikey, (sonrojada) gracias por lo de linda. Tú también eres lindo.

Battler: (tose para llamar la atención, algo molesto) si como sea… Gaap, ¿no los trajo hasta acá?

Donnie: ella, nos dejo en el jardín de rosas, en cuanto pusimos un pie aquí.

George: (ríe) algo muy típico de Gaap. Les dije que no le pidieran ese favor.

Jessica: (sonríe) bueno… es que… era la única cerca y…

María: además… ella, es uno de los muebles que puede abrir portales.

Abril: también le gusta acortar los nombres.

Ange: (seria) si ella es así, pero de hecho ella no es mala, es uno de los muebles más fieles que puede haber.

Mikey: (confundido) ¿Por qué los llaman así?

María: les llamamos así a los seres mágicos, que están a nuestros servicios. Y bueno así son llamados, porque no les gusta ser llamados sirvientes. Aunque no entiendo, porque muebles les agrade mas. Pero bueno. (Ríe)

Mikey: (ríe) entiendo… aunque me sigo imaginando a un sofá o unos estantes.

María: (empieza a reír) jajajajajaja. Eso fue muy divertido Mikey.

Mikey: (mirándola) tienes una hermosa sonrisa.

María, se queda callada y muy sonrojada. Mikey, sonríe por haberla hecho reír, algo que él quería hacer siempre. Los demás no prestaban mucha atención, se sumergieron en diversas conversaciones. Aunque uno estaba muy serio, que no había dicho nada y que le causaba muchos celos viendo a María y a Mikey tan juntos.

Leo: (serio) a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que querían decirnos?


	15. Capitulo 15 (Estadía e Ida)

Battler: (sonríe) por lo visto… este niño, no se anda con rodeos. Quiere ir directo al grano.

George: (suspira) el tiene razón, para eso les pedimos que vinieran aquí.

Splinter: (serio) ¿Qué es lo que desean decirnos?

Jessica: (aparece un mapa digital en la mesa) como podrán ver aquí, he puesto vario puntos de localización, en su ciudad, la cual me puede dar indicios de cuando algún ser mágico ataque…

María: (mirando el mapa) pues eso a mí me parece acoso en primer grado.

Jessica: (enojada le da un golpe a María) mejor cállate y gurda silencia.

María: (hace pucheros) itai. Está bien ya no te digo nada.

Jessica: (suspira) como decía… al ver que no ha habido actividad en estos últimos días, nos pone a pensar en…

Donnie: (serio) que se están preparando para un mayor ataque. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

George: así es… conociendo a esas niñas… ellas querrán hacer un ataque que sea espectacular y las entretenga.

Splinter: también destructor, el no se detendrá ante nada. Pero si es parte de su plan estar en posición solo pasiva hasta el ataque.

Battler: (sonriendo) que tal si mejor pensamos de esta manera… dejemos de pensar que ellos lo disfrutaran si ataquen y mejor pensemos de esta forma. (Chasquea los dedos) vamos a darle la vuelta al tablero del ajedrez.

María: (cruzando los brazos) tsk… esa forma tuya de pensar así. (Ríe) heredado de la tía Kyrie.

Leo: (serio) la forma de pensar como el enemigo, a eso te refieres.

Battler: (ríe) valla, veo que la conoces. Bueno si esa forma, pensemos como ellos. No solo que harán un ataque si no ¿Cuándo?

Donnie: (sonríe) entiendo… solo esperan a que bajemos la guardia. Al dar este plazo de tiempo sin ataque, para poder hacerlo cuando menos lo esperemos.

Mikey: (susurrándole a Raph) ¿sabes de qué están hablando?

Raph: no, ni la más mínima idea. Pero yo solo quiero acabara con esto y hablar con Ange.

Mikey: (sonriendo) ¿de qué? ¿Le vas a decir que le quieres?

Raph: (enojado) claro que no

Ange: (seria) también pueden estar esperando a una x persona más, para aliarse con ellos.

George: ¿Cómo quien?

María: (observando la ventana) tal vez sea… (Suspira y cierra sus ojos) no, Imposible que ese hombre este con vida.

Abril: (mirándola) a ¿quién te refieres, María?

María: (sonriendo) no en nadie en especial. Si es cierto, lo que ustedes piensan. Pues ya sabemos que debemos estar alerta y utilizar el acertijo de "los lobos y las ovejas".

Jessica: (molesta) otra vez tú y tu acertijo tonto.

María: (mirándola) uuuu, no es tonto, es una buena forma de ver las cosas y lo sabes.

Splinter: ese acertijo, del cual debes pasar los lobos y ovejas de un lado de un rio al otro utilizando un pequeño barco.

María: si, del cual no debe haber de un lado de la orilla del rio mas lobos que ovejas, porque si no, los lobos devoraran las ovejas.

Mikey: (confundido) y ¿eso que tiene que ver con esto?

María: (mirándolo desafiantemente) es una estrategia.

Mikey: ¿una… estrategia?

María: si, escucha y calla. Si las ovejas que somos nosotros nos encontramos en un lugar donde están más lobos que son las brujas oscuras, destructor y compañía, podríamos ser derrotados fácilmente. A lo cual me da la idea de esta estrategia: estar siempre activos, con la guarda alta y estar en contacto con los demás del equipo. La unión hace la fuerza. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

George: (tranquilizándola) ya María-chan, no te ensañes con el pequeño Mikey.

María: (suspira) está bien, aniki.

Ange: (sonriendo) entonces esto es todo lo que deseábamos hablar con ustedes. Y por ende pensamos que deberíamos estar en mayor comunicación, y cualquier cosa que ocurra debemos tomar una forma activa contra eso. Atacar en equipo siempre, así se ganara esta guerra.

María: (sonriendo) tampoco es una "guerra" no exageres Ange.

George: María-chan, no deberías tomarte esto a la liguera.

María: (mirando a todos) no me lo tomo a liguera, es solo que conozco mi destino y es: matar sin piedad alguna a Furudo Erika, este es mi objetivo principal.

Leo: (mirándola) ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

María: una traición jamás la perdonare. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora (sonríe).

Jessica: bien este fue el plan. ¿Están de acuerdo con él?

Raph: pues mi me parece bien. Mientras pueda detenerlos con mis propias manos.

Jessica: (ríe) ja, eso ni que lo dudes. Igual yo deseo hacer eso.

Ange: no sé quien me da más miedo si ustedes dos o los otros.

Todos rieron pro el pequeño comentario de Ange, y aceptaron el plan. Les pareció bueno, simple, pero con grandes resultados. Leo, estaba impresionado con la forma de pensar de María, le pareció algo admirable, aunque le se preguntaba que paso entre ella y Erika, para que ambas se detestaran tanto. Mikey, por otro lado, se sentía algo mal, ya que sintió que decepciono un poco a María por su forma tan infantil de pensar y que ella pensara tan calculadoramente, aun así que ella actuaba infantilmente. Raph, el quería hablar con Ange, aunque el mismo no sabía por qué, si no tenía nada que preguntarle, solo quería hablar con ella. Jessica, le quería mostrar a abril los alrededores de la mansión ay que le agrado mucho y también porque no llevar a Donnie y Kanon con ellas para un momento romántico. Battler, en cuanto se terminara esta conversación quería ir con Beatrice, que lo esperaba en la sala de juegos, para una partida de ajedrez. George, el Tania planeado ir a la playa con Shannon y llevar a sus primitas a divertirse un rato con ellos. María y Ange, quería ir a la playa con su primo, pero ahora también llevar a sus amigos, para divertirse mejor. Splinter por su parte, se sentía algo incomodo pro ese lugar después de años sin salir a la superficie creo que es natural. Abril, también quería pasar tiempo con Donnie y ver más el jardín de rosas, le pareció algo muy romántico.

María: (sonriendo) entonces… nosotros los brujos accedemos a poner nuestras vidas en sus manos, si ustedes acceden a poner las sus vidas en las nuestras.

Leo, voltea a ver a sus hermanos y asiente en aceptación de la petición de María.

Leo: (sonriendo) nosotros aceptamos poner nuestras vidas en sus manos y protegeremos las suyas.

María: (pone su mano en el hombro de leo) muy bien entonces, ya está todo bien.

María, se da cuenta de que pose su mano en el hombro de Leo, y se sonroja quitándola de inmediato, lo que hizo que leo también se sonrojara un poco.

Jessica: (sonríe) ahora vamos a darles un pase por la mansión Ushiromiya y los alrededores de la misma.

George: (acomodándose los lentes) ¿listas para ir a la playa, pequeñas?

Ange: claro… quiero derrotarte en un juego.

María: (sonriendo) siiiiii, yo quiero hacer un picnic, picnic. Uuuu ¿les gustaría venir con nosotros, después de él tour, que les dará Jessica one-san?

Mikey: (sonriendo) siiiii, la playa. Se escucha divertido.

Abril: (pensativa) es por eso que me pediste que viniera con… ya sabes eso Jessica.

Jessica: (sonriendo) si, jajajaja. Una chica se debe preparar apropiadamente. Bien entonces vengan conmigo. Mientras se preparan los demás para ir a la playa.

Ange: (apuntando a Raph) oye tu rojo. Ya que iras a la playa, también te tendré que derrotar a ti en el juego.

Raph: (sonriendo) eso ya lo veremos, sin importar que juego.

Donnie: (pensamiento: la playa… que bien, tratare de pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con abril y la veré en traje de baño, si eso debió haber traído con ella, mi abril se ha de ver tan linda con eso). (Se puso completamente rojo y babeando).

George: (yéndose) bien iré con Shannon, para ver en que la puedo ayudar, para irnos pronto.

Leo: ¿Dónde está battler?

Jessica: (ríe) ese chico, se fue directo con su amada Beatrice.

María: (sonriendo) uuuu, sipi ellos dos se quieren tanto. Pero… son tan torpes y no se dicen nada.

Jessica: (suspira) lose, si se quieren solo deberían decírselo y ya.

Ange: (burlándose) mira quién habla.

María: (burlándose) la que no puede decir a Kanon-kun que lo ama.

Jessica: (enojada) ¿QUE DICEN USTEDES MOCOSAS INSOLENTES? (empuja a todos delante de ella, para salir de ahí y llevarlos al tour) nos vamos ahora… al pasea. Vámonos.

María: (riéndose) por cierto Ange. No seas tan mala con Raph, el hecho que te guste no te da derecho a tratarlo mal.

Ange: (sonrojada) ¿Qué dices?, a los chicos rudos se les trata algo mal.

María: (ríe) pues, yo no sé nada de esas cosas y eso que soy mayor que tu por 3 años. Creo que no le gusto a nadie.

Ange: (le da un codazo) jajaja, eso ni tú te la crees. A Mikey y a Leo si le gustas y lo sabes muy bien, María.

María: (sonrojada) pero… ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ange: (ríe a carcajadas) por favor María y a ti te gustan ambos ¿no? Te sonrojaste cuando hablaste con Mikey y cuando tocaste el hombro de Leo. María, serás la manzana de la discordia.

María: (sonrojada) bueno… es que yo… ambos me parecen lindos, fuertes, divertidos y… uuuuuuuuu… creo… que si… me gustan ambos… pero no se qué hacer.

Ange: (la consuela) cuando se trata de la magia tu eres la mejor. Cuando se trata de encontrar una pareja para una, yo soy la mejor. Yo te aconsejara.

María: (la mira) pero tu Ange… nunca has tenido novio, alguno ¿Qué puedes saber? Mejor le preguntare a Shannon o a Beatrice.

Ange: (la abraza) bien… pero yo te apoyare en lo que sea y tu a mí con Raph.

María: (sonríe) bien es un trato. Y ayudemos a Donnie, con Abril. ¿Sí?

Ange: (ríe) de eso se está encargando Jessica.

María: (corriendo jalando a su prima) ahora a nuestro trabaja de ser Cupido. Vamos.

Jessica, le dio el paseo a los invitados por la mansión y por el jardín de rosas, propinando buenas oportunidades para Abril y Donnie, que aprovecharon un poco, pero no como Jessica, hubiera querido. María y Ange, estaban en la cocina con los sirvientes y George preparando la comida para el picnic. Battler estaba siendo derrotado otra vez en el ajedrez por Beatrice, al momento en que se termino el tour, esperaron a fuera para ir todos a la playa. Kanon y George, llevaban las canastas de picnic, repletas de comida de mucho tipo, ya que no sabían que les gustaba más, aunque María tenia la una pequeña idea. Battler, llego llorando por la derrota y Beatrice, riendo de él. Y así se fueron todos a disfrutar de la diversión. Las chicas llevaban trajes de baño de dos piezas, bueno solo Jessica, Beatrice y Abril. Ya que Shannon, llevaba de una pieza. María y Ange, llevaban una blusa playera y un short corto playero igual. George, battler y Kanon, llevaban unas bermudas y bueno las tortugas y Splinter, pues… así como andaban jajaja.

Ange, lo primero que hizo fue retar a Raph, a el clásico juego de la pelota playera, solo que esta sería diferente, ella con su magia puso una pista de obstáculo, con el cual ambos tenían que estar golpeando la pelota sin que se callera, cuidar de que también pudieran pasar los obstáculos, al final Ange perdió y Raph, se burlo algo de ella. Pero al ver su cara algo triste, se sonrojo y ya no se burlo al contrario le dijo varios cumplidos, con lo cual ella le dio un abrazo y battler, que los vigilaba estaba que le hervía la sangre, por ese abrazo y Beatrice, le decía que dejará a Ange, tener un novio a lo que battler, le hacía sentirse completamente mal y sobreprotector con su hermanita. Kanon y Jessica, estaban cómodamente charlando encima de la toalla que pusieron en la arena, Jessica estaba tan feliz y sonrojada, Kanon por su lado igual estaba feliz, pero típico de él no lo demuestra tanto. Donnie y abril estaban nadando. Donnie, guiaba a abril hasta el fondo del mar, para disfrutar más de ese lugar. Abril estaba súper feliz y le parecía algo muy encantador de Donnie, que fuera así, si bien le estaba gustando Donnie, ahora lo tenía más en claro que si le gustaba, Donnie, sabía que eso hacia feliz a abril, pero algo propio de él, que hiciera algo ridículo y lo que hizo, por tratar de impresionar a abril, le mostraba que podría aguantar mucho las respiración bajo el agua. (Si, las tortugas aguanta la respiración, pero también son terrestres así que no mucho pueden) pero, aguanto demasiado la respiración que salió rápidamente casi todo ahogado y todos se rieron de él y sus hermanos solo se cubrieron la cara de vergüenza por que el acto de su hermano, pero abril no le importaran las burlas y lo ayudo. María, Leo y Mikey, estaban divirtiéndose hablando, mientras construían un castillo de arena, estaba vez María no utilizo la magia, le parecía más entretenido hacerlo por acto manual, Leo y Mikey, estaban feliz de poder pasar este tiempo con ella. Mikey no sospechaba que a leo, le gustaba María. Pero leo sabía que Mikey gustaba de ella y a la vez se sentía culpable por eso. Cuando terminaron de construir el castillo, María estaba fascinada por lo que el trió hizo, y les dio un abrazo grupal. Y Mikey le dio un beso en la mejilla, por que se veía realmente hermosa y leo después de ese besado le dio un brazo, cosa que a Mikey, le pareció algo de amigos, sin sospechas nada de las intenciones de leo. Battler también vigilaba a estos tres, y estaba igual que con Ange y Raph, que le hervía la sangre y que esos dos se apartaran de su pequeña prima y Beatrice, le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo, deja a mi alumna disfrutar su día de playa. Splinter por otro lado, solo estaba sentado. Pensando en sus días de cuando era humano y a la vez ver a sus hijos, divertirse y enamorarse, eso le pareció algo muy bueno y a la vez algo que podría presentarse un problema.

El día termino y se despidieron ambos grupos, ya que después de ese día pasaría mucho, para disfrutar otro, sin que la posibilidad de tragedias fuera muy alta. Al despedirse Ange le dio un beso en la mejilla a Raph y desapareció ella. Mikey le dio un fuerte abrazo a María y Leo le dio ahora un beso disimulado algo cerca de sus labios, lo que dejo a María algo congelada por ambos sucesos. Después de eso, cerraron el portal. Sabiendo que ahora estarían mucho más juntos.

Los enamorados esa noche, solo pensaron en lo bien que la pasaron con la persona que querían. Aunque María pensaba en dos y no sabía qué hacer. Bueno… ella ya lo descubrirá.

Lo único que estaba más claro que el agua, era que un fuerte enfrentamiento se venía en sima y nadie sabia... cuando.


	16. Capitulo 16 (De Un Lugar a Otro)

-inframundo-

Pasando ya algunos días. Karai le había enseñado a Aan, todo lo que necesitaba para ser una kunoichi tan despiadada como ella. Pero obvio en secreto, destructor no quería que nadie más de los hay en el inframundo se enterara de la existencia de ese androide. Pero durante uno de los entrenamientos, Bernkastel se dio cuenta de la presencia de esa "maquina" como ella solía llamarle a las cosas hechas con tecnología y no con magia. Decidió confrontar a destructor, por haber ocultado a esa chica y que si era tenia tanto potencial, ¿por qué no la había utilizado antes?

Bernkastel: (junto a destructor) deja de fingir, se lo de Aan.

Destructor: (ríe) me importa muy poco que sepas de ella.

Bernkastel: (sonríe) si te importara poco. No hubieras tratado de ocultarla de los demás así.

Destructor: (la mira) al igual que tu ocultas a ese chico.

Bernkastel: (suspira) así que sabes de Black.

Destructor: ambos tenemos nuestros secretos.

Bernkastel: (ríe) un buen secreto. Ha pasado un tiempo y es hora de un ataque, pero no hay que utilizar nuestras armas secretas.

Destructor: (sonríe) utilicemos los peones insignificantes, para atacar esta vez. Ellos solo conocen a esos sirvientes nuestros. Pero no a estos nuevos.

Bernkastel: (ríe tétricamente) sacrificar a los débiles, para crear una pequeña alegría a los idiotas. Jajajajajaja

Destructor: se que para ti. Eva/Beatrice y Erika, no representan nada importante para ti, solo piezas inútiles, al igual que son Xever y Brad para mí

Bernkastel: (ríe) veo que me conoces bien. Jajaja y tú plan me agrada.

Destructor: (sonríe) encárgate esta vez de armar esta guerra. Tendrás a Xever y Brad a tu disposición. Yo iré a preparar algo. (Se va)

Bernkastel: (sonríe) creo que esa chica Aan, será perfecta para Black Battler.

Bernkastel, apareció enfrente de las 4 piezas sacrificables. Ella, les dio sus nuevas órdenes. Las cuales consistían en llevar a los enemigos a una trampa. Las dos brujas aceptaron sus ordenes sin disputa y fueron a ponerlo en marcha cuanto antes, en cambio los servidores de destructor, no querían atacar las ordenes de esta y ella por primera vez les dio una demostración de lo que les haría si no cumplían, lo cual les dio un poco de temor, no al nivel que tenían por destructor, pero igual temor. Así que siguieron igual las órdenes.

Bernkastel: (sentándose) este nuevo plan… es solo una forma de deshacernos de piezas… pero no creo que sean tan débiles, en cierta forma la única que no será fácil es Érika, el odio que siente hacia esa estúpida, es más grande que cualquier cosa. (ríe siniestramente) en verdad, esa batallita será muy hermosa verla.

-en otro lado del inframundo-

Black Battler: (volteando, pensando que quien entraba era Bernkastel o Lambdadelta) entonces… ¿Cuándo será mi...? ¿Quién eres tú?

Destructor: (lo mira) jajajaja. Este chico, es el secreto de Bernkastel. Ja, valla estupidez.

Black Battler: (ríe, por el comentario) tú debes ser ese tal destructor. El hombre que invoco a Bernkastel. Jajajajaja, no sabía que Bernkastel, respondiera a solicitudes de gente tan inferior a…

Black Battler, recibe un fuerte golpe en el estomago, el cual no pudo percatarse del ataque y fue lastimado. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que eso le pasaba, el siempre había sido el más hábil en esquivar golpes incluso antes de ser hechos. El contraataco también con su forma de batalla, todos sus ataques fueron bloqueados y esquivados. Destructor, sus ataques la mayoría fueron esquivados, pero no todos, algunos si le propinaron varios golpes a Black Battler, este entonces se dio cuenta que tenía que usar su magia, detestaba usarla sin motivo alguno, ya que le gustaba reservarla. Pero estaba muy molesto, porque alguien le pudiera dar un golpe. Lanzo un ataque directo a destructor, con el cual lo podría matar. (Saben que Black Battler, adora hacer estas cosas, matar a sus enemigos y amigos). Con el impacto se provoco una nube de polvo, que bloqueo la vista por un momento. Black Battler, reía muy sádicamente, le encantaba hacer eso, pero solo duro poco. Ya que al disiparse el humo, vio que destructor estaba intacto.

Black Battler: (sorprendido) imposible… (Pensamiento: ¿resistencia mágica?)

Destructor: (lo mira) tal vez, si mereces ser el arma secreta de pues de todo. Pero aun así no pudiste hacerme nada.

Black Battler: (sonríe) bien… veo qué, Bernkastel si hizo algo bueno al aliarse contigo.

Destructor: (se voltea y empieza a caminar) sígueme muchacho.

Black Battler, sigue a al tipo de la armadura.

Estos llegan a donde se encontraban Aan y Karai. Esta ultima al ver ese nuevo chico, le pareció muy guapo.

Karai: ¿Quién es él?

Destructor: es un sirviente de Bernkastel.

Karai: (se acerca a el chico) ya veo, un sirviente de esas brujas.

Black Battler: (sonríe) no un sirviente cualquiera.

Karai: (lo mira) ¿a si? Interesante, muy interesante.

Destructor: (se dirige a Black Battler) quédate aquí. (Se va)

Black Battler: (se voltea) ¡oye Viejo! No me puedes dejar aquí… se largo ¿siempre es así de amable?

Karai: (le agarra el hombro a el chico) usualmente es así de amigable.

Black Battler: (sonríe) creo que si fue amable conmigo. Me dejo aquí, contigo linda.

Karai: (le sonríe) gracias. Y ¿Por qué dices, que no eres un sirviente cualquiera?

Black Battler: (se acerca a ella) ya lo sabrás, hermosa.

Aan: (se acerca a Karai) hermana… ¿podemos continuar?

Karai: (la mira) está bien.

Black Battler: (las mira) ¿hermanas? Pero… si no se parecen en nada. Aun así ¿Quién es el padre de estas bellezas?

Aan: (lo mira) el… mismo, que te trajo a este lugar.

Black Battler: (sorprendido) ¡¿el, es el padre de ustedes?!

Karai: (ríe) ¿sorprendido?

Black Battler. (Ríe) solo por el hecho que le llamare "suegro". (Se acerca a Karai y la besa)

Aan: (los mira y suspira) creo que tendré que practicar sola.

A Karai, ese beso le pareció el más perfecto. Aun de su actitud ruda y rebelde, era su primer beso y se lo robo Black Battler, en verdad a ella le gustaba. Era la primera vez para ella, que un chico le gustaba. Para Black, ella es una chica, fuera de lo acostumbrado para él, si le gusto. Simplemente esa era el único pensamiento de él.

Solo les tomo un día para preparar lo necesario para este nuevo ataque y llevarlo al día siguiente acabo.

-en las alcantarillas-

María: (sonriendo) ¡oh! cielos Mikey, estos tallarines con pizza, son tan deliciosos. ¡Cocinas increíble!

Mikey: (sonrojado) gracias María. Usualmente a mis hermanos, no les agrada mis habilidades en la cocina.

Abril: (se acerca) bueno… no solo a tus hermanos, tampoco a mí me gustan mucho.

María: (sonríe) pues a mi si me gusta y mucho.

Abril: qué raro que no viniera contigo Ange.

María: (la mira) ¿Por qué raro?

Abril: (sonríe) como siempre están juntas y son muy unidas, asumí eso.

Mikey: (sonrojado) pero a mí me gusto, que vinieras tu sola María.

María: (sonrojada) aaaa, bueno… es que… ella no pudo… o más bien yo escape de ella.

Mikey: (la mira) ¿Qué quieres decir?

María: (suspira) lo que paso fue: que como hoy le entregan resultados de su examen de admisión a una de las secundaria más prestigiosas y eso allá en Japón y estaba desde anoche con los nervios, que si entraría o no y eso… (Cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza en la mesa) no nos dejo dormir a Jessica ni a mí. A cada rato entraba y salía de nuestras habitaciones. Y hoy en la mañana estaba igual, así que yo me fui de ahí. No soportaría mas antes de volveré loca. La quiero mucho, pero es tan desesperante.

Mikey, le da un abrazo a María, para animarla, cosa que ella no rechazo en lo más mínimo, pero se estaba durmiéndose, por lo agotada que estaba por la noche anterior en vela por culpa de Ange. Abril, miraba a esa parejita tan linda que se veía y decidió dejarlos solos e ir donde Donnie, para ver en que lo podía ayudar.

Abril, paso por donde estaban Raph y Leo, entrenando.

Abril: (desde la puerta) hola chicos.

Leo: (sin parar de entrenar) hola abril.

Raph: (sin parar de entrenar) ¿vas con Donnie?

Abril: (sonríe) si, iré con él un rato. Estaba con Mikey y María en la cocina, pero me empecé a sentir, como un mal trió y mejor me voy jajajaja. Nos vemos. (Se va)

Raph: (ríe) nuestro pequeño hermano, no pierde el tiempo.

Leo: (molesto) si… no lo pierde.

Raph: (nota a Leo, algo raro) ¿Qué te pasa?

Leo: (regresando al entrenamiento) nada.

Raph: (igual volviendo a entrenar) vamos Leo, dime ¿Qué te pasa? es como si no te gustara que estuviera Mikey, progresando con María.

Leo: (serio) nada de eso.

Raph: (ríe) entonces ¿Qué? O será ¿qué sigues pensando en Karai? Ho, vamos Leo, dijiste que ya la habías superado.

Leo: (serio) ya la supere, eso es obvio. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver ella con esto.

Raph: tal vez, porque Mikey, puede estar feliz con una chica y tu no.

Leo: (molesto, tira a Raph al piso) ESCUCHA, SI QUIERES SABER LO QUE ME PASA. NO TIENE QUE VER CON KARAI, ELLA YA NO ME IMPORTA. LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME GUSTA MARÍA Y NO SOPORTO QUE MIKEY ESTE CON ELLA. (Leo, se para de encima de Raph y se cubre la boca).

Raph: (sorprendido) ¡¿Qué?!

Leo: (sorprendido, por lo que acaba de decir) nada… no dije, nada.

Raph: (mirándolo) tu sabes perfectamente que a Mikey, le gusta María y ¿desde cuándo paso eso?

Leo: (suspira) lose… pero al igual que a él… ella me gusto cuando la conocimos, solo que él lo dijo abiertamente y yo pensaba que solo fue porque estaba sorprendido con lo que ella es e hizo. Pero ahora sé que me gusta y… no quiero que Mikey se entere… por favor Raph, no le digas nada a nadie.

Raph: (mira a su hermano) está bien, leo... pero sabes que algún día Mikey, lo sabrá.

Leo: (suspira) lose… (Se va a la puerta para salir) yo se lo diré… algún día. (Sale de la habitación).

Se dirige a su habitación, por la cual debe pasar primero por la sala. Cuando llega a esta, ve a María sentada, sola y hojeando algo. Él, la mira de donde está y ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que estaba súper entretenida con sabrá que cosa. El decidió acercársele.

Leo: (sonríe) hola, María.

María: (asustada) aaaaaa… ho… hola… leo. (Sonríe tímidamente).

Leo: (extrañado por la reacción de ella) ¿te pasa algo?

María: (ríe) jajaja, no… nada. Es solo que me sacaste un buen susto.

Leo: (se sienta) y ¿Qué estás haciendo sola? digo, ya que estabas con Mikey, según me dijo Abril.

María: así, estaba con él. Pero tuvo que ir donde esta sensei Splinter y me dijo que esperara aquí y me puse a leer esta historieta, que estaba aquí (le enseña la historieta) de verdad me emocione con ella. Es por eso que no sentí tu presencia y me asuste.

Leo: (mira la historieta y luego a ella) ¿enserio, te gusto?

María: (sonríe) claro, en verdad me gusto. "héroes espaciales", me gusta el titulo. Aunque deja saber de qué trata, de héroes s en el espacio. jajaja, pero en sí, es divertida y entretenida. y los dibujos son muy bien hechos estoicamente hablando y el argumento, me encanto. jajajaja, se de estas cosas ya que leo muchos libros y mangas.

Leo: (la mira, tiernamente) esa historieta es mía y me gusta que alguien, piense así. A ninguno de mis hermanos, les gusta héroes espaciales, dicen que es algo tonto verlos y esas cosas.

María: (se sonroja por la pena y le da la historieta) Gomenasia, gomenasia. No debí tomar la historieta sin pedir permiso antes. Lo siento.

Leo: (le toma las manos a María) está bien, no te preocupes, nos dio la oportunidad, ahora sé que a ambos nos agradan las historietas y… (Leo, se queda mirando a María)

María, estaba muy sorprendida por que Leo, le tomara de las manos y se estaba sonrojando. Justo en ese momento, Raph entra a la sala y mira eso. Así que se va directo a asustar a leo. Ya que el, quería saber más de lo que pasaba por el corazón de su hermano mayor, para poder ayudarlo, pero tampoco quería que Mikey, se sintiera traicionado.

Raph: hola María. Quiero hablar contigo Leo. (Lo jala del brazo y se lo lleva) adiós María.

Leo: (siendo jalado pro su hermano) espera… Rapha.

María: (mirándolos) adiós… amigos… (Suspira) en fin… debería estar acostumbrada a formas de actuar extrañas.

Se escucha una pequeña explosión y un grito.

María: (se sorprende y voltea a ver de dónde viene) bueno… a explosiones. (Suspira) también, gracias primo George. (Se voltea al frente)… (Sale corriendo, a dónde provino el ruido)

Ella, entra al laboratorio de Donnie. En donde divisa a Donnie y abril, tosiendo un poco y algo humeados de la cara.

María: (se acerca a ellos) ¿Qué paso aquí? y ¿Qué les paso?

Abril: (tosiendo) cof, cof, un experimento de Donnie. cof, cof, que no salió muy bien. Que digamos, jajaja

Donnie: (la mira) pero… cof, cof. ¿Tu estas bien, Abril?

Abril: (le sonríe) si, Donnie. Estoy bien.

Donnie y abril, se miraron por unos segundos. Hasta que…

María: (mirándolos con ternura) ustedes dos son un amor. uuuu, que lindos se ven.

Ambos, la miran y se sienten apenados.

María: (cierra los ojos) arruine el momento. Lo siento.

Abril: (sonríe, aun apenada) no te preocupes María… jajaja, está bien ¿no, Donnie?

Donnie: (en un rincón llorando) si… está bien… snif…

María: (muy apenada, ahora mas con Donnie) en verdad, lo siento. (Se acuerda y los mira) ¿Están bien? (suspira) ufff, si lo están. A todo eso ¿con que estaban experimentando?

Donnie: no te preocupes. Estamos bien, no era nada. (Esconde las muestras de mutageno)

María: (sonríe) está bien. A si, quería decirte un acertijo Donnie.

Donnie: (confundido) ¿un acertijo?

María: (sonríe diabólicamente) si y tendrá una trampa. ¿Qué? ¿Te animas a responderlo?

Donnie: (sonríe) si, claro. Dímelo.

María: ok. Dice así: un día un rey muy generoso hiso una carrera en la cual los premios eran los siguientes: el ganador de la medalla de cobre, se ganaba 29 monedas de oro, el ganador de la medalla de plata, ganaba 47 monedas de oro, el ganador de la medalla de oro, ganaba 79 monedas de oro. Entonces ¿Cuántas monedas recibirá el ganador de la medalla de platino? considerando que te daré 4 opciones que son. Primero: 74, segundo: 87, tercero: 78 y cuarto 92. Y una última pregunta. ¿Por qué crees que te hice este acertijo?

Donnie, se queda pensando en el acertijo, mientras maría y abril, lo observan, esperando la respuesta.

-en la habitación de Splinter-

Splinter: sé que es duro para ti Miguel Ángel, pero también tienes que tener en cuenta esa posibilidad

Mikey: (triste) sensei… la verdad… eso ya lo sabía. Tu, también se lo había dicho a Donnie. Sé que… el que María, sea una chica humana y yo una… tortuga mutante, dificulta mucho esto que siento por ella. Pero… no me rendiré. Al igual que Donnie, el trata de siempre estar con abril y que ella sienta algo por él, yo igual tratare de eso, se que será difícil, por las circunstancias y que… como tú lo dijiste su familia… no deje yo sea su novio. Por eso de las clases sociales y eso, pero nada de eso me importa.

Splinter: (pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Mikey) hijo mío, veo que tienes muy en claro tus sentimientos por ella, pero ten siempre en cuenta eso. Puede que sufras o seas feliz. Piensa siempre en esto.

Mikey: (suspira) está bien… papá.

-en la habitación de Raph-

Raph: recapitulemos… ella, te gusto al mismo tiempo que a Mikey, le gusto. Tratabas de ocultártelo a ti mismo ese sentimiento, no pudiste y sientes que estas traicionando a Mikey, pero a la vez quieres que ella sienta lo mismo por ti y ahora que lose, no quieres que se lo diga nadie, pero quieres que te ayude. ¿Eso es correcto?

Leo: (suspira) si te lo acabo de decir, ¿por quieres que te lo repita?

Raph: (sonríe) por que no siempre pides ayuda, tu el señor perfecto.

Leo: (enojado) te lo dije, solo porque me hiciste decirlo.

Raph: (serio) te ayudare como dije, pero… no te ayudare a alejar a Mikey de ella, y solo ella tendrá que decidir con quién quedarse, si ella se decide por Mikey, no podrás hacer nada.

Leo: (suspira) lose… y está bien.

Volviendo a Donnie, Abril y María. Este se había puesto a pensar en el acertijo, salió de su laboratorio a la sala y se la paso dando vueltas en la misma, mientras Abril y María, esperaban su respuesta sentadas en el sillón, muy aburridas. Luego, llegan leo, Raph y Mikey, que se quedan mirando y se preguntaban qué pasaba.

Raph: (mirando a Donnie) ¿Qué están haciendo?

Abril: (lo mira) esperamos la respuesta de Donnie, al acertijo de María.

Leo: ¿así? y ¿de qué trata ese acertijo?

María: es de un rey muy…

Donnie: ¿podrían guarda silencio?, trato de pensar.

María: (suspira) Donnie… sabes que me puedes pedir pistas y eso. ¿Verdad?

Donnie: (serio) no lo sabía… bien dame una.

María: (ríe) bien. La respuesta se encuentra buscando en los elementos ya dados y encontrados anteriormente.

Donnie se queda pensando, sabía que con esa información podría encontrar la respuesta más fácilmente.

Mikey: (confundido) ¿los elementos? (ríe) como los de la tabla periódica… esa que tiene Donnie, en su laboratorio.

María, voltea a ver a Mikey, por que prácticamente le dio la pista correcta a Donnie, rápidamente.

Donnie: (pensativo) es cierto… el valor de las monedas de oro dados por el valor de la medalla, es el numero atómico del material con el que está hecha la medalla. Así que… el valor del platino es el tercero 78 monedas de oro.

María: (lo mira) tsk… bien hecho. Pero aun te falta la otra pregunta. ¿Por qué te hice este acertijo?

Donnie: (la mira) ¡Por que eres cruel!

María: (seria) realmente no me conoces, cuando quiero ser cruel. Ya anda, contesta.

Donnie: (sonríe) está bien… es porque… se relaciona conmigo, ay que me gusta la ciencia y soy un científico y este acertijo se relaciona en cierta forma, por la tabla periódica que la utilizan los científicos y…

María: (interrumpiéndolo) ¡Ya! ¡Ya!, suficiente. Ganaste, me has mareado con esa respuesta.

Se empiezan a reír, por la reacción de María. Donnie, feliz de haber contestado el acertijo y demostrar que el es genio de esa familia. María también se reía, de lo gracioso que había sido la forma de contestar de Donnie, después de que Mikey le diera sin querer la respuesta. Una pequeña reunión de amigos, muy divertida. Pero duraría poco, porque…

Suena el celular de María*

María: (saca su celular) Moshi, moshi.

Jessica: (del otro lado de la línea) ¡María! ¿Donde estas?

María: (preocupada) con las tortugas, aquí en las alcantarillas. Jessica one-san… ¿Qué ocurre?

Jessica: (seria) estamos bajo ataque.


	17. Capitulo 17 (Sorpresa)

María: (impactada) ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE HAS DICHO?!

Jessica: ustedes, salgan rápido a la superficie. ¡Ahora!. He detectado 4 puntos de ataque en esa ciudad. Sabemos bien quienes son.

María: (enojada) ¡KUSO! Este siempre fue su plan.

Jessica: (molesta) lose, ahora solo vallan rápido, nosotros iremos en este mismo momento. ¿Entendiste?

María: si. Ahora mismo. (Ambas cuelgan)

Leo: (preocupado) ¿Qué ocurre?

María: (da un suspiro molesta) se nos han adelantado. Ya comenzaron un ataque. Jessica, me lo acaba de informar. Son 4 puntos de ataque, en esta ciudad. Tenemos que ir ¡rápido!

Raph: (preparando sus sai) entonces vamos, ya me urgía algo de acción.

María: (sonriendo) hagan lo que quieran, solo que yo me encargare de Erika. (Ríe)

Ella, abre el portal para salir lo más rápido de ahí.

Leo: (sonríe) ¿listos chicos?

Mikey: (sacando sus nunchuks) claro que sí. Booyakasha.

Donnie: (sonríe) adelante.

Abril: (cerrando los puños y sonríe) si, vamos.

Los 5, se quedan mirando, sorprendidos de lo que dijo la pelirroja.

Donnie: (se dirige a abril) ni se te ocurra penar que iras.

Abril: (sorprendida) ¿Por qué no?

Donnie: (molesto) porque te pueden lastimar, hacer daño, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso.

Abril: (lo mira) vamos, he estado entrenado con Splinter, se hacer esto. Además, no quiero ser siempre a la que rescaten, quiero ser de más ayuda.

Donnie: (molesto) entiende abril, no puedes ir y no debes. Sabes que también estas en peligro de los Krang. Y además… (Su cara se torna de preocupación) no soportaría que algo malo te pasara

Abril: (lo mira y sonrió tiernamente) Donnie, por favor confía en mí. Sé que podre hacer algo, ¿sí?

Donnie: pero… (Abril, le da un beso, haciéndolo callar).

María: (mirándolos) aaaaaaa, son tan adorables ustedes dos.

Raph: (ríe) ya par de enamorados, tenemos que irnos.

Los 6, atraviesan el portal y se encuentran ante la imagen de la ciudad de New York, siendo atacada, por goats y ninjas del clan del pie.

Donnie: ¡es todo un ejército!

Mikey: están atacando a todos los ciudadanos.

María: (sorprendida) es… la primera vez que… atacan de esta forma. Nunca antes habían atacado así a lo humanos. ¡¿Por qué lo hacen así ahora?!

Leo: Jessica, te dijo que eran 4 puntos de ataque. Pero solamente es este ejército.

Raph: (sonriendo) ¡ya, basta de hablar y pateamos a estas alimañas!

Así, las 4 tortugas y María, se fueron contra el ejército, aunque los superaban en números, eran un ejército de bajo rango, no sería difícil acabar con ellos. Abril, quería pelear junto con sus amigos, pero no sabía cómo entrar a la batalla, si lo admitía ella sentía algo de miedo, pero quería desechar ya ese sentimiento. Ella, saca su tessen. Uno de los hombres cabeza de cabra, se va contra ella, ninguno de los 5 ya peleando se dieron cuenta y la pelirroja, se defendió de él, ella recordó, lo que había hablado con Jessica, de estas cosas, que los podía detener solo cortándoles la cabeza o con un disparo en la misma. Así que le corto la cabeza con su arma. Se sorprendió de sí misma, por lo que acababa de hacer y se sentía con más confianza, así que decidió entrar a la batalla con los otros 5.

María: (mirándola y sonriendo) me alegra que te unieras.

Abril: (sonriendo) si, no quería que ustedes tuvieran toda la diversión.

Donnie: (peleando) estamos acabando con esto muy rápido.

Mikey: (sonriendo y peleando) sin duda… acabaremos con esto muy rápido. ¡booyakasha!

En plena batalla, abril se distrajo y un ninja del clan del pie estaba por cortar por la espalda. Cuando, una daga lo atravesó y lo arrojo lejos.

Virgilia: (con su barita en mano y su sonrisa serena) debes poner más atención a lo que te rodea pequeña.

Abril: (sorprendida) aaaa… gracias.

Ange, pareciendo a lado de María.

Ange: (sonríe) me alegra que llegaran.

María: (seria) ¿Dónde están los otros dos puntos?

Ange: yo, solamente detecto la presencia de dos puntos o detectaba, ya no están.

Raph: (serio) entonces… ¿tanto escándalo por solo estas cosas?

Ange: (molesta) en primer lugar, si como dices "escándalo" pero bien que estaban atacando civiles inocentes y en segundo, la que se equivoco fue Jessica, no yo.

Leo: (suspira) como sea, está bien. Pudimos ya acabar con ellos y todos están a salvo.

Donnie: (sonríe) además, nos hemos hecho más fuertes, ahora fue muy fácil acabar con ellos. Y abril, estuviste grandiosa.

Abril: (sonríe) gracias Donnie, recordar lo que me dijo Jessica y con eso pude también pelear a su lado.

Jessica: (apareciendo) y ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

María: (riendo) así que, mí querida prima Jessica, se ha equivocado, no creí que llegaría este día. kihihihihihihihihi.

George, battler y Beatrice, aparecen ante ellos, para reunirse y saber como estaban.

Jessica: (agarrando las mejillas de María y estirándolas. estando ella completamente enojada) ¡¿Qué has dicho?! (Rie) mejor cierra tu gran bocaza.

María: (sollozando un poco, por el dolor en las mejillas) está bien… ya no te vuelvo a hacer enojar. ¡gomene!

Jessica: (suspira) aun así. Fue extraño que esa máquina se equivocar.

George: (serio) las maquinas no se equivocan, los usuarios sí.

Beatrice: (ríe) solo lo dices, porque tu a creaste.

Battler: (sonríe) tal vez, solamente leíste mal las lecturas Jessica-chan.

Jessica: (con la mirada baja) no, no creo que me a higa equivocado.

Mikey: (sonríe) pero si te equivocaste o no, ya no importa. Acabamos con esto y sin ninguna baja ni nada. Todo está bien.

Ange: (asustada y agitada) no puede ser…

Raph: (preocupado) ¿Qué te pasa?

Ange: (angustiada) 4 presencias ya conocidas están muy cerca y aparte… dos nuevos ejércitos aparecieron.

Donnie: ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Ange: (lo mira) porque soy bruja y puedo detectar presencias de corta o larga distancia.

Raph: (sonríe) esto me parece bien, ni siquiera sude con la batalla anterior.

María: (pensando) mmm… ellos son 6, nosotros 12. (Sonriendo) ¡Ya está! hagamos parejas, para poder acabar con esto rápido.

Raph: (la mira) tu siempre queriendo acabar con todo rápido.

María: (cerrando los ojos y sonriendo) es que de eso se trata. (Abre los ojos) ade… (Es aventada contra un edificio a sus espaldas)

Leo: ¡MARIA!

Erika: (apareciendo enfrente de ellos, riendo) ne, ne, María, deberías prestar más atención. kijajajajajaja. Y más, siendo la bruja de rango 1. tsk, sí que eres una vergüenza tu.


	18. Capitulo 18 (Puntos Cardinales)

María: (aparece frente a ella) kihihihihihi, ¿así que una vergüenza? pues… te he engañado.

Erika: (confundida, voltea ver a donde supuestamente estaba María y había desaparecido) ¡¿una ilusión?!

María: (haciendo un sello debajo de Erika) valla… (Sonriendo) denle un premio a la niña, lo ha adivinado. ¡Sello actívate!

El sello que conjuro y activo debajo de su adversaria, era uno explosivo. Erika, lo esquivó muy fácilmente, ella voló hasta llegar a la sima de un edificio y de ahí.

Erika: María, es hora de que tú y yo nos enfrentemos sin estorbos ni nada.

María: (sonriendo) me parece perfecto.

Erika: (sonriendo) sígueme, acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas. Sígueme (sale, saltando)

María: (enojada) yo… iré a cumplir mi destino. (Se va detrás de Erika).

Ange: (preocupada) ¡MARIA, ESPERA! (Susurrando) por favor… no desates todo tu poder.

Mikey: (mirando a María) oye, no debes ir tu sola.

Se escucharon dos explosiones.

George: (preocupado) chicos, pongámonos en acción. María, estará bien.

Leo: (serio y preocupado) hay que pelear en parejas.

Mikey: no me importa lo que me digan, yo iré a proteger a María. (Sale corriendo en dirección donde se fueron las dos brujas).

Ange: (seria) Eva/Beatrice… (Enojada) está cerca. Acabare con ella. (Se va en la dirección que siente la presencia).

Raph: (le agarra el brazo) no iras tu sola.

Ange: (enojada) ¡suéltame!

Raph: (le sonríe) iré contigo, para cuidarte.

Ange: (sonrojada y molesta) no necesito que alguien cuide de mi.

Raph: claro, que sí. La última vez, estuviste peleando fatal. Así que iremos los dos.

Ange: (furiosa) está bien, solo no me estorbes. (Recordando y gritando en dirección a los demás) perrera esta en el lado norte, Xever en el lado oeste y los ejércitos del lado este. (Se va junto con Raph, a pelea contra Eva/Beatrice).

Donnie: (serio) George… vamos contra Xever.

George: claro.

Donnie: (mirando a su amada) abril, cuídate.

Abril: (sonriendo) si, así lo hare.

Virgilia: (a lado de abril) yo la cuidare.

Ambos chicos listos, se van en dirección al oeste. Abril, Virgilia, Beatrice y battler, al este. Ellos se ocuparan de los ejércitos. Dejando a Leo y Jessica, como equipo contra perrera. Aunque Leo, deseaba haber actuado, más rápido que su hermano menor e ir a proteger a María.

-al sur de todo eso-

Erika: (riendo) dime María, ¿Cómo te gustaría dejar este mundo?

María: (mirándola) yo, dejare este mundo en un tiempo después de tu muerte.

Erika: (sonriendo) siempre siendo tan positiva. (Ataca y su oponente lo esquiva) pero ¿de qué te sirvió hace 3 años?

María, enfureció y lanzo varios ataques mágicos. Erika detuvo los primeros, pero fue herida por la lanza de fuego dorado. (Un ataque desarrollado por María) fue lastimada por uno de sus costados, rasgando y manchando de sangre su ropa.

María: (enojada) si, no me sirvió de nada. Pero ahora… no tendré piedad, ya no soy tan gentil.

Erika: (ríe) yo nunca lo he sido. A decir verdad, yo si te tengo tanto odio y rencor. ¿Recuerdas por qué?

Desaparece y aparece detrás de la Ushiromiya, con su guadaña hace un ataque de remolinos con cuchillas provocando varias heridas en su oponente, desgarrándole un tanto la ropa y haciendo que brotara de ella sangre.

María: (seria) por que Dlanor, me protegió de ti y porque te arrebate el titulo de bruja de la verdad.

Erika: (ríe sádicamente) ¿duele verdad? ¿Las heridas de tu cuerpo te duelen? eso es tan glorioso.

María: (ríe) realmente piensas ¿Qué esto representa algo para mí? kihihihihihihihi (seria) estas coartadas en mi cuerpo no duelen nada. ¡NADA COMPARADO CON LO QUE NOS HICISTE!

-al noroeste-

Sentada en uno de los edificios, viendo como la gente corría aterrada por el caos que estaban ocasionando. Eva/Beatrice, sonreía ante aquella hermosa imagen para ella.

Eva/Beatrice: (sonriendo) es tan lindo, ver a esta gente huir así. Sumamente hermoso.

Aparecen detrás de ella Ange y Raph.

Eva/Beatrice: (sonriendo, aun dándoles la espalda) sabia que vendrías por mí, querida sobrina Ange.

Raph: (sorprendido) ¿sobrina?

Ange: (suspira) para nada de eso.

Eva/Beatrice: (mirando a Raph, con una sonrisa) ¿te gusta esta "cosa"?. Bueno no me he de sorprender. Siempre te han gustado las cosas raras.

Raph: (molesto) ¿Cómo que cosas raras? ¿Ange, que relación tienes con ella?

Ange: (molesta) ¡CALLATE, MALDITA BRUJA OSCURA! (Sonrojada) SI ME GUSTA RAPH O NO A TI ¡¿QUE TE IMPORTA?!

Raph: (sorprendido y sonrojado) Ange…

Ange: (mirando a Raph) mi relación con esta bruja, es que ella es… el lado oscuro de mi tía Eva Ushiromiya.

Eva/Beatrice: (parándose y apareciendo enfrente de ellos) aunque… no soy tu tía. Soy alguien mejor que ella. (Levanta a la chica del suelo) soy la juventud de Eva Ushiromiya, la cual debió ser heredera.

Raph: (le tira un golpe con sus sais) ¡YA! BAJALA.

Eva/Beatrice, esquiva el golpe pero no del todo. El pudo hacerle una herida en el costado derecho de su cuerpo. Esto hizo que Eva/Beatrice se emocionara con la pelea.

Eva/Beatrice: (riendo) jejejeje. Mejor tú ve con ella. (Lo alza en el aire) jejeje. Me pregunto… si los dejo caer desde esa altura, sería un lindo color rojo, el cual haría su sangre. jejejeje

Ange: (seria) sujeta mis manos, tengo un plan.

Raph: (le toma las manos) confiare en ti.

Eva/Beatrice, los deja caer. De por sí estaban arriba de un edificio de unos 13 pisos, más la altura que los elevo.

Ange, activa su poder de bruja, esto hace que su traje cambie por completo. En el aire, ella contrarresta el poder de Eva/Beatrice sobre ellos y les permite flotar y volver hasta arriba. Pero Ange necesitaba la ayuda del amor. Como saben sin amor la verdad no puede ser vista.

Eva/Beatrice: (mirándolos) has… como siempre el maldito sentimiento del amor, estropeando todo.

Raph: (sonriendo) Ange, peleamos juntos. Para callar a esta bruja estúpida.

Ange: (le devuelve la sonrisa) claro que sí.

Los dos chicos, empezaron la peala contra una de las portadoras del título de "Beatrice". Eva/Beatrice, lanzaba ataques mágicos a diestra y siniestra, mientras los otros dos. Tanto esquivaban como atacaban.

-al este de la ciudad-

Los dos equipos habían ido a detener al ejército de goats y ninjas del pie. Los brujos en esa pelea, tenían su poder activo, sus ropas al igual que las de Ange cambiaron. Abril, aunque es una kunoichi aun en práctica, daba pelea, pero era cuidada por Virgilia.

Battler: (peleando) esto, es algo muy relajante.

Beatrice: (peleando y sonriendo) tienes razón. (Le da un codazo a battler, sin dejar de pelear) ¿Recuerdas, nuestras peleas mentales?

Battler: (peleando) si como olvidarlas. Con 12 años y hacíamos tales cosas.

Beatrice: (riendo) tu 12, yo 13.

Battler: (sarcasmo) Ho, perdóname mujer madu… (Uno de los ninja del pie, le da una cuchillada en el estomago)

Beatrice: (defiende a battler y regresa el golpe) ¡tonto! ¿Estás bien?

Battler: (riendo) algo, sangrando y con un golpe en un punto algo vital, pero estoy bien.

Virgilia: (peleando, concentrada) tomen esto seriamente. Recuerda, que no hay rival débil, si no concentración débil.

Siguieron combatiendo, si bien esos rivales no eran tan fuertes, como quiera un descuido podía ser fatal.

-al oeste-

En esta dirección. el equipo genio, estaba batallando con Xever, por una parte este villano, se había hecho más fuerte y por otro, Donnie preocupado por su abril y George, no queriendo activar su poder de brujo. Aunque eso sí. Los 3 tenían heridas, golpes y George con la ropa rasgada.

Xever: (burlándose) jajajaja, sabía que un par de niños listos, no podrían ser unos verdaderos oponentes.

George: (mirando a Donnie) oye amigo, deja de estar tan preocupado por tu novia, ella está bien. Ahora hay que ocuparnos de este pez.

Donnie: (molesto) ¡no es mi…! (Recuerda el beso) y ¿Qué me dices de ti? eres un brujo. Pelea con magia ¿no?

George: (acomendándose sus lentes, algo rotos) yo siempre preferí, pelear mano a mano.

Xever: (riendo) pues, no eres bueno en eso. El que me ha dado más golpes, ha sido en monstruo ese.

George: (ríe) ese es el plan.

Xever, fue confundido por esto que dijo George. Lo cual aprovecho Donnie, para irse contra él y propinándole un buen golpe y perforación con su bo. (Recuerden: el bo, si es un bastón o palo de madera, pero en uno de sus lados tiene una cuchilla oculta así que ya se imaginaran). Fue un golpe mortal el que Donnie, le propino a Xever. El plan de ellos eran cansarlo herirlo lo más que pudieran antes de que ellos estuvieran en las mismas. George, era el encargado de recibir los golpes de Xever y Donnie de dárselos. En verdad un dúo, muy coordinado. Hasta el momento de entablar una conversación distractora.

-al norte-

Jessica y leo, estaban en una pelea a la par con perrera. Aunque este tenía una piel como su fuera de roca. Les era muy difícil herirlo de gravedad, ellos eran los que estaban cansados y con ms cortadas en el cuerpo, Jessica tenía la cabeza escurriendo de sangre, por un impacto contra un muro, pero esto solo hacía que se motivara más.

Leo, pelea contra perrera con sus katanas. Estas, en su mayoría son esquivadas. Pero en uno de sus ataques por la desesperación de ir y saber que alguien importante para él estaba bien. Le encajo su katana en el ojo a perrera, este último lo agarro y aventó lejos.

Jessica: (se acerca a Leo) oye… no te a higas muerto. Aun nos falta por acabar con él.

Leo: (se incorpora) una de mis katanas está rota. Aun así gracias a ella le pude sacar el ojo.

Jessica: (activa su poder, solo en sus nudillos) pues… yo aun tengo fuerzas. auch... (Se toca la cabeza) aun duele.

Leo: mejor déjamelo a mí.

Jessica: (lo mira con sarcasmo) si a ti, tu estas igual que yo de lastimado y cansado. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no estoy peleando por María.

Leo: (sonrojado) ¿Qué?

Perrera: (con el ojo cerrado y sangrando) no me importa que me segaran de un ojo. Aun los podre matar.

Este, ataca a ambos con más furia y odio que antes. Ellos lo esquivaron y también le trataban de dar buenos golpes. Pero como dije piel muy dura.

Leo: (con solo una de sus katanas en mano) te diste cuenta ¿verdad?

Jessica: (aumentando su poder aun más) claro que sí.

-la dirección del sur-

Las dos enemigas declaradas, desde hace unos años. Seguían enfrascadas en su batalla, que llevaría a la muerte de una. Erika, no se detendría. Por el simple motivo de vengarse de ella, por alejarla de su amada Dlanor y María, no la perdonaría por matar a su querido amigo Will. Ambas, con heridas profundas sangrantes, ropas rasgadas (ni se imagen ecchi). Estas dos se habían alejado de todo y todos, para tener su pelea sin interrupciones.

María: (mirándola con desprecio) todo, todo… esto tu… misma lo has provocado.

Erika: (escupiendo sangre) ja, si claro. Yo provoque que Dlanor, no me amara, que se enamorara de ese estúpido inquisidor y yo provoqué que confiaras en mí.

María: (levanta su brazo lleno de sangre) ¡CHOQUE DE REDENCION!

Una fuerza de magia inmovilizo a Erika en el suelo, María se eleva en el cielo y va directo contra su adversaria, con una lanza roja para perforarle el pecho.

Pero Erika, no se da por vencida.

Erika: (riendo) ¿tu madre te sigue odiando? ¿Te sigue golpeando? jijijijijijiji. Si que sigues siendo una burla.

Esas palabras abrieron unas heridas profundas en el corazón de María he hizo que se desconcentrara de su poder de magia que inmovilizaba a Erika. Por lo cual esta se pudo liberar y utilizando una vez más su guadaña, golpeo a María en la cabeza, dejándola un poco desorientada en el suelo.

Erika: (alzando su guadaña, para cortarle la cabeza y sonriendo psicopatamente) ¡AHORA MUERETE! ¡BASTARDA!


	19. Capitulo 19 (El Principio De Las Muertes

Una cadena envuelve la guadaña de Erika y se la arrebata. Ella voltea de donde binó la cadena y recibe un golpe en la cabeza que la a unos envía a unos pocos metros de ahí.

Mikey: (levantando a María) ¿estás bien?, me tenías preocupado. Estas muy herida.

María: (aun aturdida, pero sonriendo) estoy bien Mikey, bueno… estaba a punto de…

Mikey: (la brasa fuertemente) ¡calla! No digas eso. Tú… a ti no, tú no morirás mientras esté aquí contigo.

María: (sonrojada y sorprendida) Mi-Mikey… etto… yo… gra-gracias…

Erika: (enfadada y descontrolada) ¡YA ME HE CANSADO DE USTEDES DOS! Ahora… lo pagaran. (Ella, invoca a dos callones y empieza disparar en dirección a los dos jóvenes)

Mikey, carga a María esquivando los disparos, ella un sigue aturdida y necesita curara sus heridas para poder ya darle fin a esto. Erika está en la misma, pero su odio la mantiene aún en pie.

María: (en los brazos de Mikey) ella esta tan corrompida por su odio, que de verdad esto podría agravarse a un nivel peor.

Mikey: (preocupado) ¿realmente es tan fuerte?

María: (preocupada y mirando a Erika) no, pero… cuando los sentimientos negativos nublan e juicio de una bruja… nos llegan a dominar de una forma tan sorprendente y macabra que… no sé qué podría pasar.

Mikey: (mirando a María, la deposita en el suelo) escucha… tú tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas, yo la distraeré y tratare de ganar todo el tiempo posible.

María: (sorprendida) ¿Qué? ¡NO! Mikey. Es muy peligroso.

Mikey: (sonriendo) confía en mí, yo soy muy fuerte y te protegeré a ti, pese a lo que sea.

Erika: (riendo, maniacamente) ¿tu? Un monstruo como tú. Jamás podría hacerme daño alguno. Jejejejeje.

Mikey: (molesto) te hare pagar, por lo que le has hecho a ella (preparando sus nunchuks)

Erika: (con su guadaña en mano) ven, monstruo y házmelo saber. Jajajaja

Ambos se enfrascan en una pelea, con armas y ella utiliza su magia. Pero él lo recompensa con agilidad y destreza. La Ushiromiya concentra toda su energía mágica para poder recuperarse rápidamente y ayudar a su querido amigo.

Erika: (ríe, mientras pelea) jejeje, pensé que sería más aburrida esta pelea. Pero me has divertido tanto. Ya veo, por qué estas Ushiromiya se han interesado en ustedes adefesios.

Mikey: (atacándola) no creas, que esa palabra me molesta.

Erika: (ríe) genial, jejejeje sigamos hasta que haigas muerto.

María: (lanzando unas semillas) Mikey, aléjate de ella. Prisión de enredaderas.

Las enredaderas, aprisionaron el cuerpo de Erika. Para detenerla un poco, esas enredaderas estaban hechas de magia 100% pura, restaurada y más fuerte. Con eso ella no podría moverse a ningún lado.

Erika: (riendo y tratando de zafarse) jajajajajaja ¡esto no podrá contenerte! Sí, que eres muy tonta al pensar que podría detenerme esto.

María: (suspira) Mikey ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimo?

Mikey: (sonríe) solo unos cuantos rasguños y heridas, nada de qué preocuparse.

María: (sonríe aliviada) eso… me tranquiliza mucho. Ahora debo terminar el sufrimiento de ella.

Erika: (aun atada) jajajaa, ¿mi sufrimiento? No me hagas reír, yo no sufro de nada.

María: (la mira seriamente) Erika, tu sufres por el amor no correspondido.

-Noroeste-

Raph: (peleando contra Eva/Beatrice) ahora, Ange.

Ange: entendido.

Ellos, se encontraban peleando entra la bruja de menor rango del lado oscuro. Ella había dado una buena pelea, pero aun así no fue difícil mantener la batalla, ella estaba más exhausta, esta no tenía tantos sentimientos negativos como Erika, que la mantuviera de pie.

Los movimientos combinados de Raph y Ange, resultaban muy positivamente para ellos, ellos si apenas tenían unos cuantos rasguños y heridas nada de que preocuparse.

Eva/Beatrice: (gravemente herida) ¿Qué esperas Ange?

Ange: (seria) mmm

Eva/Beatrice: (escupiendo sangre) ¡vamos! Mátame ahora. Termine con esto de una buena vez. Es lo que querías ¿no? Matarme, acabar conmigo. Jajajaja, eres una buena niña que cumple sus propósitos. (Riendo terroríficamente) jajaja, te pareces cada vez más a tu tía Eva.

Ange: (agacha su mirada) no… no quiero matarte…

Raph: (sorprendido) pero… ¿Qué estas diciendo? Después de lo que ha dicho y hecho, ¡¿vas a dejar todo así?!

Ange: (seria) nunca dije que lo dejaría así. Esta bruja oscura merece morir, por todo… todo lo, que ha hizo y está haciendo. Ella solo es el lado oscuro de un integrante de mi familia, pero no es ella y además no la quiero matar… no la quiero matar yo sola. (Mirando a Raph)

Raph: (sonriendo) claro Ange. Hagámoslo juntos.

Eva/Beatrice: (riendo) valla que lindos… mejor ya mátenme, que verlos me enferman. Jajajajaja

Ambos, le dieron el golpe de gracia a Eva/Beatrice, para que dejara de sufrir, aunque ellos no lo hicieron con ese propósito si no solo de matarla y acabar con ella. Ange, termino manchada de sangre en las mangas de su vestido de bruja y en partes de su cuerpo, sangre que había salpicado Eva/Beatrice. Las sai de Raph y su cara también tenían algunas de esas manchas. Aunque sabemos que también era combinación de su propia sangre.

Ange: (suspira) ya todo acabo. (Se deja caer de rodillas al suelo) uffff, sí que estoy cansada jajaja

Raph: (se cerca a ella) ¡oye! ¿Estás bien?

Ange: (mirándolo) si, solo que me canse un poco, jajaja. Por cierto. ¿Nunca te cansas de ser tan preocupan?

Raph: (confundido) a ¿Qué te refieres?

Ange: (sonriendo) digo, siempre te estas preocupando por tus hermanos y por mí. Entiendo lo de tus hermanos son tu familia, pero ¿por que por mi?

Raph: (sonrojado) bueno… eso es porque… ¡ya deja de hablar de esto!

Ange: (sonriendo pícaramente) te gusto ¿verdad?

Raph: (sonrojado) ¡CALATE! Eso no es cierto.

Ange: (ríe) jajaja, lo sabía, lo sabia… etto, también se que Mikey le gusta María y de hecho yo doy mi consentimiento para que sean novios.

Raph: (sorprendido) ¡¿Qué?! ¿COMO SABES ESO?

Ange: (seria) ¿Qué? ¿Se te olvida que soy bruja?

Raph: entonces… ¿sabes lo de Mikey?

Ange: (seria) y lo de Leo también, el no me gusta para que sea novio de María. Etto… (Lo jala del brazo) vamos donde están los demás, para decirles que ya Eva/Beatrice quedo en el pasado.

Raph: (siendo jalado por Ange) (pensamiento: esta chica, es muy loca y no tiene mucha concentración en algunas cosas, pero si es verdad me gusta mucho, pero no se o diré… no por ahora. Maldita sea, sabe lo de Leo. Eso será un problema, lose.

-En el este-

Beatrice, sentada en una pequeña montaña, de cadáveres de goats y ninjas del clan del pie. Ellos ya habían acabado con ese problema.

Beatrice: (suspira) se ha acabado tan rápido. No fue nada divertido, quería matar más.

Virgilia: (molesta) ¡BEATRICE! Cállate, no digas tal vez cosas.

Beatrice: (haciendo pucheros) pero… sama…

Battler: (mirando a abril) veo que no te paso nada. Eres buena peleando

Abril: (sonriendo) gracias, se lo debo a Splinter. El me enseño y dio el tessen.

Battler: (sonriendo) crees, ¿Qué podrías enseñarme a usarlo?

Abril: no lo sé…

Battler: (ríe) puede que parezca un cabeza hueca, pero no lo soy.

Donnie: (corriendo y abrazando a Abril) Abril, mi linda Abril. Estas bien, que bueno estaba preocupado.

Abril: corresponde al abrazo) te dije que estaría bien Donnie, además Virgilia, no me dejo sola ni n momento.

Donnie: (mirando a Virgilia) gracias por cuidarla.

Virgilia: (sonríe tenuemente) dije, que cuidaría de ella y así lo hice. No tienes que agradecerme nada.

George: (acercándose) te dije, que ella estaría bien.

Battler: (chocando manos con George) ei, aniki. Veo que todo salió bien.

George: (sonriendo) claro que sí, todos somos muy fuertes como dejarnos vencer por ellos.

Beatrice: (pasada detrás de Donnie y George) aunque… (Les toca a ambos puntos donde ella sabe que les duele) ¿Ven? Ustedes también fueron heridos. No se hagan los fuertes, ante nosotros.

Ambos chicos cayeron adoloridos, por las heridas. Aunque luego todos echaron a reír, por lo graciosa de la situación. Llegando también con ellos Ange y Raph y contando que Eva/Beatrice es vieja historia. Aunque se preguntaban que pasaba con los cuatro faltantes y por qué no retornaban.

Jessica: (recargándose en un poste) ufffff, pensé que sería más fácil. Y que no me daría el asma.

Leo: (apoyándose en su katana) si, eso nos puso en un problema.

Jessica: (ríe) ay amigo, tranquilo. Mira triunfamos y el quedo hecho pedazos.

Leo: (sonriendo algo agitado) literalmente. Creo que nos excedimos un poco.

Jessica: (risita) creo que si… no me caía mal el tipo, pero no me agrado que hiciera todo eso, ni modo, la muerte es el único camino.

Leo: (envainando su katana) creo que si te pareces a Raph.

Jessica: (desapareciendo sus protectores de nudillos y volviendo con su ropa normal) no, el se parece a mi yo soy mayor que ustedes.

Leo: (ríe) jajaja, tienes razón. (Cambia a una mueca de dolor) no me hagas reír, que me duele.

Jessica: (ríe) jajaja, oye.

Leo: ¿sí? dime

Jessica: (mirada picara) ¿dese cuando te gusta, la pequeña María?

Leo: (sonrojado) ¿Cómo… te has dado cuenta?

Jessica: (riendo y caminando) por la forma en que la miras, conozco las miradas y las interpreto perfectamente.

Leo: (suspira y caminando a la par de ella) soy algo obvio por lo visto

Jessica: (sonríe) claro que no, yo me di cuenta porque conozco más de esas cosas. Pero ten por seguro que María, siendo como es, jamás se dará cuenta y eso es una ventaja para ti.

Leo: (confundido) ¿ventaja? ¿Cómo sería una para mí?

Jessica: (con aires de superioridad) a María-chan, le gustan las sorpresas. Créeme que si le dices así de la nada y en privado que te gusta, ella te dirá una respuesta positiva. Es que si eres muy oculto en tus sentimientos, ya que serás un misterio para ella y le gusta eso más a ella.

Leo: (feliz) gra-gracias, por la ayuda. Pero ¿Por qué me ayudarías a conquistar a tu prima? (triste) digo, por como yo soy… no creí que podrían ayudarme ustedes. Porque…

Jessica: (molesta) aaaa, ¿piensas que nosotros somos muy superficiales? ja, pues que mal nos conoces. Si ustedes son la felicidad de María y Ange. Nosotros no haremos nada para evitarlo

Leo: (serio) incluso… ¡sabes lo de Raph!

Jessica: (ríe) por supuesto, nada se escapa de mis agudos sentidos. Jajaja, (apenada) aunque no sé si a Battler, le agrade la idea. El podrá parecer un tonto y lo es, pero es muy sobreprotector cuando se trata de su hermana y prima menor. Así que les ayudare a ambos lo más que pueda. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Leo: (feliz) gracias Jessica.

Jessica: (corriendo) anda, tenemos que ver cómo están los otros y tranquilo sé que ella, está muy bien. Nunca se da por vencida fácilmente.

Leo, sale corriendo tras ella. Él se sentía muy feliz, de que ahora tuviera una aliada en eso del amor y quien mejor quien Jessica, si ella tenía una gran influencia en María.

-en el extremo sur-

Erika: (sin poder zafarse de las enredaderas) ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué no puedo?

María: (suspira) mi magia se ha recupera, en cambio la tuya se ha desgastado. Puede que los sentimientos negativos, te hagan una bruja muy fuerte. Pero eso no siempre funciona, cuando se pelea con una bruja de buen corazón.

Érika: (riendo) ¿buen corazón? ¿Tu? (Enojada) tu, no eres nada de eso. Tu, tu, maldita alejaste a Dlanor de mí, y si fuera poco, querías que ella fuera la novia de Will. (Cara de loca) pero… yo, yo ¡detuve ese gran error de mi amada Dlanor!

Mikey: (mirando a María) ¿de qué está hablando ella?

Erika: (ríe) jajaja, vamos María, dile a tu querido amigo. Todo lo que ustedes me han hecho.

María: (enojada) ¡cállate!, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada. Tú fuiste la que empezó todo, ¡todo! me trataste de matar cuando yo tenía 9 años, si no hubiera sido por Dlanor. Estaría muerta ahora mismo. Pero eso no quiere decir que te la a higa quitado.

Erika: (mirándola con odio) ¡SI, SI TU ME LA ARREBATASTE!

María: (enfurecida) ¡claro que no! Ella misma explico, que como inquisidora es su deber detener y matar a brujas de magia oscura. Pero cuidar de aquellas de magia de luz. Después de eso, fingiste ser nuestra amiga, solo para hacernos más mal.

Erika: (seria) te equivocas, lo hice por Dlanor, quería estar con ella siempre y si quería decir estar cerca de ti, tsk por ella lo soportaría.

María: (enojada) después de que pasó el tiempo y supiste que Dlanor, se había enamorado de Will e hicimos esa reunión especial para ellos, tu ayudaste. Solo para poder matar enfrente de los ojos de Dlanor, como matabas a Will, el amor de su vida y mi buen amigo. (Con algunas lagrimas en los ojos) lo mataste tan cruel frente a nuestros ojos… fue horrible.

Erika: (riendo) para mí también fue difícil. jajajaja bueno no. (Enojada) pero tu desgraciada, después de eso me arrebataste mi titulo de bruja de la verdad. ¿Cómo te atreviste?

Mikey, abraza a la pequeña bruja para darle consuelo. el verla llorar le hacía sentir un nudo horrible en corazón. Ella, sintió el abrazo muy cómodo y muy confortable, pro sentir el apoyo de su amigo.

María: (limpiándose las lagrimas, aun en los brazos de Mikey) ¿Cómo… como me atreví? (apartándose del abrazo de Mikey) yo... yo, solamente quería matarte por haber hecho eso, la muerte de Will, fue… haaaaaaaaa…

Erika: (sonriendo) pues no lograste matarme en aquella época.

María: con 12 años… 12 años de edad, tenía más misericordia de lo que tengo ahora. Solo te arrebate tu titulo, y ahora tienes otro. ¡BRUJA DE LA TRAICION! Y una cosa más. Verdad roja: (alrededor de María y Erika se torna color rojo) Erika Furudo, nunca ha amado de verdad ha Dlanor. (Las letras dichas en rojo, pasaron alrededor de ambas)

Mikey: (sorprendido) ¿Qué… fue eso?

María: la verdad roja, cuando algo es dicho por ella, el ambiente se torna del mismo color que ella y todo lo que se diga en rojo, es verdad. Sabía que Erika, nunca había amado a Dlanor, solo era una obsesión.

Erika: (enfurecida) ¡CALLATE, CALLATE! MENTISTE CON LA VERDAD ROJA.

Por el enfado descontrolado de Erika, logra romper las enredaderas e irse con su guadaña para destazar a ambos. Ellos esquivan, ese ataque. Erika, se voltea y envía una lluvia de dagas, contra sus oponentes. Los dos no logran esquivar ese ataque. Unas dagas se clavaron en el caparazón de Mikey, sin profundizarse tanto, afortunadamente. En María, se clavaron en su estomago y costados.

Mikey: (con cara de dolor) María, ¿recuerdas lo que dije de tus cadenas y mis nunchuks?

María: (adolorida) creo que sí.

Mikey: (sonriendo) ay, ay que hacerlo.

María: (pensando) aaaa, (afirmando con la cabeza) entiendo.

Erika: (enfurecida) sea lo que planean, no les servirá de nada. Morirán acéptenlo, morirán.

Ambos amigos, desaparecen de la vista de Erika. Esta los buscaba por todos lados, hasta que de todas direcciones contra ella, era atada por cadenas tanto mágicas y con más nunchuks. Así Mikey apareciendo clavándole varios cuchillos de los cuales tenían los nunchuks, la sangre salía de la peliazul a borbotones, pero las brujas no son muy fáciles de matar, aun su corazón latía y con vida.

Erika: (saliendo sangre pro todo su cuerpo y vomitando sangre) n-no, crean que podrán. cof, cof acabar así conmigo. Vamos aparece ya Ushiromiya.

María: (aparece sosteniendo sus cadenas mágicas y por un lado de Erika) aquí estoy. Mikey… hagámoslo ya, me he cansado de ella.

Mikey: (del otro lado de Erika, sujetando sus nunchuks que ataban la adversaria) bien. Cuando tú digas.

Erika: (sonríe) veo… que esto será muy interesante.

María: (sosteniendo sus cadenas con todas sus fuerzas) vete para siempre Erika.

Ambos chicos, jalan las cadenas que sostenían y en volvían a Erika. Fue tal la fuerza que jalaron esas cadenas que la descuartizaron, provocando su muerte instantánea, la sangre obvio salpico mucho.


	20. Capitulo 20 (Promesas Cumplidas)

María: (desapreciando sus cadenas) por fin… esto se ha completo.

Mikey: (guardando sus nunchuks) cree… que si, ahora todo va a estar bien.

María: (suspirando) por fin… vengue al amor de mis dos amigos.

Mikey: (la mira) ¿venganza?

María: (sonríe) si… ya escuchaste la historia. Yo prometí a Dlanor y en la tumba de Will, que Erika pagaría por eso y lo he cumplido.

Mikey: (e devuelve la sonrisa) eres una buena amiga.

María: (le sonríe y lo braza) yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda. Mil gracias gran amigo, te quiero.

Mikey: (le devuelve el abrazo) de nada, no permitiré nunca que a nadie de los que quiero les pase algo malo.

Él, la mira a los ojo fijamente. Ella, también lo miraba a os ojos, pero pro su mete no cruzaba la idea que el tenia. De repente ella recordó que tenía que volver lo más rápido posible, con los demás.

María: (tomando la mano de Mikey y saliendo flotando) vamos, los demás han de estar preguntándose ¿que estamos haciendo? ¿Por qué tardamos tano?

Mikey: (sonriendo) cierto, es genial poder flotar, aunque prefiero mas estar en los techos en un superficie.

María: (ríe) jajaja, que gracioso. Anda no seas miedoso, además estamos a unos cuantos metros del suelo, no es nada comparado con la batalla que acabamos de ganar, auch… (Va descendiendo, hasta llegar al techo)

Mikey: (preocupado) ¿¡QUE?! ¡¿QUE TE OCURRE?!

María: (tocándose la herida del estomago) creo… que no me he terminado de curar, no debí ser tan imprudente. Jajajaja torpe de mí.

Mikey: (cargando a maría suavemente) bien, pues yo te llevare a donde están los demás.

María: (sonrojada y quieta en sus brazos) t...te debó otra Mikey…

-punto de reunión, uno de los techos de los edificios. Este-

Virgilia: listo, las fuerzas de todos están en un nivel apropiado.

Abril: (sonriendo) también los civiles, están bien. Ya todo calmado.

Beatrice: (cruzando sus brazos) aunque… aun no puedo creer que tú Ange, derrotaras a Eva/Beatrice. No lo creo.

Ange: (sonriendo) no lo hice yo sola, también con este chico tortuga de Raph, de veras es un gran batallador.

Beatrice: (burlonamente) pues… creo que el debió hacer todo el trabajo.

Ange: (molesta) ¿Qué dices?

Ellas, se ponen a discutir como acostumbran hacer después de cualquier cosa.

Leo: (preocupado mirando el cielo, susurrando) vamos… por favor… que estés bien.

Raph: (le toca el hombro) tranquilo, ella está bien.

Leo: (suspira) y también Mikey, esta con ella.

Raph: (lo mira) ya sabes… él no se detendrán al estar con ella y si el ya le dijo sus sentimientos no harás nada, para interponerte.

Jessica: (atrás de ellos) al menos que de verdad la ames.

Leo: (sorprendido) Jessica… baja la voz, que te pueden oír.

Jessica: (mirando a los demás) no, no lo creo… ellos están ocupados cada quien con su grupito y sus platicas.

Raph: (molesto) ¿estás de acuerdo, que trate de quitarle el amor a su hermano?

Jessica: (sonriendo) en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Además, me agrada más Leo, para ella que Mikey.

Llegando los dos últimos que faltaban.

Ange: (preocupada) María one-san, Mikey-kun. ¿Dónde estaban? estaba muy preocupada por ustedes. pensé que Erika había logra…

María: (bajando de los brazos de Mikey) no, no, no, nunca me digas eso.

Donnie: entonces… ¿lo lograron?

Mikey: (feliz) claro, hermano.

María: (sonriendo) por lo visto, a todos nos fue muy bien. jajaja, puntos para nosotros, cero para nuestros oponentes.

Battler: (sonriendo) claro que si, nosotros somos los mejores.

Beatrice: (suspira) no seas tan confiado, tu muchacho.

Battler: (molesto) como siempre tu, quitándole lo divertido a la vida.

Leo: (acercándose a los últimos dos llegados) me alegra que estén sanos y salvos.

Mikey: (abrazando a su hermano mayor) y yo, de que ustedes estén igualmente bien.

María: (sonriendo) gracias por cuidar de mi prima Jessica.

Mikey: (le susurra a su hermano) sabes… tuve una gran oportunidad de estar a solas con María y no la desperdicie. De verdad me gusta, siento… que tal vez más que eso.

George: (sonriendo) a mi me dan ganas de celebrar, como lo hago los viernes en la noche, en la mansión.

María: (negando con la cabeza y muy apenada) no, no, no, no, no, no, primo George

Battler: (tapando los ojos de Ange) aniki. No hagas esas locuras aquí.

Jessica: (amenazándolo) George, ten prudencia, por el amor de dios.

Donnie: (confundido) pues… ¿Qué es lo que hace?

Beatrice: (ríe) jajajaja, algo que no es muy bien visto por nadie de sus primos.

Raph: ¿tan… malo es?

Virgilia: (serena) tan… que estos pobres están muy traumados por eso.

Abril: (risita) creo… que no hay que visitarlos en un viernes por la noche. jajaja

Jessica: (suspirando) pues de hecho si quiero celebrar.

Raph: (sonriendo) yo te apoyo en eso.

Beatrice: una mañana de sábado muy productiva, acabar con 4 activos medios y dos bajos, genial. Si motivo perfecto para celebrar.

Virgilia: (seria) ¿Qué tal, una comida en la mansión Ushiromiya? que sería en la tarde de nosotros y una noche para ustedes.

Todos aceptaron la idea de Virgilia, como celebración para su victoria, la noche de sábado para los mutantes y tarde del domingo para los brujos. Perfecto, cada equipo se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, para prepararse para la reunión, de más tarde.

Los sirvientes Ushiromiya, prepararon un delicioso banquete que consistía en la mayoría de pizza, un platillo gustoso para todos.

Los brujos, repusieron sus ropas, rotas y desgarradas. Ange, era la que más se estaba arreglando de todos y tenía algo más en mente ya que estaba muy insistente en preparar un lugar en el jardín de rosa que quedara perfecto.

Ahora la encargada de ir por sus invitados, no sería Gaap. Ya que ella se encargaba de una situación junto con otros muebles en el metamundo. En su lugar iría Shannon

Antes de todo, María fue a ver a Dlanor y juntas fueron a la tumba de Will, donde ella les dijo que cumplió la promesa y vengo el amor de ellos dos. Dlanor estaba muy agradecida, aunque triste por recordar la tristeza del amor perdido. María, le dijo a Dlanor que si quería ir a la reunión, pero le dijo que tenía que hacer otras cosas con las inquisidoras.

* * *

Uuuuu, hola... etto... gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic... jajaja se que tal vez a no muchos les guste y obvio se les respeta, pero igual pido respeto. jajaja así que, los que han seguido mi fic. se los agradezco con todo el corazón. :)


	21. Capitulo 21 (Confesiones)

Ange y María, estaban en la habitación de esta última, hablando de la pelea de hace rato y Ange, le platicaba a su prima mayor que a Raph se le notaba que la quería.

Ange: (sonrojada) entonces… le dije que sabía que le gustaba y se sonrojo y… y… se enojó jajaja, tan lindo

María: (riendo) jajajaja, pobre Raph, conociéndote lo debiste casi obligar a eso.

Ange: (riendo) ay como crees. Para nada

María: ¿Qué planas hacer en el jardín?

Ange: es un secreto.

María: (en la puerta de su habitación) dios mío, ¿Qué es lo que harás? Bien como sea, anda vamos que ya debieron llegar, tú y tú amado Raph.

Ange: (saliendo de la habitación) Donnie y Abril, ¿ya son novios?

María: (dirigiéndose a la sala principal) algo así, ella lo beso y se han comportado como novios. ¿Quién sabe?

Ange: (sonriendo) y ¿si les damos un pequeño empujoncito? Como el que les dimos a Shannon y George.

María: siiiiii, lo hacemos ahora mismo.

Ange: (deteniéndose antes de entrar) y… ¿Mikey?

María: (sorprendida) ¿Qué pasa con él?

Ange: (sonriendo) déjamelo a mí.

María: (confundida) ¿Qué cosa? Oye…

Ange, jala a su prima, para entrar a la sala principal donde y estaban todos los demás ahí.

Ange: (abriendo la puerta e golpe) ¡ya llegaron por quienes lloraban!

María: (avergonzada) Ange-chan, en ocasiones me das pena.

Ange: (triste en un rincón) nadie me comprende.

Leo: (sonriendo) hola, gracias… por habernos invitado.

María: (riendo) de nada, además ustedes también merecen un rato de diversión como nosotros, por dar una buena batalla. (Mirando a una mesa) uuuuu, ¿eso es pizza de pepperoni?

Mikey: siiiii.

Shannon: (riendo) la señorita María, nos dijo que les gustaba la pizza y bueno a los jóvenes también. Así que preparamos un banquete de absoluta pizza.

Battler: (corriendo a la mesa) pues, vamos a comer de un vez antes de que se enfríe.

Los Ushiromiya y tortugas fueron directo a la mesa de la comida, si… son muy tragones, ellos adoran la pizza, completamente. Aunque George, prefiero quedarse junto con Shannon, hablando de unas cosas muy secretamente. ¿Qué será?

Jessica: (tomando del brazo a Abril) dime… Donnie y tu… ¿ya son novios?

Abril: (roja como tomate) bueno… él y yo… no, aun no. Pero…

Jessica: (sorprendida) ¿aún no? Si después de lo de hoy se abrazaron así muy tiernamente, pareció que sí.

Abril: (sonrojada) bueno antes de eso, yo le di un beso a él.

Jessica: (la abraza) a que lindos. Pero… entonces, bueno significa que ambos se corresponden, solo faltan que sean novios. Bien… te ayudarte al igual que ayudo a leo con María.

Abril: (sorprendida) ¿QUE?

Jessica: (apenada) ups… no, debí decirte eso… por favor no le digas a nadie Leo, bueno lo descubrí y los mío, mi gran bocaza. ¿Sí? No le digas a nadie

Abril: bien… no diré nada. (Pensamiento: pero… ¿Cómo? Leo… ¿por qué le hace esto a Mikey?)

María: (sonriendo) Mikey, Leo… ¿podrían venir conmigo? Tengo algo… que… bueno me gustaría hablar de esto con ustedes dos. ¿Si?

Mikey: (comiendo una rebanada de pizza) claro… jum, jum.

Leo: (sonriendo) está bien.

María: (riendo) bien vamos, ahora que todos están distraídos. Solo síganme.

Ambos siguieron a la joven bruja, afuera de la mansión, hasta la pargola del jardín de rosas.

María: (suspira) bien… aquí estamos…

Leo: ¿Qué nos quieres decir? María

María: bueno… pues verán… como Mikey sabe, yo cumplí ya una promesa que le hice a dos amigos, la cual era vengar su amor ya que Erika mato a Will, al amor de Dlanor y amigo mío. Y bueno ya cumplí eso… y bueno… pero hay otra cosa, que aún no cumplo y ahí quiero que tu Leo me ayudes y tu Mikey, tu poyo.

Leo: (confundido) ¿a qué quieres que te ayude?

María: (hace una reverencia) por favor Leonardo… tómame como tu estudiante. Quiero que me enseñes a manejar la katana.

Leo: (sorprendido) ¿realmente quieres eso?

María: (sonriendo) si… veras… (Aparece una katana) escuchen, esta katana me la regalo Will, el por fin había aceptado entrenarme para el manejo correcto de la katana.

Mikey: se nota que él era un buen amigo tuyo.

María: Él era un experto completo en eso. (Riendo) él era muy amargado, no quería enseñar sus técnicas a nadie, muy celoso en eso siempre. Lo convencí, después de tantas veces que lo retaba a varis cosas, nunca le podía ganar.

Leo: (algo celoso por los comentarios de María por Will) pro… ¿tu realmente quieres aprender por qué quieres o por él?

María: (sonriendo) por ambas razones. Yo siempre he querido prender a utilizar la katana, desde pequeña, para poder aprender y ser entrenada por Will, el me hizo prometer o mejor dicho jurar, que una pararía de entrenar hasta que dominara todas las técnicas correctamente y esas son las razones. ¿Aceptas ser mi sensei Leonardo?

Leo: (suspira) no… lo sé.

Mikey: (le da una palmada en el hombro) anda Leo, ayuda nuestra amiga.

María: (poniendo una cara de súplica) por favor Leo, anda ¿sí?

Leo: (sonrojado por la cara de María) esto… yo.

María: vamos amigo mío, solo quiero que me enseñes lo más que puedas, por favor ayúdame a cumplir esta última promesa. Además estaremos ambos solos en la sala de entrenamiento de la mansión.

Leo: solo los dos… (Pensamiento: es una gran oportunidad de estar con ella, a solas entrenando y ahora me gusta más, tiene un entusiasmo por aprender el manejo de la katana. además Mikey, no poda intervenir entre ella y yo) (Sonriendo) está bien María, acepto ser tu sensei. Pero no seré tan gentil, para entrenarte.

María: (lo abraza) gracias, sensei Leonardo. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Leo, le corresponde el abrazo, el chico de cinta naranja observo a ambos, pero no imaginaba las intenciones reales de su hermano.

Mikey: (toma la katana de ella) valla, no había visto que tenia tu nombre grabado.

María: (zafándose el abrazo) si, Will así me la dio. El siempre creyó que las ramas son una extensión de nosotros por ene debemos tratar las armas bien y no solo como herramientas, desechables.

Leo: (sonriendo) Will, se notaba que era una persona genial, me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

María: (ríe) los dos se hubieran llevado bien. El era un inquisidor de alto nivel como Dlanor.

Mikey: (pensativo) inquisidor… ¿no habías dicho que ellos, mataban brujas?

María: (preocupa) si, es cierto. De hecho Will, fue temido por las brujas antes, sus formas de castigo eran las más temidas, por todos. Pero el cambio, aun no se sabe por qué.

-Dentro de la mansión-

Ange: (para enfrente de Raph, algo apenada) oye… rojito… sígueme.

Raph: (comiendo pizza) no tengo ganas de seguirte a ningún lugar.

Ange: (sonrojada) anda… por favor Rafi…

Raph: (rojo) no… no me digas así… (La mira a la cara) está bien… iré contigo.

Ange: (volta para no darle la cara) gracias, anda vamos.

Ambos salen de la mansión, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por el relajo de la fiesta y a la comida. Ange, lo llevo a el lugar que ella estaba muy perspicazmente viendo y acomodando desde antes de que llegaran.

Raph: (sonrojado) ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Ange: (seria) bueno… esta es la entrada de la casa de huéspedes y es una linda entrada, aquí siempre vengo cuando… tengo algo importante que decir.

Raph: (riendo) pues… que raro "tu" lugar de confesiones.

Ange: (cabizbaja) podría ir a la capilla a confesarme si eso quisiera pero… uffff, bueno si es algo ridículo.

Raph: amm, perdóname… no quise hacerte sentir mal.

Ange: (niega con la cabeza) está bien, me agradas por decir lo que piensas.

Raph: (la mira) y ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Ange: (rojita) bien… lo que quería decirte aquí, era que…

Raph: (se distrae) oye… te ves muy linda.

Ange: (sorprendida) ¡¿QUE?!

Raph: (queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara) ¡NO!, ESO NO… QUERIA DEICR QUE, NO ESO ERA PARA MIS ADENTROS, DEMONIOS

Ange: (sonríe, pro el berrinche que Raph hace por culpa de sí mismo) Raph… (Suspira) ¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas! Y que quiero ser tu novia.

Raph: (asombrado por lo directa que fue Ange) pero… ¿qué estás diciendo?

Ange: (sonrojada) lo que has oído. Me gustas, no lo niego y quiero que seamos novios. Así que ¿qué me dices?

Raph: (serio) no.

Ange: (preocupada) ¿Qué? (triste) ¿Por qué no?

Raph: (desvía su mirada) por que no. Simplemente por eso.

Ange: (molesta) esa no es una razón lógica. Dime el ¿Por qué no?

Raph: (molesto consigo mismo) es solo que no, Ange entiéndelo no.

Ange: (enojada) acaso ¿no te gusto?, ¿no me quieres de esa forma en la que yo a ti? Vamos por el amor de dios. Dime de una buena vez, tortuga arrogante.

Raph: (enojado) ¡ya cállate!

Ange: (lo mira) te molesto eso ¿verdad? Es por que di en el punto. ¿Qué cultas?

Raph: (suspira) escucha, que solo lo diré una vez. Si me gustas y mucho, si te quiero y no tienes una idea de cuánto. Si me molesto que dudaras de eso y o que oculto, es que la verdad tengo miedo.

Ange: (molesta, pero algo más compasiva) ¿miedo? ¿Miedo de que?

Raph: (la mira) mírame, mírame como soy. Un mutante. ¿Piensas realmente que yo podría hacerte feliz? ¿Qué los demás lo entenderían?

Ange: (molesta) para Donnie y abril, no hay ningún problema.

Raph: (desesperado) ellos son diferentes, ella no tiene una familia que podría hacer un caos, por todo esto y la tuya sí.

Ange: (suspira) realmente no conoces nada. Sé que Jessica, no se interpondría, George entendería perfectamente, María esta por el mismo camino que yo. El único problema sería, la sobreprotección de Battler en mí, por cualquier chico que se me acerque.

Raph: (preocupado) Ange… aun así. Yo no podría darte nada, de lo que tu estas acostumbrada.

Ange: (ríe) oye, oye. No pienses en eso aún, digo tal vez si funciona casarnos sería una opción, por aun somos muy jóvenes.

Raph: (sonrojado) sabes lo que quise decir. (Desvía la mirada de nuevo) y tu tiene más familia que solo tus primos, tus padres y tíos. Por lo que he oído, son muy… especiales. No aceptarían esto jamás.

Ange: (ríe) jajajaja, como si realmente me importa la opinión de mis padres o de mis tíos. Claro que no, ellos no pueden hacer nada. Y si pudieran, yo lucharía por nuestro amor. Acaso… ¿tú no harías lo mismo?

Raph: (la abraza y le susurra al oído) claro que sí, lucharía por nosotros. Pero no quiero que esta alianza se vea afectada por nosotros.

Ange: (correspondiéndole al abrazo) esto, no afectara nada, más que a nuestros dos. Entonces qué ¿sí o no?

Raph: (le da un beso en la mejilla) sí. Eres mi novia ahora.

Ange: (se toca la mejilla) beso en la mejilla, no eso no quiero de mi novio.

Raph: (molesto) entonces que quie…

Ange, lo calla con un beso en los labios, él se sorprendió muy gratamente, por la reacción de la chica pelirroja, pero se dejó llevar. Rápidamente el llevo el control del beso.

Aunque sin ninguno darse cuenta eran observados por 3 pares de ojos, que había salido antes y estaban viendo todo desde distancia, antes de regresar a la fiesta.

Mikey: (cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos) es oficial, ellos son novios.

Leo: (riendo) ya veo que nuestro hermano rudo y malo, tiene una debilidad.

María: (mirando la escena tiernamente) kiaaaaaa… que romántico. (Se queda pensativa) con razón, este fue el plan de eta niña. Pues quien la vea, es más adelantada que yo. Y eso que es menor que yo.

Leo, la mira con cierta ternura, al ver visto a los dos rojos chicos, darse ese beso. El sentía las ganas de imitarlos y darle uno a María, pero se contenía. No podía dejarse poner en evidencia, no aun.

Mikey, por otra parte, había pensado en eso varias veces con la chica a su lado, pero se sentía muy avergonzado al pensar en eso. Él siempre ha sido el más inocente de sus hermanos para esas cosas.

María, se había imaginado algunas veces eso, con los dos chicos de su lado, pero ni si quiera ella misma sabia con quien quería tener su primer beso, era una situación muy difícil.

En ese mismo momento los tres suspiraron en unísono, al darse cuenta rieron un poco en voz baja, para que los dos tortolos no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Leo: (riendo en voz baja) vamos entro, antes de que se den cuenta de no estamos.

Mikey: yo, quiero probar un poco más de pizza.

María: (riendo) conociendo a Battler y George, debieron terminársela toda, por eso deben de aprovechar, es lo que yo hice, jajajaja. ¡Demonios el primo Battler!

Leo: (alarmado) ¿Qué pasa con él?

María: (asustada) el… el… Raph, debe de estar prevenido.

Mikey: (preocupado) ¿Por qué lo dices?

María: (preocupada) el… es un hermano muy sobreprotector, chico que se le acerque a Ange, chico que asusta y se aleja de ella.

Leo: no creo que Raph, sede por vencido así de fácil.

María: (lo mira) lose y es lo que temo. (Suspira) espero que no pase nada malo. Kiaaaaaa…

Mikey: tan… sobreprotector es.

María: si y mucho, me sorprende que no hubiera… (Recordando una escena de hermano sobreprotector por culpa de Raph hace unos días) DEMONIOS. Él lo sabe.

Leo: (en la entrada de la mansión principal) pues... que ocurra lo que tenga que pasar.

Mikey: es cierto, no creo que Battler, haga un gran escándalo por esto.

María: (suspira) ojala, que no. Ojala que no.

Ya entrando en la mansión, Mikey fue directo a haber si aun quedaba pizza, ara su alegría si y mucho. María, fue con su maestra Beatrice y Virgilia, a hablar de un asunto ajeno a lo de su prima. Leo fue con sensei Splinter, Donnie estaba conversando con su ya novia abril. (Si, digamos que Jessica, hizo algo en la fiesta que por fin hizo que Donnie le digiera a abril formalmente que fueran novios) Jessica estaba junto con Kanon, hablando de tantas cosas y algunas que otras indirectas para que salgan por parte de ella más insistente y el algo más temeroso a eso, pero en el fondo queriendo. George y Shannon, compartían una amplia charla de lo que habían vivido ya como novios y también de que una vida futura untos seria algo hermoso. Battler, estaba en la mesa comiendo pizza, y ahora enfrascado contra Mikey, en una competencia de quien comía más pizza y Ronove siendo el réferi.

Ange y Raph, volvieron a la reunión que ya se había convertido en una fiesta, ellos se les veía la cara de un poco sonrojados y muy felices, nadie parecía que les hubiera prestado atención que se habían ido. Hasta que…

Battler: (sentado como típico padre molesto) hermanita ¿Dónde estabas?

Ange: (asustada) yo… estaba afuera con Raph.

Battler: (interrogando) ¿haciendo qué?

Raph: (serio y muy seguro) haciéndonos novios.

Todos, los ahí presentes se habían asombrado de lo dicho por Raph, exceptuando a 4 personas.

Ange: (seria) hermano, sé que quieres cuidarme y eso. Pero, quiero a Raph y el a mí. Así que si te quieres anteponer entre nosotros, te quiero advertir…

Battler: (suspira) no, lo hare.

Ange: (sorprendida) ¿Qué?

Battler: (sonriendo) sabía que ambos se querían y sé que él no querrá propasarse contigo, se nota que no tiene esa malicia en él. Es por eso que doy mi consentimiento.

Ange: (sonriendo) ¡¿enserio?! (Abraza a Battler) gracias oni-san.

Battler: (mirando a Raph) trátala bien, Rafael.

Raph: (sonriendo) claro que sí.

La fiesta continuo un rato más, George y Battler, tomaron sake, por broma de Beatrice y Virgilia y terminaron en ropa interior por toda la mansión como es su costumbre de viernes, las primas avergonzadas por ese comportamiento, las culpables riendo, los invitados incómodos y Ronove, solo diciendo "cuidado con la cerca de púas que mando poner la señora Eva". Si una fiesta de locos de verdad una muy buena. Pero todo lo bueno acaba y los invitados se retiraron a su ciudad y así termino esa celebración.


	22. Capitulo 22 (Confusión en el Corazón)

-inframundo-

Lambdadelta, iba caminando a dirección de una de las salas. Donde estaría Bernkastel.

Lambdadelta: (suspira, mientras camina) valla, dilema. Esos estúpidos murieron tan rápidamente, ni un mes de esto y ya muertos. En cierta forma me da gusto, bueno Eva/Beatrice, me caía bien, pero en fin. Aun así mi Beru, de seguro estará molesta.

Ella, seguía caminado, hasta llegar e esa sala. Abrió la puerta un poco, y escucho la voz de Bernkastel y de destructor, muy felices.

Lambdadelta: (susurrándose a sí misma) ¿Por qué tan felices? ¿Acaso no saben que esos murieron?

Se acerca más y escucha la conversación.

Destructor: (riendo) como planea. Ellos muertos, dan todo a la perfección.

Bernkastel: (sonriendo) valla… tengo que admitir, que tu idea estuvo bien. la energía de esas brujas y mutantes nuestras ya muertos, fue utilizada para dársela a los aun vivos. jajaja

Destructor: ese truco de magia que hiciste antes de mandarlos al matadero, fue perfecto.

Bernkastel: (con una sonrisa) solo fue un pequeño seguro, para saber que esos nos servirían de algo.

Destructor: su muerte, si que sirvió para algo. Esa energía se paso ha Karai, Aan, ese chico Black battler y Lambdadelta.

Lambdadelta: (sorprendida, espiando detrás de la puerta) ¿Qué?... pero… eso explicaría, porque… he sentido este rencor últimamente.

Destructor: (enfrente de Bernkastel) ahora, solo falta la siguiente parte.

Bernkastel: (riendo) esa parte ya se llevara a cabo en poco tiempo.

Destructor: ahora, solo debemos esperar.

Bernkastel: (riendo) todos, están de acuerdo a ambas partes de nuestros planes.

Destructor: (sonriendo maliciosamente) ¿segura que todos?

Bernkastel: (mirando a la puerta) se que nos has estado escuchando Lambdadelta

Lambdadelta: (entrando) ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Bernkastel: (la mira) es un plan conjugado por mostros dos.

Destructor: tu solo limítate a seguir nuestras ordenas.

Bernkastel: (sonriendo) ¿lo has entendido bien?

Lambdadelta, se muerde el labio, ella no quería decir algo que la pudiera meter en más problemas. La actitud de Bernkastel, había cambiado tanto. Su obsesión por matar a los Ushiromiya y ahora junto con destructor a las tortugas, estaban haciéndola mucho más tosca con Lambdadelta y le dolía mucho a esta última.

Los otros 3 servidores de ellos entraron, pero a diferencia de Lambdadelta ellos sabían perfectamente el plan. Esto fue algo que le hizo sentir mal, pero lo oculto muy bien.

Bernkastel: (mirando a Lambdadelta con desprecio) ¿te ha quedado bien claro el plan? después de habernos espiado o ¿quieres que te lo expliquemos de nuevo?

Lambdadelta: (molesta) está bien, lo entiendo muy bien.

Destructor: perfecto.

Karai: (sonriendo) pensaba que eras la favorita de Bernkastel. jajaja veo que fue una equivocación de mi parte.

Lambdadelta: (enojada) tu cállate, patética mocosa.

Aan: (amenazando a Lambdadelta) no, le hables así a mi hermana.

Lambdadelta: aléjate asquerosa maquina. Un ser como tu jamás serás capaz de ver más allá de tu capacidad de memoria.

Bernkastel: (molesta) ¡Lambdadelta! Tú no tienes permitido, de dar tus opiniones, ni mucho menos insultar, a aquellos que han servido mejor que tu.

Lambdadelta, se queda callada soportando las burlas de Karai, Aan y Black Battler. Destructor dio la señal que atacar seria ya la siguiente movida y esta vez… todo podría salir a su favor.

Pasado ya una semana de aquella enorme victoria, si bien han pasado ya dos semanas con 2 días, para nosotros y dos semanas con 3 días para ellos. (aclarare de nuevo algo. el día que nos conocimos fue el 2 de junio del 2010 para ellos y 3 de junio del 2010 para nosotros. otra vez vuelve a ser sábado 19 de junio para nosotros y 18 para ellos. total continuemos).

Había sido una semana muy atareada, romántica para los enamorados, cansada para los que entrenan y divertida para los que son unos payasos.

Vemos a los 3 Ushiromiya mayores de los primos, en la sala principal bebiendo algo de té y hablando cordialmente, los sirvientes ocupados con las tareas cotidianas, Ange y Raph andaban en la playa junto con los otros dos tortolos de Donnie y abril. Leo y Mikey se habían quedado en new york entrenando con Splinter. María se encontraba en la pargola del jardín muy pensativa bebiendo un té de ciruelas.

María: (suspirando) ¿Qué es lo que hare? (baja su taza de té) ellos… ¿acaso sabrá Mikey de los sentimientos de Leo hacia mí? pero ¿Por qué yo?... no soy tan especial o ¿sí?

Gaap: (apareciendo de la nada enfrente de ella) pues si eres muy especial Ria.

María: (riendo) ahí… Gaap, tú lo dices ro que eres mi amiga. Pero uffff. No ayuda de mucho.

Gaap: (sentándose enfrente de ella) pues… ¿Qué te afecta?

María: (mirando para todos lados) ¿tú no estás en ninguno de los dos grupos o sí?

Gaap: (confundida) ¿gru-pos?

María: (con cara de derrotada) si… es que mira. Jessica, Raph, Beatrice y Dlanor están de lado de que Leo sea mi novio y por otro lado están Ange, Donnie, abril y Virgilia de lado de Mikey para que seamos novios y grrrrrr. De verdad eso me estresa.

Gaap: (sorprendida) ¿QUE, QUE? eso yo no lo sabía. (Le da un codazo a maría) no sabía que fueras tan popular con los chicos tortugas y valla que son lindos y picaros.

María: (sonrojada) ¡GAAP! No digas esas cosas, tan vergonzosas.

Gaap: (riendo) tranquila. Pero es que es muy tierno. (Pensativa) ya entiendo el problema

María: (sonriendo falsamente) ¿a si? ¿No me digas?

Gaap: (sonriendo) si… soy algo tan distraída que no me doy cuenta. Si es un problema.

María: (seria) ¿te puedo contar algo y me dad un consejo?

Gaap: (mirándola asombrada) ¿quieres un consejo mío? es raro, usualmente se lo pides a los otros primos tuyos o a las brujas mayores.

María: (suspirando) usualmente lo haría, pero… como unos están en que ya preferido un chico y los otros nos aben y conociendo a battler… pues ya ni se le agrado la pareja de su hermana y Raph y George… pues él se quedaría estático. Ya sabes

Gaap: pues adelante cuéntame lo que quieras y tratare de darte un buen consejo.

María: (suspira) bien… pues veras cuando el martes paso esto…

-flash back, contado por María-

Como saben todos, yo le pedí a Leo, que me enseñara a utilizar las katanas, así que empezamos el entrenamiento, ese martes estaba súper hiperactiva como sabes, tengo energía de mas.

Me encontraba entrenando con Leo a solas en la sala de entrenamiento que George y Jessica utilizan mandaron hacer. Bueno estábamos ahí solos y con tanto entrenamiento ya hecho estábamos cansados, pero tenemos tanto en común como el orgullo de no pedir tiempo de descanso hasta que uno lo haga primero y obvio, ni él ni yo lo pedimos y seguíamos entrenando, aun así de agotados. y paso lo siguiente.

Leo: (empuñando su katana y jadeando por lo cansado) ¿estás lista?

María: (con su katana en mano y muy agotada) claro… que si, lo estoy.

Leo: (sonriendo) pues, ven atácame ahora tú.

María: (corriendo hacia Leo) aquí voy.

Corrí hacia él, con la katana lista para atacar, pero por estar casi sin fuerzas, tropecé y caí encima de Leo, lo bueno que solté la katana antes si no hubiera sido muy sangriento. bueno, si caí encima de él y nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonrojamos mucho, yo trate de parame lo más rápido posible, pero el agarro mis manos con las suyas y me dijo "no, quiero que te levantes" y yo con eso me quede más roja de la cara de por sí y le conteste "¿d-de q-que ha…hablas? y en eso me carga en sus brazos y me carga, el me dice, muy sonrojado y sin mirarme "no quería que te levantaras, porque tu tobillo esta lastimado" yo, me le quede mirando y levante un poco mi pierna, mientras me cargaba y si vi que tenía el tobillo lastimado, por el tropezón y mi katana llego a rozarme un poco, pero no me di cuenta. Hasta después que vi mi tobillo, en fin me llevo hasta la sala de estar de la mansión y ahí el me curo la herida, aunque le dije "que lo dejara mi magia lo haría", pero él me respondió "se que lo puedes hacer, pero es muy lento y no quiero verte con esa herida sangrente en ti" le sonríe y le dije "ay Leo, pero si es solo una cortada no profunda, no me pasara nada" el se quedo callado y al terminar de curar mi tobillo, inclino enfrente de mí y me miro fijamente a los ojos y dijo "no quiero verte jamás, con una herida así, jamás y si sé que puedo evitar que la tengas lo hare" en ese momento se sonrojo mucho y dijo "te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí" yo me quede muda y completamente sorprendida al escucharlo.

Después de que digiera eso, se sentó a mi lado y nos quedamos callados, por un rato hasta que llego Kanon y pregunto si necesitábamos algo y bueno…

-fin de flash back-

María: (sonrojada) eso, fue lo que paso ¿Qué opinas? (la voltea a ver)

Gaap: (aguantándose la risa) jajajaja, por dios. Que ternuras, jajajajaja Leo debió robarte un beso en ese momento, hubiera sido épico.

María: (molesta y sonrojada) ¡CALLATE! Gaap baka, el no haría eso ya demás no es el caso, bueno… si, grrrrrrrr. Déjame continuar el relato, ya que no me darás tu opinión seria.

Gaap: (riéndose) jijiji, anda pues… ¿Qué paso ahora con Mikey?

María: (suspira) bien, pero para de reírte por favor.

Gaap: (dejando de reír) está bien, ya ahora cuéntame.

María: bien… lo de Mikey fue el jueves y paso así…

-flash back, contado por María-

Ese día, yo andaba por la mansión, sin hacer nada ya sabes vacaciones de verano, no tenía nada que hacer y como no había entrenamiento ese día por que Leo, tenía unas cosas que hacer con Donnie, Ange estaba con Jessica haciendo que sabe que cosa y Battler, George y Raph fueron a también no se qué cosa. Estuve así un rato hasta ir a la habitación de juegos y ahí me puse a leer un libro de misterio. Estaba en la mejor parte cuando…

Mikey: (abriendo la puerta) ¡María! ¿Estás aquí?

María: (asustada) ¡Mikey! me has sacado un susto.

Mikey: (se acerca a ella, escondiendo algo detrás de el) lo siento María. ¿Qué haces?

María: (enseñándole el libro) leo. Este libro de misterio que lo tenía en espera. es muy divertido e interesante. Etto… ¿me buscabas para algo? Mikey

Mikey: (se sonroja) bueno… yo… venia para… ver si te gustaría…

María: (se fija en que Mikey le oculta algo detrás de el) ¿Qué tienes detrás de ti en tu mano? ¿No me querrás hacerme una broma o si Mikey?

Mikey: (sonrojado y sonriendo apenado, revela lo que ocultaba detrás de el) toma… esto es para ti.

María: (se sonroja al ver el regalo de Mikey) Mi-Mikey… son muy… bonitas… ¿Por qué me regalas algo así?

Mikey: (sonriendo apenado) es que… como se que te gustan mucho las rosas y aunque tengas muchas en tu jardín… decido regalarte unas… que sean algo que me recuerdes. O bueno…

María: (le da una brazo rápido y luego contempla las flores) es un lindo ramo. Son todas las rosas rojas alrededor y una rosa en medio. Valla huelen muy bien, eres… súper… lindo. Además te diré, las rosas que me has regalado son más lindas que las que plantan Kanon, pero no le digas nada que se enojara. jajaja

Mikey: (sonríe) me alegra que te gustaran… eres muy importante para mí.

María: (le sonríe) tu también lo eres para mi Mikey.

Mikey: (sentía como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo) lo… soy ¿enserio? ¿Soy muy importante para ti?

María: (sonrojada) claro que si Mikey… lo eres… me has salvado de Erika y hemos compartido varias cosas juntos.

Mikey: (tomado un poco de aire) María… quiero decir que tu…

Es interrumpido por Beatrice y Jessica que entran en tropel con Ange atrás de ellas enojada. Después de eso, nos arrastraron a ambos a jugar a lo que estaban haciendo

-fin del flash back-

María: y sigo sin terminar mi libro. Sospecho que Mikey, me iba a confesar algo… pero… estoy muy confundida, no quiero lastimarlo a él ni a Leo, por mi confusión. (Suspira) ¿Que debería hacer y dime algo serio por favor?

Gaap: (se levanta y se va) solo, deja que las cosas pasen como tiene que pasar.

María: (confundida) ¿eee? no entiendo.

Gaap: (se voltea y la mira) el mejor consejero es el tiempo (desparece)

María: (suspira) el… ¿tiempo?... pero… eso es lo que ahora… podría definir una victoria o derrota. Pero… debo dejar que mi corazón también hable.

-al día siguiente-

Beatrice, María y abril, salieron a que esta última les enseñara a las demás la "gran manzana". Era como una salida de chicas, solo que sin las otras chicas, que Jessica no quiso ir por pasar un rato con Kanon, Ange… estaba practicando con su violín. Aunque Mikey, Leo y Donnie, quisieron acompañarlas. Ellas no lo permitieron, querían estar un rato así.

María, no llevaba su traje típico, de falda negra, corsé azul y blusa rosa. no, ahora ella llevaba un short azul con unas cadenas colgante por un lado, con una blusa de media manga color rojo y llevaba unos guantes de color naranja, en la blusa llevaba la águila dorada, obvio su típica corona y unos zapatos negros.

Beatrice, llevaba una mini falda guinda, calcetonas de la misma tonalidad de rayas, unas botas largas negras, una blusa blanca, con corbata rosa y la águila dorada en la blusa abierta que traía encima de la blanca.

Fueron a ver el parque central de nueva york. Abril les conto como conoció a las tortugas y como se enamoro de Donnie, cosa que sabían que ella lo quería pero no desde cuándo. y no falto mucho para que después de eso. Abril, le insinuara cosas positivas a María, de Mikey, pero como Beatrice era de las aliadas con Leo, contraataco y María se quedo más confundida y algo enfadada. Comieron unas hamburguesas, estilo nueva york y después de eso. Iban caminado para bajar la comida para regresar a las alcantarillas un rato para divertirse con sus amigos.

María: (satisfecha, caminando) si que fue deliciosa la hamburguesa.

Beatrice: (sonriendo) si de verdad, deliciosa.

Abril: (sonriendo) me alegra que les gustara. ¿Les gusta nueva york?

María: (feliz) uuuu, si es súper interesante. Ósea muchas cosas aquí no las tenemos allá. Me encantaría llevar un pedazo de todo.

Beatrice: (sonriendo) pero… si lo hiciéramos, destruiríamos la ciudad, para llevarla alla.

Abril: (sorprendida) espero… que eso realmente no pase.

Beatrice: (riendo) no me malinterpretes. Es que me he emocionado, si es muy linda esta ciudad.

María: (hace pucheros) aunque mucha gente de la ciudad, es muy grosera. me empujaron mucho uuuuuu.

Las otras dos chicas, rieron por el comentario inocente de María. Sin embargo alguien aparece enfrente de ellas.

¿?: Tiempo sin vernos ¿no? Beatoriche…


	23. Capitulo 23 (Trampa)

Las tres voltean en dirección a la voz.

Beatrice: (sonriendo) valla… me estaba preguntando ¿Cuándo saldrías de tu escondite?

Lambdadelta: (la mira) esa no es forma de hablarle a tu guardiana, la persona que ayudo para que fueras una bruja.

Beatrice: (ríe) tú eres la persona que apoyo a Virgilia-sama, para que yo tuviera algún título de bruja, pero no eres nadie para mí.

Lambdadelta: (sonriendo) que bueno, compartimos el mismo sentimiento.

María: (enojada) ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

Lambdadelta: (se acerca a ella) solo quise venir a divertirme un rato, como ustedes lo hacen chiquillas.

Abril: (saca su celular) será mejor llamar a los demás.

Lambdadelta: (destruye su celular con su magia) Ho no, no lo harás.

Beatrice: (preocupada) ¿Qué pretendes?

Lambdadelta: (aparece un portal abajo de ellas) esto, ¡lárguense de este mundo!

El portal hace caer para sus adentro a las tres chicas, y se cierra después de eso, para que no pudieran hacer uso de la magia rápidamente.

Lambdadelta: (suspira) bien. Aparece de una buena vez, ¡Black!.

Black Battler: (apareciendo a su lado con una sonrisa) si que la educación no es lo tuyo.

Lambdadelta: (enojada) ya hice lo que debía hacer, ahora segamos con el resto del plan. Tú te quedaras conmigo, aquí en la superficie terrestre para hacer un poco de caos, mientras esas dos harán lo que quieran con las 3 idiotas que acabo de mandar allá.

Black Battler: (sonríe) sé que mi novia y mi cuñada, harán un gran trabajo. Pero… siempre me he preguntando ¿por qué esa bruja, defiende tanto a los humanos? son solo seres parásitos que deben ser nuestros sirvientes.

Lambdadelta: (seria) si deseas hacer eso, puedes escoger entre todos estos, hay muchos por donde escoger, hazlo antes de que lleguen los aguafiestas de las tortugas y brujos.

Black Battler: (cruzando sus brazos) no tengo interés de hacerlo ahora. mejor cuando pase un tiempo así sufrirán mas, deseo que esa bruja vea, el sufrimiento de los humanos antes de que muera, será tan glorioso.

Lambdadelta: (lo mira enojada) ¿piensas mantener a esa María con vida, si tienes la oportunidad de matarla?

Black Battler: (caminando yéndose a otro punto de ataque) tú, solo limítate a tus deberes y lo que sabes o no querrás que Bernkastel se moleste contigo ¿verdad?

Lambdadelta, se queda enojada y callada. Así que ambos empiezan hacer destrozos en la ciudad, la gente gritaba asustada y aterrada por el nuevo ataque aunque esta vez no eran tan piadosos, teniendo a esos dos sádicos en la ciudad, es obvio de que ya hubiera pérdidas humanas, no como al otras vez, que hubo saldo blanco, esta vez… ya había gente que ha perdido la vida, tras algunas avalanchas de escombros.

-inframundo-

María: (despertando) ¿Qué…? ¿Don-donde me encuentro? (se toca la cabeza y mira su mano) ¿sangre? (suspira) por eso debí perder el conocimiento. (Se levanta) ¿Dónde me encuentro? (se cubre la boca y pone cara de dolor) este aire… es toxico… ¿Dónde estoy?

Karai: (sonriendo) te encuentras en el inframundo. (Burlándose) pensaba que por ser bruja, deberías saberlo.

María: (levanta su mirada) ¿Quién eres tú?

Karai: (aventándose desde donde está y aterrizando enfrente de ella) soy Karai Oroku.

María: (retrocede) la hija de destructor.

Karai: (sonríe) ¿ves? como es que si me conoces. Pero no creo que te sirva de mucho.

María: (pensamientos: ¡kuso! en el inframundo las brujas como yo, no pueden hacer gran cosa aquí, nuestra magia esta bloqueada por la toxina… esta maldita toxina que despide este lugar, donde residen las brujas obscuras. sé que podre sobrevivir, sin utilizar la magia, pero… un momento) ¿DONDE ESTAN BEATRICE-SAMA Y ABRIL?

Karai: (aventando a María contra una pared) no las volverás a ver con vida. ¡ESO GRABATELO BIEN!

María: (cae de rodillas) demonios…

Karai: (se acerca a ella empuñando su espada) con tu magia no podrás hacer nada, si la usas terminaras matándote a ti misma. jajajaja, mejor quédate quieta y te matara sin hacerte tanto sufrir.

Karai, apunta su espada hacia María y lanza su ataque contra ella, esta logra esquivarlo y se pone de pie. Saca de su cuello en un collar que llevaba oculto que tenía una figura de una katana, utilizando lo mínimo de su magia posible y aun así lastimándola, logra hacer aparecer la katana que le había dado Will.

Karai: (mirándola y sonriendo) veo, que no estás tan indefensa como aparentas. Que hermosa katana.

María: (apuntándole con su katana) ahora estaremos igual.

Karai, ataca a María y esta bloque el golpe, ambas seguían atacándose con espada y katana en mano, un choque espectacular de armas. en un cruza de ambas armas blancas.

Karai: (enfrente de la cara de María) te mueves bien niña, lo tengo que reconocer.

María: (aventándola lejos) gracias. Se lo debo todo a mi maestro Leonardo Hamato.

Karai: (sonríe maliciosamente) debí haberlo sabido antes, si tu forma de combate, aunque… (Ataca) diferente, las bases son las mismas.

María: (defendiéndose y ataca) aunque no todo me lo ha enseñado él, si no también Will.

Karai: (retrocede) ¿Will? claro, el chico que fue asesinado por Erika. jajaja, valla basuras.

María: (enojada, se va atacando sin el mínimo cuidado a Karai) ¡CALLATE! ¡NO TE PERMITIRE QUE HABLES ASI DE EL!

Karai: (esquiva todos los ataques de la katana de la otra) yo hablo como se me venga en gana.

Karai, ataca a su contrincante y hace que esta suelte su katana, los golpes de Karai, dados con el puño y la espada daban en sus objetivos. Provocando moretones y graves heridas en el cuerpo de la más joven.

-en otro lado del inframundo-

Abril: (con algunos moretones y sucia) Beatriz… despierta…

Beatrice: (despertando perezosamente) ¿Qué? (tose) cof, cof… (Trata de pararse y cae al piso) esto… debe ser el inframundo… me siento muy débil.

Abril: (confusa) ¿estamos… en… en… inframundo?

Beatrice: no te preocupes por ti. Los humanos están a salvo aquí. Este mundo está lleno de tixona, una toxina venenosa para las brujas de luz, contrarias a este mundo.

Abril: (ayuda a levantarse a Beatrice) tenemos… que encontrar a María y salir de aquí.

Beatrice: (se levanta con ayuda) tienes razón… si esa niña, no se controla traerá un gran problema.

Abril: (la mira temerosa) ¿si ella no se controla? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Beatrice: (camina con la ayuda de la menor) escúchame… Virgilia-sama, María-chan y yo… tenemos un poco de magia oscura en nuestro interior.

Abril: (sorprendida) ¡¿Qué?!

Beatrice: (sonríe) no tengas miedo… no haremos nada malo, el poder de Virgilia-sama y mío, es de nacimiento bueno de luz, pero cometimos varios errores y se contamino un poco.

Abril: (aliviada) ya veo… bueno es de sabios equivocarse y reconocer sus errores.

Beatrice: (sonríe) pensaba que nos odiarías. Es por eso que no les habíamos contado eso. Ya que tenemos un poco de esa magia.

Abril: (siguen caminando ayudando a la mayor) pero… si ustedes tiene ese tipo de magia, podrá hacer algo ¿no?

Beatrice: (suspira) no podemos hacer gran cosa. A lo mucho solo defensa, pero como la magia nuestra en si la mayoría es de luz pues… solo duraría un poco y moriríamos después si no salimos de aquí.

Aan: (apareciendo de entre las sombras enfrente de ellas) eso es una muy buena información, gracias por compartirla conmigo.

Beatrice y Abril, la miran fijamente y retroceden.

Abril: (valientemente) ¿Quién eres tú?

Aan: (se presenta) soy Aan Oroku, la hija menor de destructor y quien les dará fin a su vida.

Beatrice: (se para derechamente con pesadez) ¡Abril! Detrás de mí. Yo la detendré.

Abril: (se para enfrente de ella y saca su tennze) ¡No! Beatriz. Tú no podrás hacer nada. No queremos que nada malo más pase. Yo me encargaré de ella.

Aan: (la mira) Abril O'Neill, amiga de las tortugas y un elemento esencial en la conquista kraang. ¿Así que tú pelearas contra mí?

Abril: (apuntándola) claro que sí. Y créeme que no tendré piedad.

Aan: (de sus extremidades superiores, salen unas cuchillas) adelante. Veamos que tal peleas y

Abril: (sorprendida) ¿Qué clase de ser eres?

Aan: (sonríe) una bella, androide. ¡Eso es lo que soy!

Beatrice: (seria) ¿androide?

Abril: eres una creación de Stockman.

Aan: (sonríe y se abalanza contra abril) claro que sí, el me creo para servirle a mi padre destructor.

Abril: (se defiende) aun así… (La ataca) no podrás derrotarme a mí.

Beatrice, se sorprende por la fuerza física de Abril. Aan, seguía peleando con toda su fuerza aunque ella no necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo, pero abril no se dejaba vencer tan fácil, la peli naranja tenía una mínima pero buena posibilidad de vencer a Aan.

-en la superficie-

Lambdadelta: (haciendo un terrorífico caos) hmm, ¿Dónde están? Se suponen que deberían ya venir para este momento.

Jessica: (llegando de la nada, con su poder ya activado y dando un golpe directo a donde estaba Lambdadelta) ¡MALDITA BRUJA! ¡MIL VECES MALDITA!

Lambdadelta: (sonríe) pensé que ya no vendrían. Espera… ¿Dónde están los demás?

Leo: (atrás de ella) aquí estamos (ataca con su katana)

Lambdadelta: (esquivando el ataque) no es correcto golpear a alguien por detrás. (Usa su magia y lanza dulces por todo el aire, como minas minadas aéreas) ahora… esto será más divertido.

Leo y Jessica, se quedan quietos en sus lugares, sin moverse para no activar ninguno de esos explosivos.

Ange: (chasquea sus dedos y explota los dulces) esto también es muy sucio de tu parte bruja de la certeza.

Lambdadelta: (sonríe) Ange… que gusto volverte a ver.

Ange: (enojada) el sentimiento no es mutuo.

Lambdadelta con su magia, hace un conjuro de tormenta infernal, el cual lanza rayos desde los cielos impactando contra los 4 hay presentes de su zona de batalla, obviamente ellos esquivan esos rayos, aunque bien, al impactar en el piso y destruía la calle. Por ende aparte de cuidarse de esos rayos, tenían también que salvar a la gente que estaba en esos lugares.

Battler: (ataca a Lambdadelta) ¡YA BASTA! ¿NO TE ES SUFICIENTE, CON TODO EL MAL YA HECHO? ¿AUN QUIERES MÁS MUERTES?

Lambdadelta: (atacando igual) jajaja, claro que no es muy divertido.

Leo: (ataca) eso no es divertido, mucha gente ha muerto y solo por un capricho de brujas como tú.

Lambdadelta: (deteniendo los ataques de Leo y aventándolo contra un edificio) que importa si una cuanta gente murió. Como quiera serán nuestros esclavos y morirán jajaja.

Jessica: (mirando donde callo Leo) chico tortuga… (Enojada) maldita Lambdadelta.

Jessica, se va contra su contrincante y le propina varios ataques acertados y Lambdadelta defendiéndose un poco y logra zafarse de Jessica.

Ange: (volviendo a la acción después de ayudar a los civiles) Leo y Battler ¿están bien?

Battler: (ayudando a Leo) si, aquí a nuestro amigo, le han dado un golpe brutal.

Leo: (se levanta) estoy bien. No se preocupen. Ange, ¿lograron ponerlos a salvo a los civiles?

Ange: claro… en estos momentos la gente de esta zona ha sido evacuada.

Battler: (mirando la pelea de Jessica y Lambdadelta) ellas dos, sí que tiene asuntos pendientes.

Lambdadelta: (peleando ferozmente) no deberías tratar de matarme aún, si es que quieres ver a tu prima y amiga de nuevo.

Jessica: (deteniéndose antes de darle u golpe con sus puños de fuego) ¡¿QUE?!

Por esa distracción, Lambdadelta le propina un buen ataque a Jessica y la manda directo al piso.

Ange: (yendo con su prima) ¡Jessica! ¿Estás bien?

La apariencia de los 4 era de heridas y moretones con un tanto de ropas desgarradas, al igual que Lambdadelta lo mismo.

Jessica: (incorporándose y algo fuera de sí) ¿Cómo- como que si las queremos ver de vuelta?

Leo: (preocupad) ¿volver a ver a quienes?

Jessica: (parándose y señalando a Lambdadelta) ella, dijo que o debemos matarla, de lo contrario no volveremos a ver a María ni a Beatrice ni a abril.

Battler y Leo: (sorprendidos) ¿QUE?

Lambdadelta: (comiendo un dulce sínicamente) como dije… ¿pensaban que sus amigas estarían peleando o salvando? Nunca se dieron cuenta que no estaban aquí.

Ange: pero… si cuando nos vinimos para acá, estaban en otros puntos, se podía detectar su energía y magia.

Lambdadelta: (riendo) pues ya ven que no es así, jajajajajaja.

Leo: (apuntándole con katana) dinos ¿Dónde están?

-en el segundo punto-

Donnie: (hablando con George por el t-fon) ya hemos evacuado a todos los civiles de este lugar.

George: (hablando atreves del celular) bien… tengan cuidado, hay una gran fuente de magia oscura cerca de ustedes. Pero no se sabe con certeza, algo está haciendo colapsar los datos.

Donnie: ¿Dónde está?

George: es- ta… en… (Se corta la llamada)

Donnie: (suspira) se ha cortado, justo cuando nos diría donde esta ese punto.

Raph: (molesto) eso no importa, si no lo vemos no está. Fin del asunto vamos a buscar a los otros.

Mikey: si vamos, quiero ver a María ya.

Virgilia: (riendo) fue fácil, aunque en cierta forma… lamento mucho lo que no pudimos evitar.

Mikey: (suspira y se pone triste) no pudimos salvar a todos… y se perdieron vidas.

Raph: (enojado) cuando, vea a ese destructor lo hare pagar por todo esto.

Mikey: (señala en una dirección) miren… son esos caballeros cabra.

Virgilia: (impresionada) ¡IMPOSIBLE! Ellos no deberían estar aquí. Solo las brujas interminables, somos las únicas que podemos invocarlas. Y solo hay 2 Beatrice y yo. Eva/Beatrice, está muerta.

Raph: (sacando sus sai) ya basta de hablar y cortémosle esos cuernos, que los quiero para mi colección.

Los 4 se fueron contra ese ejército de cabezas de cabra, que había invocado Black Battler, el cual observaba desde lejos. No tenía ganas de pelear y había interferido la comunicación con George, ara que no les diera su ubicación exacta.

Black Battler: (sonríe siniestramente) el banquete ha comenzado y se han elegido a las víctimas y para darle inicio iré a preparar todo, deseo que todos sepan ya la verdad y destruirlos lentamente. Jajajajajajaja. (Desaparece).


	24. Capitulo 24 (Oscuridad)

-en el inframundo. Donde María y Karai-

Karai: (riendo) dime… ¿ya fue suficiente para ti? o ¿aun deseas mas, idiota? (patea a la pelicastalla)

María: (en el suelo, herida) kuso… (Escupe sangre) puede que esté totalmente herida y tan débil… pero (se levanta, algo tambaleante), no me daré por vencida, incluso si tengo que morir lo hare.

Karai: (sonríe) valla, veo que Leo, te ha enseñado bien y por lo que hemos hablado entre esta pelea, si que se llevan bien. Espero que el te allá contado que yo le guste.

María: (sorprendida) ¡¿QUE?!

La más joven de ellas, sintió un gran enfado y coraje contra la otra. Eran celos. Celos que habían provocado las palabras de Karai, ante esa pequeña revelación que hizo.

Karai: (atacando a su adversaria) veo que no sabias nada de esto. Me alegra que sea yo la que te lo comunique. Aunque debo admitir que después de que te conociera, el actúo muy distante.

María: (atacando a Karai y propinándole un golpe) ¿Cómo? se veían a escondidas.

Karai: (ríe y limpiándose la sangre) no, claro que no. me encontré con los 4 frente a frente. Me sorprende que ellos supieran que soy en verdad hija de destructor.

María: (enojada) ¿Por qué demonios te sorprende eso? es un tanto obvio ¿sabes?

Karai: (sonríe) pues… contábamos que no supieran eso. Ya que te diré que más da, este lugar será tu tumba.

María: (apuñando su katana) ni pienses en eso, ¡estúpida mujer!

Karai: (apuntando a María con su katana) bueno, iba a utilizar esa atracción que Leo sentía por mí. Ya que el plan de mi padre era hacerme pasar por Miwa, la hija muerta de Splinter. Así poder entrar donde viven, convivir con ellos e ir envenenando a Splinter poco a poco y al final matarlo y decirle que su hija sigue muerta. Ósea jugar con su mente y corazón. ¡¿No te parece perfecto?!

María: (furiosa) ¡ESO ES DEMASIADO SUCIO!

Karai: (volviendo atacar) ¡¿sucio?! Sucio, es enamorarse de un mutante, mitad humanoide, mitad tortuga, eso es sucio y enfermo.

María: (atacándola igual) tú no sabes nada de que es el amor y si me llegara gustar Leo o Mikey (se queda callada de golpe) (pensamiento: ¿Qué he dicho?)

Karai: (ríe grotescamente) así que te gustan los dos hermanos. Valla, presumes de ser una bruja buena y mírate con lo que sales. Me das tanta pena.

María: (se abalanza contra ella furiosa) tu mejor cállate. Maldita Karai.

Karai: (le da un golpe fuerte en el estomago y la arroja lejos) ya me canse de ti. Ahora si te matare. (Alza su katana, para darle fin a la Ushiromiya).

Justo en ese momento, un portal negro aparece a lado de Karai y la jala dentro, haciendo que esta desapareciera y deja a María confundida y sorprendida.

María: (escupiendo algo de sangre) sea, lo que a higa sido, le agradezco. (Se toca el estomago) hay no… si me doy un golpe fuerte me duele.

Ella, mira por todos lados. Había varios caminos para seguir, por ella quería encontrar a sus amigas lo más rápido posible.

María: (suspira) se que por mi bien no debo hacer esto, pero… si lo hago en mi forma humana, sin entrar a mi forma de bruja, se que todo estará bien.

Ella, cierra sus ojos y se concentra esta vez, en lugar de un aura dorada o blanca como de costumbre para sus poderes, salió un aura completamente negra.

María: (aun con los ojos cerrados) concéntrate y busca la energía de las otros dos…

Encuentra la energía de sus amigas, las cuales se encontraban en la dirección del camino de la izquierda.

María: (cae de rodillas al suelo, agitada) no debo hacer esto otra vez… y menos en un lugar con toda esta toxina… por poco perdía el control de mi conciencia. Si llegara a pasar eso sería malo. (Sacude su cabeza y se levanta) debo irme rápido y encontrarlas. Juntas ya sería otra cosa.

-en la superficie-

Lambdadelta: (ríe) veo que todo ha comenzado…

Leo: (la ataca con su katana) ¿Qué es lo que ha comenzado?

Lambdadelta: (recibe un golpe, pero no deja de ríe) te diré, les diré a todos. Al fin y acabo. Eso sería más divertido y por qué le debo ese favor a Ange.

Jessica: (enojada) ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ELLAS?!

Lambdadelta: (aparta a leo y se pone enfrente de Jessica) están en el inframundo (ríe), suerte en salvarlas antes de que mueran (desaparece).

Ange: (desesperada) ¿en el inframundo? no, no… debemos rescatarlas. María y Beatrice… no podrán sobrevivir hay.

Leo: (preocupado) ¿Cómo podemos llegar ahí?

Ange: nosotros no podemos llegar ahí, al igual que ellos no pueden llegar al metamundo.

Battler: se quien puede ayudarnos.

Jessica: ¿Quién?

Battler: (sonríe) Gaap, ella puede abrir cualquier portal a cualquier lugar, es de verdad una suerte tenerla de nuestro lado.

Leo: iré por los demás.

Ange: (abre un portal hacia donde están los demás) no hace falta, con esto será más fácil.

Leo: (entra por el portal, por sus hermanos y Virgilia) chicos, vamos vengan rápido.

Raph: (confundido) ¿Qué pasa Leo?

Leo: (empujando a sus hermanos, dentro del portal) solo entren. ammm… Virgilia, pase por favor.

Virgilia: (seria) por lo visto, es algo malo.

Cuando los 5 pasan de vuelta por el portal, se enteran los faltantes de lo sucedido y battler invoca a Gaap. Y al ser invocada, ella les comunica que los brujos no podrán pasar, por ende solo las tortugas podrían. Sin dudarlo Leo y Mikey, fueron los que se ofrecieron pero también Donnie, al ir por su Abril. También George, llego ene se momento, al sentir de nuevo la magia oscura controlada y neutralizada, quería ir a saber si todo estaba ya bien. Pero al enterarse también se preocupo.

-inframundo donde Aan, Beatrice y Abril-

Aan: (arrojando abril, contra la pared) ya muerte maldito estorbo.

Beatrice: (yendo en ayuda de abril) niña, déjame hacer esto yo. Tú ya no puedes seguir más, estas muy mal.

Abril: (se trata de parar) no… puedo dejarte que lo hagas. Sería peligroso para todos y para ti (cae el suelo por el dolor) demonios… (Enojada y desesperada) sigo siendo un fracaso y una debilucha.

Aan: (apunta a las dos con una de sus armas de su cuerpo) sayonara…

Dispara y el proyectil va directo a ellas, pero Beatrice utiliza una parte de magia oscura y de magia de luz, que posee y hace una barrera perfecta para cubrirse ambas.

Abril: (sorprendida) ¡Beatrice! No lo hagas. Será peligroso.

Beatrice: (con mueca de dolor) tranquila, solo es una pequeña parte de magia oscura. Aunque al utilizarla con de luz, me está lastimando, yo te tengo que proteger.

El escudo de Beatrice se destruye y ella esta lastimada.

Aan: (disgustada) ooo, que mal. He fallado en ese ataque. Pero en este será definitivo.

Aan, hace un ataque aprendido pro ella misma, lanzando miles de cuchillas en el aire. La llama la "danza de cuchillas". Las cuales dirigidas hacia las dos chicas.

Pero antes de que ese ataque tuviera contacto con las chicas, alguien las desapareció.

Black Battler: (sonríe y apareciendo con Karai abrazada de el por un lado) querida cuñada, te dije que por favor esperaras a que yo y mi linda novia llegáramos para ver la muerte de estas dos perras.

Karai: (sonriendo superiormente) Abril, tiempo sin vernos, aunque no lo crees, es un gusto verte.

Abril: (mirándola) lamento, que el sentimiento no sea mutuo.

Beatrice: (preocupada con algo de susto) ¡¿Black Battler?! ¿Cómo es posible que aun sigas con vida?

Black Battler: ya ves. (Sonríe sínicamente) uno que tiene ganas de vivir, sin importar nada. Jajaja

Beatrice: (angustiada) esto es malo. En verdad malo…

Black Battler: (sonríe) tranquila, total algún día, tu tenias que morir y esa peli naranja igual. Que importa si es un poco antes.

Abril: (asombrada y aterrada) él es igual a Battler…

Black Battler: (se acerca a Abril) pues te diré algo linda… yo no soy igual a Battler, el es igual a mí y yo soy mucho más poderoso que el. Yo no tengo compasión, jamás la tendré (le sonríe) ¿lo has entendido bien?

Karai: (molesta) Aan, acabemos con esto. Yo matare a abril y tu a la otra restante.

Aan: (sacando sus armas) lo que digas one-san.

Black Battler: (se hace a un lado y camina hacia atrás de ellas) yo quiero ver todo, en primera fila. jajaja yo sé que cuando María y Battler se enteren lloraran y sufrirán tanto, que gusto. Y es más les prestare algo de mi magia oscura, para que sus armas, tengan tanta velocidad y potencia para con un solo tiro mueran.

De la mano de Black Battler, salió un aura negra, que fue directo con las dos aliada de él y sus armas.

Karai: (sonríe, empuñando su katana) digan sus últimas palabras, vamos hermana.

Las dos kunoichi, se van contra las dos chicas aterradas, más que nada por el miedo de perder la vida de esa forma, sin defensa y nada. La verdad la más aterrada era Abril, obvio ver todo eso no lo conocía.

María: (llegando al lugar donde encontraban sus amigas) si, espero que estén bi… ¿Qué es eso?

María, corre más rápido al lugar. Cuando vio una luz.

María: (llegando al lugar y viendo horrorizada) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA.


	25. Capitulo 25 (Tragedia)

Lo que ve la pequeña chica de 15 años, es la imagen de su maestra cayendo para atrás, con una herida mortal en su pecho. Se había completado el propósito principal de esos enemigos y con esto, se confirmaba, la muerte de Beatrice.

Black Battler: (sonriendo) bien hecho… (Voltea y mira a maría) ¿Qué pequeña? ¿Vienes a la fiesta?

Abril: (mirando a Beatrice) no, no, no… esto… no debería pasar. Por favor levántate Beatrice.

María: (derramando lágrimas y corriendo a donde está su maestra muerta) ¡BEATRICE! (Cae de rodillas y posa su cabeza en el pecho sin vida de su maestra) noooooo. Esto, no es verdad. Usted no puede estar muerta.

Karai: (sonriendo) fue tan divertido.

Aan: (suspira) si lo fue y muy satisfactoria. Black. Ahora tienes que hacer lo que falta.

Black Battler: (sonriendo sádicamente) claro que si lo hare. Esto solo es algo para que detone y se quiebre más fácil su mente.

Abril: (mirando a María) lo… lo siento mucho María… no debí permitir esto.

María: (llorando) tú… no tienes la culpa… (Se levanta y pone de pie, frente a los asesinos de su maestra) ellos… ELLAS SON LAS MALDITAS CULPABLES.

Karai: (señalándola con su katana) ¿Qué piensas hacer? estas herida y no puedes usar tu magia.

Aan: (sonriendo fríamente) al menos, que tengas magia oscura en ti.

Black Battler: (sonriendo) tiempo, sin vernos María. jajaja no seas tan descortés y no me ignores.

María: (sorprendida y furiosa) ¡TU MALDITO MONSTRUO…! ¡Tú fuiste el culpable de todo esto!

Black Battler: (sínicamente) en cierta forma sí. Pero mi querida Karai y cuñada, fueron las que mataron a Beatrice. (Las, señala) te gustaría vengarte ¿verdad?

María: (cerrando sus puños, con rabia y tristeza) yo… vengare la muerte de mi maestra, sin importar que tenga que hacer lo hare.

Black Battler: (sonriendo) (pensamiento: solo, un poco más. que su magia oscura surja y corrompa su mente).

Abril: (acercándose a María) no, lo hagas…

María: (se voltea) déjame hacer lo que quiera. Lo hare para acabar con todo esto.

Abril: (tiene lágrimas en los ojos) ¡NO! ¡BEATRICE, NO QUERÍA QUE TÚ TE CORROMPAS POR LA MAGIA OSCURA EN TI!

María: (la mira, impactadamente) ¿ella te dijo todo esto?

Abril: (asiente con la cabeza) ella… no quería que utilizaras tu magia oscura. Ella tampoco quería usar la suya… sabía que si la usaba… sería utilizada por ella. Beatrice, quería que tú no te ensuciaras con esa magia.

María, se queda muda sin saber que responder y solo cae de rodillas llorando más amargamente la muerte de su maestra. Ahora ella no podía vengarse… si ese fue un deseo de su maestra fallecida.

Black Battler: (enojado) esa peli naranja… interrumpe nuestro plan.

Karai: (sonríe) tranquilo amor. Aan, mata a abril O'Neil. Yo me ocupare de "Ushiromiya".

Aan: (seria) siempre te ocupas de lo más divertido one-san.

Abril: (pose sus manos en los hombros de María) tenemos que ser fuertes ahora… y salir con vida.

María: (con la cabeza baja) es imposible… sin magia aquí… tu cuerpo y el mío están heridos, no podemos hacer nada… estamos muy débiles…

Abril: (suspira y saca su tessen) mientras la posibilidad no sea cero… puede ocurrí un milagro. Palabras de la bruja mayor de oscuridad, pero muy ciertas.

María: (se levanta e invoca su katana lastimándose un poco mas) entonces… seamos ese milagro.

Karai: (sonríe) ridícula.

-en la superficie-

Gaap: ¿listos, ustedes 3?

Leo: claro que sí. Invoca ya ese portal.

Gaap: (sonríe e invoca el portal) el lugar donde los mandare es donde están María, Abril y Beatrice.

Donnie: ya voy Abril, no desesperes.

Al aparecer el portal, Mikey y Leo, se adentra en el primero y al tener que pasar Donnie, Gaap lo cierra involuntariamente, ya que sintió, que en ese lugar solo había dos bases de energías y no tres. Sabia de quien se trataba y no pudo mantener el portal, por la tristeza, mas no dijo nada.

-inframundo-

María: (mirando a su amiga, con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿estás lista?

Abril: (suspira) si, lo estoy. Sin importar que, daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Karai: (mirándolas burlonamente) lindas palabras. ¡PARA CUERPOS DESTINADOS A UNA MORGUE!

La integrante del clan del pie, se fue contra María, a una velocidad muy impresionante, dispuesta a clavar su katana en la garganta de esta, pero es detenida por un ser que portaba una cinta azul como mascara.

Leo: (deteniendo el ataque de Karai y tirándole su katana a esta) nunca te le vuelvas a acercar a ella.

Karai: (retrocediendo) mmm… (Sonriendo sínicamente) hola Leo… valla, entonces es cierto. Esta bruja te gusta.

Mikey: (mirando a Leo) ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

Leo: (molesto) Mikey, no hagas caso, de lo que dice ella. Solo lo hace para molestar.

María: (cae de rodillas al suelo a lado del cuerpo de Beatrice) gracias Leo, gracias a dios han venido.

Mikey: (mira el cuerpo sin vida de Beatrice) ella… esta… ¿muerta?

María, suelta mas lagrimas, al volver oír todo acerca de Beatrice, es como si todo el tiempo con ella fuera recordado de golpe.

Abril: (agacha la cabeza) si… ella murió protegiéndome… y por algo más.

Mikey: (le da un fuerte abrazo a María) lo siento en verdad mucho.

María: (sombría) eso… no triara de nuevo a Beatrice. (Empieza a llorar, refugiándose en los brazos de Mikey).

Leo: (enfurecido) ¡LES HARE PAGAR POR TODO ESTO QUE HAN HECHO!

Black Battler: (sonriendo) valla, pequeña hermanita. Si que tienes a muchos que te quieren proteger. Lástima que tu destino es otro.

María: (sorprendida) ¿hermana?

Leo: (molesto) ¿hermana? tú no eres nada de ella.

Black Battler: (sonriendo) si, somos hermanos. Aunque… se podría decir no de sangre, si no de magia.

Mikey: (confundido) ¿Qué dices? estas mintiendo viejo.

Black Battler: (sonriendo) ¿Cómo que no les has dicho? bueno… es obvio no lo sabías. Aunque si sabes que nuestro origen de magia es igual.

María: (se separa de Mikey y se pone de pie) cállate. Tu y yo nunca hemos sido iguales y nuestras…

Black Battler: (mirándola) no trates de negarlo. Tú tienes magia oscura en ti y lo sabes. Es por eso que aun no caes débil.

Mikey y Leo, se pone enfrente de María y con sus armas listas para el ataque.

Mikey: (molesto) deja, ya en paz a María. No te permitiré que le hagas más daño.

Aan: (mirándolo) es linda… esa tortuga de naranja. Hermana ¿puedo quedármelo como mascota?

Karai: (sonriendo) lo siento hermana. Pero solo lo tendrás en pedazos.

Aan: (suspira) que mal. Pero bueno tengo que obedecer lo que diga padre.

Black Battler: (mirándolas) querida Karai, por favor amor… distraigan a esas tortugas, mientras completo el plan.

Karai: (besa a Black en los labios) por supuesto. Vamos Aan.

Aan: (sacando sus arsenal de armas) entendido.

Ambas chicas del clan de pie, se van en contra de Leo y Mikey. Ambos bandos atacaban con fuerzas tan similares, que se veía seria una pelea que se expandiría por un buen rato. Abril, estaba cerca del cadáver de Beatrice, en este momento esa chica de 16 años, estaba entrando en un estado de miedo. Sabía lo que podía pasar si…

Black Battler: (sonriendo con una mueca completamente desquiciada) tengamos una pelea de verdad roja y verdad azul.

María: (mirándolo) no acepto tal proposición.

Black Battler: (sonriendo) vamos, solo trata de negarme. Contrarresta mis teorías de que somos hermanos de magia oscura y moriré. Solo que usaras la verdad azul.

Abril: (preocupada) María… ten cuidado, sabes que…

María: lo sé abril… acepto Black. (Lo señala con su dedo) te negare.

Black Battler: (señalándola) verdad roja: tu magia es herencia del brujo Gold Smith, un brujo oscuro y completamente malvado, desquiciado por la pérdida de su amada.

-en la pelea de leo, Mikey contra Karai y Aan-

Karai: (peleando) creo que te ha molestado ese beso que le di a mi novio. ¿Verdad? jajaja, debes entender. Una cosa como tú y yo, jajaja ni loca estaría contigo.

Leo: (peleando) ni pienses que me importas ya. Yo estoy aquí por otra persona, a la cual quiero mucho y no permitiré que la dañen.

Karai: (sonriendo) ella, no es una tonta. Lo único que hace es jugar contigo y con tus sentimientos, ¿crees que ella te corresponda? pobre tonto, ustedes monstruos nunca conocerán el amor.

Esa posibilidad que Karai dijo, molesto tanto a Leo, lo que ella quería hacer.

Aan: (peleando) me gusta el naranja, y veo que a ti igual. Dicen que ustedes son feos y unos monstruos, pero para mí tú no lo eres. Vamos se mi mascota ¿sí?

Mikey: (peleado) no, mejor sigue combatiendo contra mí, además yo quiero estar con otra persona.

Aan: (peleando) si te refieres a la chica de la corona negra, te diré que tu hermano mayor gusta igual de ella. Que feo es que te traicione tu propio hermano.

Mikey: (confundido) ¡¿Qué?!

La rubia, dio en el clavo y derribo a Mikey. Aan, ha aprendido el arte el engaño, dado por su hermana.


	26. Capitulo 26 (Maldad Operante)

-volviendo con la pelea de verdades de María y Black-

María: (seria) verdad azul: yo no tengo ningún parentesco con ese tal "Gold Smith"

Black Battler: (sonríe) mal, querida hermana.

María: (sacada de onda) ¿Qué?

Del lado derecho de Black Battler, salió una daga negra, dirigida directamente a María que le atravesó el estomago. Ese es el castigo por fallar en una batalla de verdades.

Abril: (grita aterrada) ¡MARIA!

María: (tose) abril… no te preocupes… estoy bien. (Sonríe) es solo un rasguño.

Black Battler: (sonríe) un rasguño, el cual fue provocado por una verdad.

María: (escupe sangre) ¿Quién es ese "Gold Smith"? ¿Qué relación tiene conmigo?

Black Battler: ese Gold Smith, era uno de los brujos más oscuros y crueles, desquiciado por el amor de una mujer que lo alejo de su familia provocando todas las desgracias. ese hombre es Kinzo Ushiromiya.

María: (sorprendida) ¿QUE? MIENTES… ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!

Black Battler: (sonriendo sádicamente) verdad roja: tu magia, viene de herencia y no por adquirirla por la practica como los demás Ushiromiya, tu magia por naturaleza es oscura.

María: (suspira) eso… ya lo sabía. Puede que esté aquí con una daga gigante atravesando mi cuerpo, pero aun sigo de pie. Te negare. (Sonríe) además esto… esto no duele nada.

Black Battler: verdad roja: tu eres por naturaleza una bruja oscura, y nos une ese lazo de maldad, por eso somos hermanos de magia. Fuimos creados y llevamos este tipo de magia por que se alimenta, del odio y rencor que les tenemos a los demás, por rechazarnos.

María: verdad azul* mi magia fue heredada, si… de Kinzo Ushiromiya, pero yo no soy una bruja oscura, jamás lo he sido, no lo soy ni lo seré.

Esta vez del lado izquierdo de Black Battler, otra daga emerge de la oscuridad y se lanza para atravesar el pecho del contrincante de este.

Leo: (voltea a verla y mira la sangrienta escena) María… ¡YA DÉJALA EN…

Karai: (se atraviesa) no iras a ningún lado si no me vences a mí.

Leo, ataca con más fuerza a Karai, pero esta contesta los ataques de Leo.

Abril, ve su tensen en el suelo y lo recoge, a lo cual lo avienta contra el brazo de Karai, para que Leo ayude a María.

María: (escupiendo sangre) esto es malo… me está atacando con puras verdades, la verdad roja no se rompe… no puedo negarle nada.

Black Battler: (la mira) ¿dime? tus amigos ¿saben de la masacre en isla rokkenjima?

Abril: (se queda atenta al oír eso) ¿masacre…?

María: (se enoja) ¡CÁLLATE, NO TIENES DERECHO DE HABLAR DE ESO! Lo que paso en la isla rokkenjima… fue… por… no deben saberlo no…

Black Battler: (sonríe) te da miedo lo que piensen de ti y los demás Ushiromiya ¿verdad?

María: (llena de ira) CÁLLATE, ELLOS NO DEBEN DE SABERLO. No aun…

Black Battler: (sonríe) si tan solo supieran que tú en el metamundo mataste continuamente a tu…

María: verdad azul: los sucesos en la isla rokkenjima son ajenos a cualquier persona fuera de los involucrados en la masacre.

El tense de abril, le corta el brazo a Karai, haciendo que esta salga de combate de inmediato. a lo cual a Leo no le importo en lo absoluto el estado de Karai y fue a auxiliar a María.

Black Battler: (molesto) ¿así que me desafías? pues entonces… diré esto verdad roja: ninguno de los aquí presentes aliados de esta Ushiromiya, conocen lo cruel y malvada que ella fue. Ya que lo oculta. Empezando por los maltratos que recibiste y como te vengaste de tu madre, por ellos.

María: (empieza a llorar desesperadamente) cállate… ya basta…

De arriba de Black Battler, aparece una daga de mayor tamaño apuntando directo al corazón de la pequeña, dándole el golpe fatal.

Black Battler: (sonríe) sayonara hermanita.

Las dagas, son disparadas.

Abril, se cubre los ojos por el temor que sentía una humana. Mikey, voltea se había distraído peleando tanto contra Aan, que al ver quiso ir a ayudar a su linda bruja, pero su contrincante se lo impidió.

María, cierra los ojos. Para recibir el impacto de este último, pensaba que total ya era el fin para ella, se sentía esta vez derrotada y ya sin fuerzas para seguir. Pero… no era eso verdad. Ya que al no sentir la daga atravesarla abrió sus ojos y vio aquella terrible escena.

María: (boquiabierta) ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!

Leo: (sonriendo con la daga atravesando su corazón) estas bien… (Escupe sangre) eso es lo único que quería salvar en esta momento. A ti…

Cae en los brazos de la peli castaña, el estando inconsciente. Ella al verlo las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar mucho, lamentándose el que su amigo se estuviera sacrificando, había perdido a su maestra y a su amigo ahora… tanta tristeza sentía, pero al escuchar las risa burlesca de Black, levanto ella la mirada, colocando a Leo a un lado en el suelo y de su ser, estaba emergiendo gran poder, su sangre hervía con tanta furia y odio que sentía ahora.

María: (ocultando su mirada con su fleco) ahora tendrás lo que has querido hacer.

Black: (sonríe) vamos muéstrate como realmente eres.

Las dagas que atravesaron el cuerpo de María salieron de esta y las heridas se cerraron por completo igual la daga que perforo el pecho de Leo salió del pero seguía inconsciente. Del cuerpo de ella emergía un aura completamente negra.

Abril: (mirándola) ¡MARIA! No lo hagas…

Mikey: (deteniendo la pelea) ¿Qué le ocurre a María? ¿Leo? ¡Hermano!

Mikey, va a ayudar a su hermano. Pero otra vez Aan se lo impide. Pero este fastidiado de este maldito "robot" con sus nunchuks, que tiene una especie de navaja en uno de sus extremos la desgarra el abdomen para que ya lo dejara en paz y fuera a ayudar a su hermano.

María: (convirtiéndose en una bruja) ahora… pagas por esto.

Black: (desafiándola) demuestra cómo eres en verdad.

María: (levanta la cabeza para dejar ver que sus ojos han cambiado de color) pagaras, por haber matado a Beatrice-sama, haber lastimado a leo, lastimar a mis amigos y a mi… los fantasma del pasado, son del pasado.

Black: nunca te dejare olvidar ese pasado tan glorioso y doloroso, el cual nos hace ver que somos…

María: (apareciendo detrás del) puede… que digas que somos hermanos y lo hagáis podido poner en rojo… (Mostrando una mirada siniestra y una sonrisa psicópata) pero ahora yo te demostrare el poder de una verdadera bruja oscura. jajajaja

De su mano sale una luz negra formando una daga, atravesando a Black en el cuello, hace caer a Black, por la sangre que salió de su cuello. Esta se aleja del riéndose, pero él se recupera curándose el mismo con su magia. el cual se levanta y lanza un ataque de expansión múltiple de dolor físico.

María: (con su mano absorbe el ataque de Black y se lo redirige) jajaja, patético. ¿Con ese poder piensas aniquilarme? Sabes que yo podría matar a todo ser aquí con un solo dedo, sin importarme quien sea. kihihihihihi.

Black, recibe el ataque y lo deja un poco lastimado, pero sonriendo paran sí mismo, había logrado su cometido, Karai y Aan, estaban ambas heridas, sabiendo que el plan estaba saliendo bien… todo contemplado menos las heridas graves de ellas. Abril y Mikey, estaban atónitos pro lo que había pasado con su dulce y buena amiga María. En sus mentes solo razonaba las preguntas ¿una bruja oscura? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué? esto no pude ser verdad…

María: (voltea otra vez para Black) kihihihihi, acabare contigo de una ve, para que solo a higa una persona con poder oscuro. kihihihihi… (Sus ojos vuelven de negros a morados) ¿eee?... ¿Qué me está pasando? soy… no… no debo ser esto… (Da un grito de dolor).

Mikey: (mirando a María) abril ¿Qué le pasa?

Abril: (preocupada) Mikey… yo… Beatrice… dijo que no debemos permitir que ella… Se convierta en una bruja oscura.

Mikey: (boquiabierto) pero… ella no es mala, no lo es… ¿Cómo puede ser una bruja oscura?

Abril: (suspira) su magia… sus origines… yo…

Mikey: (sacude su cabeza negando) no, no, no es cierto ella no es mala. Esta siendo atacada solo por al magia de él.

María: (con su traje de bruja y ojos de su color de humana) ¿Qué?… no debo permitir que esto pase… (Cae de rodillas llorado de dolor) alguien… por favor ayúdeme… me está aterrando mi verdadero yo…

Black: (enojado) (pensamiento: si esta tonta vuelve a su estado humano por completo… controlando su magia el plan de hacerla de nuestro lado, olvidando a sus amigos y ser una bruja oscura habrá fallado, debo de lastimarla más, emocionalmente).

Mikey: (queriendo acercarse a María para ayudarla) María… no te dejare sola… yo te ayudare.

María: (poniendo sus mano en su cabeza) haaaaaaa, no te acerques más Mikey… no me puedo controlar, no te acerques a mí, te podría lastimar.


	27. Capitulo 27 (Tristeza Amarga)

Mikey: (se detiene) María ¿Qué pasa? no te dejes vencer por eso, tu eres una bruja buena, tu eres alguien de buen corazón, tu eres… ¡LA QUE OCUPA MI CORAZÓN POR COMPLETO!

María: (voltea a ver a Mikey) ¿Qué has dicho…? (se sonroja y empieza a calmarse) yo… esto… es muy…

Black: (se enfada mas) solo te lo dice, para que estés de su lado… nadie te ama, ni tu propia madre te demostró amor, cuando niña.

María: cállate Black…

Black: (sonríe, al sentir la magia oscura de ella subiendo) claro… ella te odia por el hecho de ser el recuerdo permanente de que tu padre las abandonara, ese hombre tampoco te quiso arruinaste su diversión y la vida de tu madre. Valla que como has venido solo a ser un estorbo.

María: (levantándose y con la cabeza en alto sus ojos negros volvieron) ahora… ya no me importa eso… hare pagar a todos los que me hacen daño… empezando por ti, sin importarme que lado este, yo cumpliré esta venganza. (Alza su mano señalando a Black) percepción dañada.

Black: (confundido) ¿Qué es eso de "percepción daña…" ¿Qué me hiciste? estoy viendo todo lejos… no escucho bien… me duele la cabeza… (Cae al suelo) me siento… mal… ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ATAQUÉ HAS USADO?

María: (sonríe psicopatamente) kihihihihihi, es un nuevo ataque que aprendí por ahí… ¿te gusta? te hace perder tus sentidos y confundir. Es doloroso por tu cerebro confundido. Es algo de ataque de la sensopercepsion kihihihihihi. ¿Sufres verdad? es delicioso ver eso. ¿Te duele? jajajajajaja. Es lo más glorioso que he visto.

Karai: (gritando desesperada) ¡BLACK… YA BASTA, SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

Black: (aun en el suelo) no lo haremos ya estamos cerca.

María: (ríe maliciosamente) esto acaba aquí, kihihihihihi… este sentimiento termina aquí.

A un lado de ella, se empieza a formar un agujero negro, del cual sale una flecha de color rojo intenso.

María: (tomando en su mano derecha esa flecha) kihihihihihi. sayonara Black.

Black: (sonriendo) (pensamiento: solo hazlo estúpida, "mátame" y tu lado humano desaparecerá y tu oscuridad te controlara, jajajaja)

María, a punto de aventar su flecha a Black. Mikey, no soportaba que María actuara de esa forma, el no aceptaba tal cosa y sin importar lo que ella le había dicho que nos e acercara el…

Mikey: (abrazando por detrás a María, deteniendo su ataque) no lo hagas, si haces eso en este estado serás peor que el.

María: (molesta y mirado a Mikey) tu tortuga, déjame acabar con él, mato a mi maestra y a Leo, esto no se quedara así, y tengo que tomar venganza por eso, matándolo kihihihihi

Mikey: (abrazándola mas fuertemente) si quieres vengara Beatrice, hazlo en tu forma humana y bruja de luz, no de oscuridad. Solo te corrompes a ti misma.

Leo: (despertando de su inconsciencia) abril… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está María?

Abril: (señala donde esta) hay esta… te has perdido de muchas cosas, ahora solo Mikey, podría volverla a la normalidad.

Leo: (se incorpora) ella… es…

María: (le vuelve a dolor la cabeza) aaaaaaa… ¡YA BASTA! no trates de hacerme perder lo que tengo que hacer. ¡ALÉJATE TÚ Y TODOS DE MÍ!

Mikey: (aferrándose a ella) no lo hare. Pediste ayuda, tu verdadero tú la pidió, no se la negare. No me alejare de ti porque yo… yo… ¡TE QUIERO, ME GUSTAS Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE PIERDAS EN TI MISMA!

Con esas palabras, ella se sorprendió y bajo su guardia, así se fue volviendo en si a la verdadera Ushiromiya y bruja de luz que es, cambiando sus ojos a morado y su traje el normal. Si bien ahora Mikey, había podido neutralizar esa amenaza de María, ahora Black podría atacarlos.

Black: (furioso y escupiendo sangre) tu maldita alimaña mutante, arruinaste todo el plan. Pero no me importa pagaran por esto y tomare a María Ushiromiya como una bruja oscura, hare todo para que lo haga y darle su merecido a esa imbécil que lastimo a mi Karai.

Abril: (asustada) esto no puede ser el fin para nosotros, no ahora.

María: (suspira)… si es a mí a la que busca… pueden escapar.

Mikey: (la abraza) no te dejare y sé que tampoco Leo ni abril.

Leo: (sacando su katana) eso es correcto. Tu y abril quédense detrás de nosotros, haremos lo posible por protegerlas.

Mikey: (haciendo oscilar sus nunchuks) si lo haremos.

Black: (enojado) acabare primero con ustedes dos, luego torturare a esa peli naranja y luego a tu hermanita… (Ríe) solo esperen Karai y Aan, y nos iremos con las cabezas de esos idiotas en nuestras manos.

Aan: (molesta) ya cállate y solo hazlo, a mi hermana le empieza hacer grave su cortada de brazo.

Black se va contra ellos, ellos preparados para defender pero no fue necesario ya que, antes de que hicieran contacto de en medio de ambos bandos se abrió un portal y de este salió Ronove y Gaap, este primero uso su escudo para protegerlos mientras Gaap, rápidamente hacia un gran portal alrededor, para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. En cuestión de segundos, salieron sin decir una palabra del inframundo y llegaron a la mansión Ushiromiya, donde estaban los demás de sus amigos esperándolos.

Por otro lado Black y sus acompañantes se quedaron con un amargo sabor de boca, por no haber completado la misión.

Black se llevo a su novia y cuñada a donde estaban los demás, informaron que su plan había fallado en parte, ya que si asesinaron a Beatrice, pero no pudieron traer a María de su lado. Destructor estaba furioso porque su hija había perdido su brazo derecho. Pero ahora era más las ganas de vengarse de todos ellos más de las que ya tenía.

-mansión Ushiromiya-

Apareciendo frente a todos, se había acabado ese lapso de dolor o por lo menos eso solo un momento.

Gaap: (suspira) ya todo va a estar bien…

Jessica: (abrazando a su prima) María-chan… ¿estás bien? me tenían tan preocupada.

Donnie: (abrazando a su novia) mi bella princesa estas a salvo.

Raph: (sonriendo por ver a sus dos hermanos a salvo) que bueno que no fallecieran en la pelea.

Al decir esa palabra "fallecieran" los 4 se quedaron mudos, hasta que fue inevitable…

Battler: (sonríe al ver a Beatrice) valla, veo que te cansaste o te desmayaste. jajaja, pero al menso estas bien… dormida pero bien… (Le mueve) vamos ya despierta, ya están a salvo.

Battler, al sentir su mano de ella, su sensación fue que estaba helada… y le empezó a preocupar.

Battler: (preocupado) vamos… no juegues… no hagas esto. ¡BEATRICE!… tonta bruja no hagas esto… no puedes así como… no tu no...

María y Abril, empiezan a llorar refugiándose en el abrazo de quienes las recibieron primero, las tortugas agachan la cabeza en señal de tristeza igual que Jessica y George. Ange aunque peleaba con Beatrice, también le salen lágrimas, Splinter al igual que sus hijos, Ronove consuela a Virgilia, la cual también llora desconsoladamente por la pérdida de su hija no biológica.

Battler, abrazo aferrándose al cuerpo de Beatrice, llorando por la muerte de su verdadero y único gran amor.


End file.
